Me And You, Burning In The Sky
by itsthetruth
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated and Amelia Pond is now travelling in The TARDIS. With the return of River Song, the identity of Hero revealed, and The Doctor and Flo's baby being born any moment, how will the Time Lord and the mother of his child deal with the cracks in time and becoming parents?
1. The Eleventh Hour

_**Previously... **_

_**I stumbled against the console as The Doctor laughed, clutching onto it as the fire burned around us, the coral stands crashing in chunks to the floor. **_

_**"THETA!" I shouted at him, pulling myself round and grabbing onto the scanner. "Theta, we're crashing! For christ sake, do something!" I yelped, a spark flying out of the console, hitting my vortex manipulator making me fall against the jump seat. The vortex manipulator began to whir and I whacked it as the whirring began to speed up. The Doctor looked over, concerned. "Doctor, stop it, quickly, please." It began to whir faster and faster and The Doctor ran over, grabbing my wrist before the manipulator sparked, making me teleport away. **_

...

_The newly-regenerated Doctor hung onto The TARDIS door frame as it flew violently across London. The doors flung in the window and The Doctor pulled himself up, sonic screwdriver in his mouth. He turned round at the sound of a bell, looking back at Big Ben before pulling the sonic out of his mouth, pressing the button and aiming at the console. As The TARDIS sped up, he began to slip, narrowly missing the top of the tower. He quickly pulled himself inside, closing the doors and falling against them with a sigh as The TARDIS lurched and spun out of control. _

...

_In a big blue house in Leadworth a young ginger girl sat kneeling at her bed. She held her hands together in prayer, dressed in a nightie, eyes shut tightly. "Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish." She began., "It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you. But honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall." She opened her eyes and looked across her bedroom, peering at the blue wall with a crack spreading across it before turning back to her prayer. "Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but... I know it's not, because, at night, there's voices. So please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or..." A whooshing sound filled the air before it was followed by a crash and the sound of glass breaking. The girl looked up, turning her head towards the window. "Back in a moment." She got up from the floor, picking up a torch from the nightstand and ran to the window. She pulled back the curtain and looked outside to find a blue wooden box, crashed on it's side - The TARDIS - had knocked down her shed. She eyed The TARDIS as smoke rose from it. She looked up at the sky with a smile, "Thank you, Santa."_

...

_The girl stepped outside, wearing a red jacket and matching wellies, turned the torch on and made her way slowly through her messy garden towards The TARDIS. She flinched suddenly as the doors flew open and a rope attached to a grappling hook came flying out, latching itself onto a lawn roller. The girl watched, shocked as one hand grabbed onto the edge of The TARDIS, followed by the other and then The Doctor's head, popping up with a grin. _

_"Can I have an apple?" The Doctor asked. "All I can think about - apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new - never had cravings before." He pulled himself up, straddling himself on the edge of The TARDIS, looking back inside. "Whoa! Look at that!" He grinned, looking back at the girl. _

_"Are you OK?" The girl asked. _

_He pulled his other leg round, sitting on the edge, "Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."_

_The girl frowned, "You're soaking wet."_

_"I was in the swimming pool."_

_"You said you were in the library."_

_"So was the swimming pool."_

_"Are you a policeman?" The girl asked cautiously. _

_"Why?" The Doctor asked curiously. "Did you call a policeman?"_

_"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"_

_"What cra...?" The Doctor suddenly groaned, falling to the ground. "Agh!"_

_"Are you all right, mister?"_

_The Doctor pulled himself up to his knees, "No, I'm fine, it's OK. This is all perfectly norm..." He coughed out, a small amount of regeneration energy flowing out in a breath._

_"Who are you?"_

_The Doctor pulled his hands up, smiling slightly at his glowing hands, "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." He looked up at the girl. "Does it scare you?"_

_The girl shook her head, "No, it just looks a bit weird."_

_"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"_

_"Yes."_

_The Doctor jump to his feet, grinning, "Well, then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off." He began to stride away, walking straight into a tree, sending him falling to the ground._

_The girl walked over to him, peering down as he stared up at her, "You all right?"_

_"Early days." The Doctor said, staring up at the little girl's face, "Steering's a bit off."_

...

_The Doctor stood in the young girl's kitchen, looking around curiously. _

_"If you're a doctor, why does your box say "Police"?" The girl asked, holding out an apple to The Doctor. _

_The Doctor took the apple from her, taking a bite and spitting it out, coughing, "That's disgusting." He said, looking at it. "What is that?"_

_"An apple."_

_"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples."_

_"You said you loved them."_

_"No, no, I love yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt." The girl ran to the fridge, taking our a yoghurt to handing it to The Doctor. The Doctor ripped off the lid, pouring it into his mouth before spitting it out as well. "I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff with bits in." _

_"You said it was your favourite."_

_"New mouth, new rules." The Doctor shrugged, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro-agh!" He let out a small spasm, groaning. _

_"What is it? What's wrong with you?"_

_"Wrong with me?" The Doctor asked, returning to normal. "It's not my fault. Why can't you give me decent food? You're Scottish - fry something."_

...

_The Doctor grinned, drying his hair with a towel, watching the girl fry some bacon. _

_"Ah! Bacon!" He cheered._

...

_The Doctor sat at the table, picked up a piece of bacon, taking a bite of it. He made a face, spitting it out again._

_"Bacon." He said sourly. "That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?"_

...

_The Doctor peered over the girl's shoulder as she stirred baked beans on the stove. _

_"Ah, you see, beans." He grinned. _

...

_Once more at the table, The Doctor took a forkful of beans before jumping up, running over to the sink and spitting them out. _

_"Beans are evil." The Doctor said dryly. "Bad, bad beans."_

...

_The Doctor watched the girl spread butter over a slice of bread. _

_"Bread and butter." The Doctor nodded. "Now you're talking."_

...

_The Doctor swung open the front door and The Doctor threw out the plate, crashing out into the garden, making a cat meow._

_"And stay out!" The Doctor shouted, slamming the door behind him._

...

_The girl peered into her fridge as The Doctor paced the kitchen. _

_"We've got some carrots." The girl called over her shoulder. _

_"Carrots?" The Doctor asked. "Are you insane? No, wait, hang on." He turned and walked over to the fride. "I know what I need. I need... I need... I need..." He pulled open the freezer as well looking between the fridge and freezer. "Fish fingers and custard." He reached in, pulling out both items._

...

_The Doctor sat at the table, across from the girl. He dipped a fish finger into the custard and took a bite, looking over at the girl as she ate ice cream from the container. He picked up the bowl, drinking the custard, before putting it down and wiping his mouth. _

_"Funny." The girl stated. _

_"Am I?" The Doctor asked. "Good. Funny's good." He looked up suddenly, as if something occured to him. "Where's my Florence?" He muttered to himself. He blinked, surprising himself. When did he ever call Flo, Florence? Guess that was a new thing, being a new Doctor. He turned back to the girl. "What's your name?"_

_"Amelia Pond."_

_"Ah, that's a brilliant name." He smiled. "Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"_

_"No." Amelia muttered. "We had to move to England. It's rubbish."_

_"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."_

_"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."_

_"I don't even have an aunt."_

_"You're lucky."_

_"I know. So, your aunt. Where is she?"_

_"She's out."_

_The Doctor looked at her, surprised, "And she left you all alone?"_

_"I'm not scared." Amelia shrugged, trying to sound tough. _

_"Course you're not. You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"_

_"What?"_

_"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."_

...

_The Doctor stared at the crack on the wall, looking at it curiously. "You've had some cowboys in here." He muttered. "Not actual cowboys, though that can happen."_

_Amelia stood in the doorway, looking at the apple in the her hand, "I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." She handed The Doctor an apple with a smiley face carved into it._

_"She sounds good, your mum." The Doctor nodded, tossing the apple into the air and catching it again. "I'll keep it for later." He smiled at her, pocketing the apple before going back over to the crack, examining it carefully. "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing - where's the draught coming from?" He pulled out the sonic, running it along the crack before checking the readings. "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?"_

_"What?" Amelia asked cautiously. _

_"It's a crack." The Doctor mumbled, running a finger along the crack. "I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, 'cos the crack isn't in the wall."_

_"Where is it, then?"_

_"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched," He tapped a finger either side of the crack. "Pressed together...right here in the wall of your bedroom." He pressed his ear against the wall. "Sometimes, can you hear…"_

_"A voice? Yes."_

_The Doctor frowned, hearing an echoing voice. He was slightly clueless, he needed someone to keep him straight. At least last time he was in a new body he had Flo walking him into a new him, now she'd gone. He'd lost her. Thinking about it, he should really find her, seeing as her teleport had taken her off. But he knew she could take care of herself, she'd be ok, that's why he loved her. The Doctor looked away, shaking his head sadly before putting on a brave face, bolting over to Amelia's night stand, taking a glass of water, throwing the water out over his shoulder before running over to the crack, pressing it to the wall, putting his ear against the other end. _

_"Prisoner Zero has escaped." A voice on the other side of the wall announced. _

_"Prisoner Zero?" The Doctor muttered. _

_"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Amelia quoted. "That's what I heard. What does it mean?"_

_"Prisoner Zero has escaped." The voice repeated. _

_The Doctor stepped back from the wall, "It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner." He said. "Do you know what that means?"_

_"What?" Amelia asked. _

_"You need a better wall." He picked up the desk in front of him, moving it out of the way. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or..."_

_"What?"_

_The Doctor looked back at Amelia, "You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"_

_"Yes." Amelia grumbled, as if it had been told to her many times before. _

_"Everything's going to be fine." He gave her a small smile, holding out his hand. Amelia grasped onto his hand and with his other hand, used the sonic on the crack. Amelia peered around The Doctor as a bright light shone through the crack as it widenened. _

_"Prisoner Zero has escaped." The voice announced. The Doctor took a cautious step towards the crack. "Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

_"Hello?" The Doctor called. "Hello?"_

_Suddenly a giant blue eye appeared in the crack, peering at them. _

_"What's that?" Amelia asked. A small ball of light suddenly shot out of the crack, hitting The Doctor in the pocket. He stumbled, falling against the bed as the crack sealed itself. _

_"There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new."_

_"What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?"_

_"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the psychic paper, waving it in front of Amelia. "Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message." He opened it out, reading it. "'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless..." He slowly stood up. _

_"Unless what?" Amelia asked curiously. _

_The Doctor looked around, confused, "Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." He turned and ran out of the room, looking around the landing. "It's difficult." He muttered to Amelia as she appeared next to him. "Brand-new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing..." He began to peer out of the corner of his eye, "In the corner..." He turned and faced one of teh doors at the other end of the hall. "Of my eye." Suddenly, The TARDIS cloister bell donged from outside, making The Doctor bolt towards the stairs. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He shouted down as he ran down the stairs as Amelia followed after him. _

...

_The Doctor ran out of the back door towards The TARDIS, "I've got to get back in there! The engines are phasing, it's going to burn!" He cried. _

_"But... it's just a box!" Amelia gasped breathlessly as she ran after him. "How can a box have engines?"_

_The Doctor freed the grappling hook and gathered up the rope, "It's not a box." He looked back at Amelia with an excited look. "It's a time machine."_

_"What, a real one?" Amelia asked, disbelieving. "You've got a real time machine?"_

_"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five-minute hop into the future should do it." He quickly looped rope through the door handles._

_"Can I come?"_

_"Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back." He pushed himself up, hopping onto the edge, about to jump down. _

_"People always say that." Amelia mumbled sadly. _

_The Doctor jumped back down, kneeling down so he was face to face with Amelia, "Am I people? Do I even look like people?" He smiled at her, "Trust me, I'm the Doctor." Amelia smiled at him and The Doctor climbed back onto the edge of the box, holding onto the rope, he turned and gave Amelia one last look before jumping. "Geronimo!" The TARDIS doors slammed shut and began to dematerialize. Amelia smiled and as it disappeared, she turned and ran back inside. _

...

_Rory Williams shut the door of his small flat in Leadworth with a sigh, rolling up the sleeves on his scrubs. He threw his bag to the floor and made his way into his small kitchen. Suddenly, a blue electric flash flashed in front of him, making him stumble against the door frame. His eyes grew considerably wider as his best friend appeared before him, slightly rumpled, looking scared, and very pregnant. _

_Flo gave him an amused look, "Hello Sweetie." She smirked before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the floor. _

...

My eyes flickered open slowly and I found myself in a very familiar place. I was home. And I mean _home_. England, Leadworth, a very small flat belonging to Rory Arthur Williams. A wave of guilt immediately rushed over me. I hadn't seen Rory _or _Amy in a good year. I couldn't explain to them about my pregnancy after 12 out of 24 months. When I started showing, I couldn't tell them about it. I couldn't explain how I'd been known The Doctor for years and not said anything, Amy would never forgive me. In fact, she'd never forgive me for throwing him out of my life... and spectacularly failing. I propped myself up onto my elbows, laying on Rory's little brown bed, and looked up to see Rory staring at me, leaning against the radiator opposite the bed on the other side of the room. He held one hand to his mouth, concerned, his other arm crossed and his sleeves rolled up on his scrubs.

"You've got some explaining to do." Rory muttered, nodding at my bump.

I glanced down at my bump and swore loudly, flopping down onto the bed with a groan.

...

Rory and I walked across the Leadworth green hand in hand, thankfully nobody recognised me... unfortunatley I recognised them, so I was constantly on edge.

"What year is it?" I asked.

Rory frowned at me, "2008." He said cautiously.

My eyes widened and I stared at him, "2008?" I gasped. "I'm nearly 2 years behind, bloody hell Rory!"

"What do you mean 2 years behind?"

"2008." I said to myself, ignoring him. "So that would be when we were travelling with Donna." I looked up at Rory. "Listen, you and Amy can't contact me until after Christmas 2009 unless I come to you, ok?"

"Why?" He frowned.

"Just... don't. And same for Mels. No contact."

"Um..."

"Rory, please!"

"Ok! Ok..." He muttered, looking away with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He kept looking away, refusing to meet my gaze, "Nothing."

"Rory-"

"You're pregnant, Flo!" He exclaimed, pulling his hand away, spinning round looking at me. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't." I sighed, tears in my eyes.

"YES YOU COULD!"

"Rory, you don't understand, you have no idea!" He looked over my shoulder, frowning. "Rory!" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello?" I looked over his shoulder, glancing up at the sun, covered in some sort of forcefield. "Oh no, not today! I am not dealing with this today!" He quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and taking a photo. I looked round, frowning at a bald man in blue overalls with a dog, standing stiffly, staring into space. "And... the reason you're taking a picture of that is because?"

"Stop that nurse!" Someone shouted. I looked round to see the voice, to find a man with floppy brown hair, dressed in raggedy clothes... raggedy...

"Doctor?" I whispered. I looked behind him, to see Amy, in one of her bloody strippergram outfits, the policewoman, running after him.

The Doctor bolted up to us, grabbing Rory's phone, "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" He asked.

"Amy?" Rory frowned.

"Hi!" Amy said. "Oh, this is Rory, he's a... friend."

"Boyfriend."

"Kind of boyfriend."

"Amy!"

"HELLO!" I shouted loudly, waving my arms in the air. The Doctor and Amy looked at me, finally noticing me, watching me in shock.

"You're pregnant!" Amy cried as The Doctor threw his arms around me.

"Oh god." The Doctor whispered, hugging me tightly, pressing kisses to my head. "I was so scared, I thought I lost you then I crashed and-"

"I know." I said, pulling back. "I knew you were ok. I knew this was all going to happen."

The Doctor frowned, "But, how? I-"

"Doctor," I whispered squeezing his hand, pointing to Amy and Rory. "Amy and Rory." His jaw dropped slightly, realising. "I grew up on the stories of the raggedy Doctor, remember?"

"Hang on, you know him?!" Amy screeched, staring at me.

I nodded, "For years, Amy."

"And you never told me!"

"I couldn't tell you, I couldn't tell any of you!"

The Doctor placed a kiss to my forehead, "Protecting timelines, not blowing up the universe, good girl."

"I'm confused." Rory sighed, shaking his head.

"I promise, we'll explain everything _once_ _we've sorted out the sun_!" I pointed at the sun dramatically before turning to The Doctor. "Sweetie, care to explain?"

'Sweetie?' Amy mouthed to herself.

The Doctor turned to Rory, "Man and dog, why?"

"Oh, my God, it's him." Rory stammered, staring at The Doctor.

"Just answer his question, please." Amy said quickly.

"It's him, though. The doctor. The Raggedy Doctor."

"Yeah, he came back."

I laughed, "He never used to be raggedy." I said, running my fingers through The Doctor's hair. "Used to be neat and pointed. Used to wear a nice fitted suit." I looked him up and down. "Used to be a _lot _taller, too."

"Oi!" The Doctor pouted.

"What?" I mumbled. "It's true."

"But he was a story." Rory spluttered. "He was a game."

The Doctor grabbed Rory by the shirt, "Man and dog - why? Tell me now."

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's…"

"In a hospital, in a coma." The two blokes said in unison.

"Yeah." Rory nodded.

"Knew it." The Doctor grinned at me. "Multi-form, you see?" He let go of Rory.

"Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind." I quickly explained to Amy and Rory. I stopped, Amy and Rory staring at me. I'd completely forgetten, these were my best friends, my only friends who hadn't had any experience with The Doctor, knowing who he actually was.

The man and dog snapped and snarled and The Doctor and I pushed past, walking towards it.

"Prisoner Zero." The Doctor called.

"Whey!" I cheered, laughing. "Prisoner Zero, I was wondering how long it would take for _you_ to turn up too!"

"What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Amy said quickly.

An electrical buzzing filled the air and we all glanced up, watching a big spaceship with a big eye swivelling back and forth on it, flying over the green.

"Ooh!" I cooed. "It's the Atraxi!" I'd recognise that ship, it _was_ in fact the Atraxi. I reached into The Doctor's pocket and slipped out the sonic from his pocket, "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor grinned, holding onto my hand and aiming it at the sky, turning it on. Chaos filled the air as streetlights shattered, car alarms blared, sirens wailed and everyone began shouting. A fire truck drove away on its own, chased by the firemen as Amy and Rory, watched me, stunned. The look they were giving was in fact very similar to the one Rose gave me when she came back, realising I was now in fact quite the expert on the universe. "I think someone's going to notice, don't you?"

Prisoner Zero barked at us and I lowered the sonic, The Doctor's hand moving away, and I aimed it at the phone box, making it explode. I yelped out as the screwdriver sparked and fizzled, dropping it to the ground.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor gasped, grabbing my burnt hand, placing a kiss to my palm.

"Fine." I nodded. I looked back up towards the Atraxi, watching as they flew away.

"Look, it's going." Rory pointed out.

The Doctor looked up and groaned, "No, come back, he's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is..."

"Doctor!" Amy suddenly cried. We span round to look, only to find Prisoner Zero had in fact disappeared. "The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain."

"Well, of course it did." I sighed sarcasically.

"What do we do now?

"It's hiding in human form." The Doctor muttered, turning to me, grabbing my shoulders. "We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!"

"No TARDIS?" I asked.

The Doctor stared back at me sheepishly, "Uh, yeah... she's rebuilding." I glared at him, whacking him on the arm. "Ow!"

"_You shouldn't have regenerated so near to the console._" The baby commented.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, kneeling down so he was face to face with the bump, "I didn't ask you!" He said sarcastically as Amy and Rory watched, confused.

Amy walked over to the drain, peering down it, "So that thing, THAT hid in my house for 12 years?"

"Multi-forms can live for millennia." I shrugged. "12 years is a pit-stop."

"How do you know so much about this-" Rory began.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do?" Amy interrupted, looking at The Doctor as he stood back up. "The same minute?"

"They're looking for him, but followed me." The Doctor explained. "They saw me through the crack, got a fix. They're only late cos I am."

"And you?" Amy asked me.

"TARDIS went mental," I said quickly before holding up my wrist. "Teleport went bonkers, ended up here."

"It's very normal." The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"What's he on about?" Rory asked.

"Rory, phone." I ordered, holding out my hand.

"How can he be real? He was never real." Rory spluttered, handing me his phone. "He was just a game. We were kids. Amy made me dress up as him."

"Yeah that was funny." I laughed

I held the phone between The Doctor and I, flickering through the pictures of all the coma patients, "These are all coma patients?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Rory nodded.

"No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog, though." Amy frowned. "There's a dog in a coma?"

"The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." I muttered, waving a hand at them.

"Laptop!" The Doctor exclaimed, looking at Amy. "Your friend, what was his name? Not him," He nodded towards Rory. "The good-looking one."

"Thanks."

"Jeff." Amy said, making me laugh.

"Oh, _thanks_."

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop." The Doctor continued, looking at me. "Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop."

"Ok." I nodded, turning to Amy and Rory. "You two, get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Phone us when you're done." The Doctor ran off and I followed after him, before turning and looking back. "Oh, uh, my phone is locked in The TARDIS, so ring Rory's phone!" I grinned, running after The Doctor.

...

The Doctor and I ran up to Jeff's house, about to burst in when I stopped abruptly, hands on my bump. The Doctor turned back from the door, looking at me.

"What?" He asked. "Come on, 17 minutes!"

"Jeff's one of my best friends!" I explained quickly. "Also, we're almost 2 years behind. I can not have people seeing me nearly _full term_ pregnant, then suddenly not be! It was hard enough to not get Rory to contact me until everything next Christmas!" The Doctor reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out a piece of string with a diamond stick on it, putting it over my head and around my neck quickly, a perception filter! "What have you got a perception filter in your pocket for?" I laughed before immediately sobering, staring at him nervously. "That crack..."

The Doctor frowned, "But you weren't there when I-"

"Yeah, Amy's best friend, remember?" I said quickly and he nodded back at me. "It's a crack in time... isn't it?"

He sighed sadly, "Yeah."

"Are there any more?"

"No." He waved a hand at me. "Course not."

"Theta." I said warningly.

He placed a hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes, "I will keep you safe, ok?"

"We have _never _been safe. None of us. We lost Rose, destroyed Martha's life to smithereens, Donna didn't even stand a chance!" I screeched.

"I am not that man that lost those people anymore!" He shoute, grabbing my arms tightly. "I am never going to hurt you again, ok?"

"17 minutes, we don't have time for this." I muttered, pulling him into Jeff's house.

...

The Doctor and I bolted into Jeff's room, same as ever, all those days hanging out in this room as teenagers. On the bed Jeff lay, laptop on his lap.

"Jeff, laptop, now." I ordered.

He looked up at me, blushing, "Oh, hey Flo." He glanced at The Doctor, noticing him, eyes widening.

"Laptop, give me!" The Doctor said, grabbing the laptop.

Jeff clutched on the laptop, staring nervously, "No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!"

"It's fine, give it here." The Doctor yanked it away from him and the both of us sat down at the bottom of the bed. I looked at the screen before glancing back at Jeff in disgust. "Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff." The Doctor commented.

The door opened and Jeff's Gran stepped in, "Gran." Jeff gulped.

"Hello Mrs Hurst!" I grinned, standing up and hugging her.

"Flo!" She grinned, hugging me back, before looking at The Doctor, "What are you doing?"

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call." I laughed, sitting down next to The Doctor again as he typed, Jeff and his Gran staring at me oddly. "All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Us. Well, him." I looked over at the screen as it showed all the names on the confernce call.

"Ah, and here they all are." The Doctor nodded. "All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

I frowned, "No UNIT?" The Doctor looked back at me, shrugging. "Very unlike them."

"Ooh, I like Patrick Moore." Jeff's Gran nodded.

"I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil."

Jeff scrambled down the bed, looking over my shoulder, "You can't just hack in on a call like that."

"Can't we?" The Doctor asked, reaching into his pocket and holding up the psychic paper to the webcam.

"Who are you?" One of the experts cried. "This is a secure call. What are you doing?"

"Hello. I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this."

"It's here too, I'm getting it." Another expert added.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before." The Doctor continued, typing.

"Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down." I nodded in agreement, looking between Jeff's Gran and the webcam. "His fault, he slept in." I nodded at The Doctor.

"Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie - why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke." He finished typing, hitting the enter button with a smile. "Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention."

...

"Sir, what are you doing?" One of the experts called as The Doctor typed on Rory's phone.

"He's writing a computer virus." I explained.

"Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on." The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. OK, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish - whatever you've got." He looked up at the screen. "Any questions?"

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked.

"Patrick, behave!"

"What does this virus do?" An expert asked.

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters, it gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." He glanced over at Jeff. "Jeff, you're my best man."

"Your what?" Jeff frowned.

The Doctor shut the laptop screen partly, looking at me, "You can explain, he's your friend."

"Listen to me, Jeff." I sighed, putting my arm around him. "In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

He stared back at me, stunned, "Flo, you've lost it."

"Jeff, you're my best man!" The Doctor reminded him.

"Why me?"

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go." He jumped up, pulling me with him, before sticking his head back inside the door. "Oh, and delete your internet history." He turned back, leaving again.

...

The Doctor and I made our way through Leadworth green quickly, trying to find some sort of transport.

"Don't you have a car?" The Doctor asked. "I remember you telling me you had a car." I opened my mouth to reply when he interrupted me. "No, I remember, it got towed."

"Yeah, your fault! Your timing is impeccable." I scoffed sarcastically.

"What about your Mum's car?"

"It's in Ealing."

"Oh yeah." He took my hand, squeezing it. "How you feeling?"

"Uh," I began. "In pain."

He glanced at my bump, "But you've got another 4 months to go yet?"

"No, I mean I'm not exactly comfortable." I laughed nervously. "So, new new Doctor? How you liking my new body?"

"_My _new body?" He frowned.

"Yeah!" I laughed, whacking him on the bum. "I own you." The Doctor chuckled at me, kissing me on the forehead. "Seriously though... new body? Is everything ok? No regeneration comas?"

"I've had a few spasms."

"Well that's normal."

"Exactly."

"Anything else?"

He sighed, stopping and looking at me, "Let me promise you this now. This new me, it won't be like before. I can't promise you that I'll never let you down. I can't promise you that I'll always keep you safe. But I will never promise you something unless I can't live up to it. I will always love you and our baby and I don't expect either of you to trust me. But this new me... I _needed _to regenerate, I _see _that now. I needed to regenerate to be a better man, so I wouldn't hurt you anymore. So that maybe you'd begin to trust me again." He gulped, placing a hand on my cheek. "I know you don't trust me. I know you haven't trusted me in a long time. Probably since the battle of Canary Wharf. But you force yourself to trust me, otherwise you'd be dead. I love you _so _much, and my hearts are in absolute shatters from all the times I have ever let you down or hurt you. And the only way they're going to heal is if you heal them for me."

I glanced over his shoulder, tears in my eyes, when I noticed something, "Transport." I croaked. The Doctor frowned, following my gaze over at a firetruck by the church. He looked back, smiling at me, before squeezing my hand, pulling me towards the firetruck.

...

The Doctor drove the firetruck along the road speedily, and I grabbed onto the handle above my head, holding on. Rory's phone began to ring and The Doctor pulled it out of his pocket handing it to me,

"Hello?" I answered.

"Flo?" Amy asked. "We're at the hospital, but we can't get through."

"Look in the mirror." I grinned, knowing hopefully that the computer virus had worked.

"Oh!"

"What did he say?" Rory asked in the background.

"Look in the mirror." She muttered back. "Ha-ha! Uniform! Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."

"Don't worry." I laughed as The Doctor turned on the fire engine siren. "We've commandeered a vehicle." I hung up, clutching the phone tightly against my bump. "So, a plan for once?"

"Yep." The Doctor nodded, grinning at me out of the corner of his eye. "New Doctor has plans!"

I laughed, "Let's see how long that one lasts then, eh?"

"Nice country village, this." The Doctor nodded, looking at our surroundings. "It's weird to think you grew up here, you're always so fiesty and... city like."

"Leadworth is my home, Theta. It's actually a lovely place to live. Me, Amy, Rory, Jeff and Mels loved it here growing up."

"Good place for kids then?" I nodded back at him. "I could do it, for you, you know."

I frowned, "Do what?"

"Settle down. The human life with a house and job and everything." I stared back, stunned. "I'd do it for you. For our baby."

"Don't lie. You could barely last 3 months without The TARDIS... I can't either. But I pushed through it anyway." He glanced at me, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "I miss you. I miss The TARDIS. I miss everything. And let me tell you something, I am not the woman who stopped The Doctor from travelling the stars. A better woman will do that one day. I-" I was interrupted as the phone rang again. I answered it, holding to my ear, "Are you in?"

"Yep." Amy replied nervously. "But so's Prisoner Zero."

"You need to get out of there." I said desperately. I frowned, listening to no reply. "Amy? Amy, what's happening Amy, talk to me!"

"We're in the coma ward." She said eventually. "But it's here, it's getting in."

"What window are they?" The Doctor asked.

"What?" I frowned. "That doesn't make any..." I glanced up, realising the ladder on top of the truck. "Which window are you?" I asked into the phone.

"What, sorry?" Amy asked.

"Which window?"

"First floor on the left, fourth from the end."

I hung up, looking over to The Doctor, "First floor on the left, fourth from the end." I told him.

"Tell her to duck."

"Uh!" I groaned, about to ring her, when I quickly typed out a text, sending it to her, reading "DUCK!"

...

The ladder crashed through the window and The Doctor climbed along it, gently helping me along. Because of course being the equivalent of 8 months pregnant and climbing along a ladder into a window was a genius idea.

"Right! Hello!" The Doctor cheered, dropping down into the room before gently helping me down. "Are we late? No, three minutes to go. So still time."

We looked over at Prisoner Zero, in the disguise of a mother and her two daughters, holding onto her hands, "Time for what, Time Lord?"

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"OK. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again - just leave."

"I did not open the crack."

I scoffed, "Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" It's voice changed to one of the little girls, "The Doctor and Flo in the TARDIS doesn't know." It's taunted in a sing song voice. "Doesn't know, doesn't know!" It returned to normal, "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

A click filled the air, making me smile.

The Doctor looked up above the doorway at the clock, "And we're off! Look at that." He pointed up at it, now displaying 0:00. "Look at that! Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now?"

"In one little bedroom, our team are working." I laughed. "Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out."

"And do you know what the word is?" The Doctor asked. "The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint." I took Rory's phone out of my pocket, waving it at Prisoner Zero. "What if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?" The Doctor pointed at the phone, "The source, by the way, is right here." Suddenly, a bright light shone through the windows. "Oh! And I think they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited." Prisoner Zero said dryly. "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of?" The Doctor grinned, taking the phone from me. "Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is - no TARDIS, no screwdriver - two minutes to spare." He held his arms out in triumph. "Who da man?" Amy, Rory and I stared back in silence. "Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form."

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't." I said. "Takes _months_ to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years." It's form glowed.

"No!" I shouted, realising. All those years, inside Amy's house-

Amy slumped to the floor, out cold, and The Doctor, Rory and I rushed over.

"No! Amy?" The Doctor called, putting his hands to Amy's face. "You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please."

Rory and I looked over at Prisoner Zero, to find it had taken The Doctor's form, "Doctor?" Rory mumbled.

The Doctor frowned, "Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?"

"It's you."

"Me? Is that what I look like?"

"You don't know?"

"It's been a busy day." I muttered, the two of us standing up.

"Why me, though?" The Doctor frowned, facing Zero. "You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not." A young, scottish voice called. We stared as Amelia, Amy when we were just kids, walked out from behind him, holding him hand. "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been. And not just to Amelia Pond." Another young girl stepped out shyly the other side, holding The Doctor's hand. She wore a white night dress and her brown hair was plaited back, peering feebly around The Doctor.

"That's Sarah Jane Smith." The Doctor said sternly, clearly recognizing the girl.

"No." I breathed, working it out. "That's _me_." It was me. It was me as a little girl. Looking back, I was completely identical to my Mum at this age.

"No," The Doctor shook his head. "She's dreaming about us cos she can hear us." He turned back and ran over to Amy, kneeling down to her. "Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy…dream about what you saw."

"No..." Prisoner Zero cried. "No... No!" It glowed, transforming into a sort of transparent worm with teeth, hanging from the ceiling.

"Is that what Prisoner Zero actually looks like?" I frowned.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero." The Doctor said, turning to face it. "A perfect impersonation of yourself."

The light from the Atraxi shone through the window, catching Prisoner Zero, making it writh, "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." The Atraxi announced.

"Silence, Doctor, Flo." Prisoner Zero hissed. "Silence will fall." It disappeared in a glow.

A whoosh filled the air as the ship left and I snatched the mobile from The Doctor.

"The sun - it's back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah?" Rory stammered. "That means it's over." Amy's eyes flickered open staring up at us. "Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?"

"What happened?" Amy mumbled.

"He did it. The Doctor did it."

"No, I didn't." The Doctor called over.

Rory peered round at me, "What are you doing?"

"Tracking the signal back." I said. "Sorry, in advance."

"About what?"

"The bill." I put the phone to my ear as The Doctor grinned at me, proudly. "Oi, we didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What...? Did you think no-one was _watching_? You lot, back here. Now!" I hung up, throwing the phone back to Rory. "OK."

The Doctor looked over at them, "Now she's done it." He grabbed my hand, pulling me from the ward, Amy following after us.

"Did she just bring them back?" Rory called after us. "Did our best friend just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?"

"COME ON RORY!" I shouted over my shoulder.

...

The Doctor and I strode down the corridor, Amy and Rory following after us.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"The roof." The Doctor replied.

"No, hang on." I grabbed The Doctor's tie, pulling him into the changing room.

The Doctor grinned at me, kissing my on the cheek before opening up some of the lockers, sifting through the clothes.

"What's in here?" Amy frowned.

"He's saving the world - I need him a decent shirt."

"_You_ need him in a decent shirt?" Amy laughed, raising an eyebrow at me.

"To hell with the raggedy." The Doctor said in agreement. "Time to put on a show!"

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens," Rory stammered as I grabbed a shirt, standing in front of The Doctor, watching Rory and Amy over my shoulder, helping him take off his tie as he undone his shirt. "Deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off... Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor called over his shoulder.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." Rory turned around, muttering to Amy, "Are you not you going to turn your back?"

Amy grinned, watching The Doctor, "Nope."

...

The four of us stepped out onto the roof, The Doctor wearing a long-sleeved sirt, trousers and braces, with a number of ties draped around his neck. The two of us strode towards the Atraxi ship in the middle of the roof as Amy and Rory watched from behind.

"So this was a good idea, was it?" Amy asked. "They were leaving."

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." I shrugged as The Doctor stepped turned to the Atraxi.

"Come on, then!" He called. "The Doctor will see you now."

The eye disconnected itself from the ship, flying down and scanned the both of us, before turning to The Doctor, "You are not of this world."

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." He pulled at one of the ties, holding it out to me. "I don't know. What do you think?" I looked at it, shaking my head in disgust.

"Is this world important?"

"Important? What's that mean, important?" He frowned, taking off the tie and throwing it behind him to Rory. "6 billion people live here - is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" He pulled off another one, throwing it behind him. "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. IS this world a threat?"

The Atraxi projected out a hologram of Earth's history, "No."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

"No."

"OK. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here." Another projection played, showing clips of Cybermen, Daleks, the Empress of the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, a Sontaran, a Sea Devil, Reapers, the Hath and the Vashta Nerada. "Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?" The projection flickered through each and every regeneration of The Doctor up to his ninth, before one last projection of him in his tenth regeneration and I. The Doctor took my hand and the both of us stepped through it, cutting it off. "Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is Flo. Basically... run!"

The eye quickly flew back up to the ship and it began to fly away. Amy looked up at it, laughing when I felt something burning in my trouser pocket. I looked at The Doctor, who also frowned, feeling his inside pocket. We both reached in, pulling out both our TARDIS keys, glowing gold. She was ready! He grinned, taking my hand and pulling me off.

...

The Doctor and I ran into Amy's garden and up to The TARDIS, it's exterior slightly different than before. We stopped, grinning up at the doors.

"OK! What have you got for us this time?" He breathed, unlocking the door. We pushed a door open each, staring up at the new decor.

"Look at you!" I smiled.

"Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you!"

...

"She's so beautiful." I mumbled, running my hand along the new console. It wasn't like the old console room, but it didn't matter, she was gorgeous. The controls had changed to a more fun, colourful sort of levers and buttons, and the whole room was so much bigger, a long pathway up to the console with a big screen by the door, glass flooring and a swing under the console, and we'd just worn her in with a quick trip to the moon.

"I'm _way _too pregnant for trips to the moon." I laughed.

"I think we should go back for Amy." The Doctor said, dressed in the same clothing but now with a tweed jacket and a bow tie, sitting on the staircase.

I smiled over at him, "Ok."

"And I think you should stay."

I sighed, shaking my head, "Not while this baby could be in danger, Theta." The Doctor stood up, walking over to me. "So, no."

"One trip?" He smiled.

I smiled back at him, gently stroking his bow tie, "I'm not Martha, Doctor."

"She joined us after that one trip."

"Exactly." I laughed. "There's one thing, I just want to try though."

He grinned, opening his arms out wide, "I'm all yours."

I grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him forward and kissing him. After a moment I pulled back, laughing at his dazed expression, "Just had to know what it was like, in this new body of yours."

"Well, uh, yes." He gulped, turning to the controls. "Uh, where was I?"

"Amy?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, running round the console. "Pond!"

...

The Doctor and I stood outside The TARDIS in the darkness of Amy's garden, watching as she emerged from her house, dressed in her nighty, dressing gown and slippers.

"Sorry about running off earlier." The Doctor called.

"Brand-new TARDIS - bit exciting." I grinned. "Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in."

"She's ready for the big stuff now."

"It's you." Amy breathed, staring at me. "You came back. You brought him back."

"Course I came back." I frowned.

"You look pregnant again."

"Ah, yeah." I nodded. "Perception filter, long story."

"I started to..." She began, edging closer to me. "I started to think you'd died. Rory had told me, that you said not to contact you. You left Flo... left us all in the lurch. Rory, Jeff and I... we were heartbroken. Had no idea, because you'd _never _leave us. Mels... it didn't bother her, she carried on." I opened my mouth to apologize when she shook her head, turning to The Doctor. "And you kept the clothes."

"Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge." The Doctor shrugged. "Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie."

"Yeah, it's cool." He grinned, fixing the bow tie. "Bow ties are cool."

"Are you from another planet?"

"Yeah."

"OK..."

"So what do you think?"

Amy frowned, "Of what?"

"Other planets. Want to check some out?"

"What does that _mean_?"

"It means... Well, it means... come with me."

"Where?" She asked hesitantly.

"Wherever you like."

"All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero..."

"Oh, don't worry." The Doctor waved a hand at her, "That's just the beginning. There's loads more."

"Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff..." She turned angry, glaring at the two of us. "That was two years ago!"

The Doctor and I stared back, stunned, "Oh-oh! Oops." The Doctor laughed nervously.

"Yeah."

"So that's..."

"14 years!" Amy and I said in unison.

The Doctor winced, "14 years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was IN the library." Amy said.

"Yeah!" I laughed. "Actually, not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up."

"Hang on," Amy shook her head. "How do you two even _know _each other?!"

"Saved by a Graske in a warehouse." I shrugged.

"What were you doing there?"

I opened my mouth to answer before I suddenly froze... I geniunely couldn't remember. What _was_ I doing in that warehouse that day?

"So..." The Doctor interrupted, watching me, concerned. "Coming?" The Doctor asked.

"No!" Amy exclaimed.

"You wanted to come 14 years ago."

"I grew up."

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." He snapped his fingers and the door to The TARDIS swung open and Amy stared in, bathed in a warm orange glow. Overwhelmed, she stepped in, looking around the console room in awe. "Well...? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."

"I'm in my nightie." Amy gulped.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe." I laughed. "AND possibly a swimming pool."

The Doctor and I headed up to the console, "So... all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will..." The Doctor began. "Where do you want to start?"

Amy span round, looking at us, "You are so sure that I'm coming."

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

"Cos you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels."

"Oh, do you?"

I smirked, looking over at Amy, "All these years living here at home most of your life... and you've still got that accent."

"Yeah, you're coming." The Doctor grinned.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

"It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just... you know, stuff." She said quickly, making me frown at her.

"All right, then. Back in time for stuff." He moved round as a new sonic screwdriver extended itself from the console. "Oh! A new one!" He grinned, picking it up. It was now thicker, longer, with extra settings and a blue light. He aimed it at me, shining the light in my eyes. I laughed, pushing it away. "Lovely." He turned to the console. "Thanks, dear." He whispered, turning to set the controls.

"Why me?" Amy asked.

"Why not?" The Doctor shrugged.

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

"I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason."

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You must have a reason. Why Flo?"

The Doctor and I shared a look, "Amy, I'm not about to explain the last 5 or so years of our life." I sighed.

"_Our _life?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"_I've_ been knocking around on my own for a while -" The Doctor began.

"My choice-" I added.

"But I've started talking to myself. It's giving me earache."

"You're lonely." Amy stated. "That's it? Just that?"

"Just that. Promise." He smiled, moving over to the scanner.

"OK."

I looked over at The Doctor as he turned off the scanner before turning back to Amy, " So, are you OK, then?" I asked. "Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know."

"I'm fine. It's just..." She gulped, looking over at The Doctor. "There's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought...well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box."

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand." I said, smiling at her. "It's important, and one day your life may depend on it. He is definitely a madman with a box."

"Ha-ha! Yeah." The Doctor cheered and Amy laughed at him. "Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello, everything!" He pulled a lever and the TARDIS began to lurch, the three of us grabbing onto the console.

**A/N - So 11 is here! :D Eek! **

**Don't forget to check out the poll for the SJA episode (apart from Death of The Doctor) for this story, please vote!**


	2. The Beast Below

**A/N - Don't forget to vote on the poll to decide the other SJA episode for this story including Death Of The Doctor.**

I leant against console, watching Amy, still dressed in her nightie, float out in space, The Doctor holding onto her by her ankle.

_My name is Amy Pond. When I was seven, I had an imaginary friend. Last night was the night before my wedding..._

"Come on, Pond. " The Doctor called, pulling her back in.

_...and my imaginary friend came back._

"NOW do you believe me?" He asked as Amy clutched onto him tightly, looking out of the door in awe.

"OK, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo!" She called out the doors before frowning. "What are we breathing?"

"I've extended the air shell - we're fine." I called over.

The Doctor squatted down in the doorway, peering down, "Now, that's interesting." I pulled the scanner round to see what he was looking at, watching a ship flying through space with the UK flag stuck across it, skyscrapers and buildings on top. "29th Century. Solar flares roast the earth," He got up, walking over to the console. "And the entire human race packs its bags," He walked round, tapping his fingers on my bump as he pulled levers. "And moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations..."

"Doctor, Flo?" Amy called. I looked over wtih a frown, to find the doorway empty.

"...migrating to the stars."

"Doctor, Flo?"

"Isn't that amazing?"

"Doctor!" I said, whacking him on the arm, nodding to the empty doorway. We walked over to the doors, peering up to find Amy clutching onto the top of The TARDIS.

"Well, come on." The Doctor called, pulling her back in. "I've found us a spaceship." We moved back over to the console, pulling the scanner round, looking at the spaceship. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland - all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship - that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and...shopping." Amy chuckled, looking at him. "Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asked.

"Course we can but first, there's a thing."

"A thing?"

"An important thing. In fact, thing one – " He picked up a magnifying glass, looking through it. "We are observers only. That's the one rule we've always stuck to in my travels." He put his arm round my shoulders.

"A rule that always works." I said sarcastically.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "We never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets." He continued. "Ooh! That's interesting." The scanner flickered over to a young girl crying and I watched, amused as The Doctor ran out of The TARDIS.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah?" Amy asked, fixated on the screen. "Cos if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it - they've got to keep filming and let it die. That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard - being all, like, detached and cold?" I gulped, that felt all to familiar. One of the last, proper conversations with my last Doctor was how I had become a cold, detached girl. But this new Doctor, he was like a kid, full of life. Maybe this new man... he wanted to be a better man, to make me trust him again. Maybe we could help each other. I shook my head, watching as The Doctor appeared on screen next to the girl, who got up and ran away. "Doctor?" She frowned. I laughed as The Doctor looked straight at us, waving. Amy smiled, running towards the doors. I rolled my eyes, following after her. I shut the door behind us as we stepped out into some sort of contemporary market, an arched glass ceiling which you could see the stars through. "I'm in the future." She gaped, looking around in awe. "Like hundreds...of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries."

"Oh, lovely." The Doctor sighed, putting his arm around my shoulders again. "We've got a cheery one, dear." He grabbed Amy's arm and we walked off. "Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?"

"Yes." I nodded in agreement, I could feel it, maybe it was being so close to giving birth, my senses just seemed hightened. "Something is wrong."

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Use your eyes, notice everything." The Doctor continued. "What's wrong with this picture?"

"Is it...the bicycles?" She pointed to a bicycle with a seat attached as it drove past. "Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Says the girl in the nightie."

"Oh, my God!" She gasped, looking down at her nightie. "I'm in my nightie."

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look."

"**London Market is a crime-free zone.**" The tannoy announced.

"Life on a giant starship, back to basics." I explained to Amy. "Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse him." She frowned, seeing as I was apologising for something The Doctor hadn't done yet. At the same time The Doctor ran over to a table where two people sat with drinks, picked up a glass of water and set in on the floor, looking at it carefully. With a apologetic smile to the people, I picked up the glass and put it back on the table, pulling The Doctor up. "Sorry." I apologised. "Checking all the water in this area."

The Doctor nodded, "There's an escaped fish." He tapped his nose and put his arm back round my shoulders and we continued walking. "Where was I?"

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asked.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state - do you see it yet?"

"Where?"

I rolled my eyes, so used to The Doctor's companions working these things out already, Martha and Donna would have already figured it out... maybe even Rose. I wasn't being mean, Amy was my best friend, I'd just become so used to having Martha, Donna, Mickey, Rani, Maria and Clyde as my best friends... I'd completelty forgotten what it was like dealing with Rory and Amy again.

"There." I pointed over at the girl we'd seen before, sitting alone on a bench crying, people walking past, ignoring her and we headed towards her.

...

The Doctor, Amy and I sat on a bench facing the girl.

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy frowned.

"Crying silently." The Doctor corrected. "I mean, children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid."

"When they cry silently, it's cos they just can't stop." I agreed. "Any parent knows that."

Amy frowned, looking between the two of us, "Are you a parent then, Doctor?"

The Doctor took my hand, squeezing it, looking at Amy, stunned at her question. I squeezed his hand back, trying not to think of the last time The Doctor and I saw our daughter, who in fact did cry silently, "Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong," The Doctor continued. "Which means...they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows - whatever they're afraid of - it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state."

We looked back over at the girl to find she'd disappeared, "Where'd she go?" Amy asked.

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ID wallet. "This fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her." He handed it to Amy. "Took me four goes. Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

Amy frowned, "But they're just things."

"They're clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy - look at this place. But no-one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, "Why are people scared of the things in the booths?"."

"No. Hang on - what do I do?" She asked. "I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!" She whispered.

"It's this or Leadworth." I said.

"What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose?" The Doctor asked and Amy stared back at him, not amused. "Ha-ha, gotcha!" He checked his watch. "Meet us back here in half an hour."

"What are you going to do?"

"What we always do. Stay out of trouble." He shrugged, standing up.

"Badly." I added, following after him as he leapt over the bench and walked away.

"So is this how it works, Doctor?" Amy called. "You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?"

The Doctor smiled, taking my hand, "Yes."

...

The Doctor and I jumped off the ladder into a maintenance corridor, looking round the silent hallway.

"Theta..." I began quietly as The Doctor placed his hands on the wall, leaning in to listen. "You do realise she will ask a lot of questions. About me and you, about the baby. She's just stayed quiet for now. But she will want to know how her best friend became pregnant and how we even know each other. It's coming."

"Can't be." He mumbled, pulling away from the wall.

"Doctor, I'm not travelling with you anymore!" I snapped, making him look over at me. "I'm about to have a baby any day, and I've just realised I don't remember why I was where I was when we met! You need to take me home soon, ok? I missed Christmas and I promised Luke I would stop randomly running off with you, and I broke that promise straight away!"

"You're always thinking about consequences, you know that?" He asked calmly. "Why don't you ever just do things, not bother to think what will happen after?" He muttered, turning and scanning around with the sonic.

"Because if I did that, you'd be dead!" I rolled my eyes as he glanced down at a glass of water on the floor before laying down on the floor, staring at it.

A woman in a red cape and mask appeared in front of him, startling me slightly, where had she come from?! "The impossible truth in a glass of water." She whispered. "Not many people see it." The Doctor stood up and I stepped over to him, taking his hand. "But you do, don't you, Doctor, Flo?"

The Doctor blinked, "You know us?"

"Keep your voice down." She hissed. "They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass."

"Who says I see anything?"

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, Flo apologised on your behalf, already knowing what you were doing, then you both came straight here to the engine room. Why?"

I breathed in sharply, "No engine vibration on deck." I explained quietly. "Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move."

"So... we thought I'd take a look." The Doctor continued, opening up a power box on the wall, showing wires unnatached. "It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look - they're dummies, see?" He crossed over, tapping the walls. "And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was..."

"No engine at all." The woman whispered.

"But it's working." I muttered, frowning. "This ship is travelling though space. "We saw it."

"The impossible truth, Doctor, Flo. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly."

"How?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor, Flo. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe." She pulled out a PDA, handing it to me. "This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" She began to walk away quickly.

"Who are you? How do we find you again?"

The woman looked back at us, "I am Liz 10. And I will find you."

...

The Doctor and I arrived outside a door that we'd tracked Amy to, Mandy standing outside. The door swung open by itself and inside sat Amy opposite a screen.

"Amy?" The Doctor asked. "What have you done?"

...

The Doctor on the chair, using the sonic on the lamp. "Yeah, your basic memory wipe job." He sighed as I shook my head at Amy. "Must have erased about 20 minutes."

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked.

"Cos everyone does." Mandy said from the doorway. "Everyone chooses the "forget" button."

"Did you?" The Doctor asked her.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years..."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action." He turned and headed over to the monitors.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?"

"Oh, way worse than Scottish." I laughed, moving over to him. "He can't even see the movie. Won't play for him." I leaned forward, pressing the button, only for the movie not to play for me either. "Or me it seems." I shrugged. "I'm not surprised."

"It played for me." Amy frowned.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept us as human." The Doctor said.

"Why not?" Amy frowned at me, her eyes widening. "Oh my god are you an alien Flo?!" She gasped.

I laughed, "No, love, I'm human."

"Flo's just a bit of an anomalie in the universe now." The Doctor explained.

"_You_ look human." Amy said to The Doctor, moving over next to us.

"No, you look Time Lord." I smiled. "They came first."

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?"

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "There were, but there aren't... Just me now."

"Long story. There was a bad day." I said as The Doctor gripped my hand, the both of us thinking about what happened with The Master and the Time Lords, for which to us, had only happened just hours ago as well as the day The Doctor ended the war, which he'd shown me snippets of telepathically. "Bad stuff happened, and you know what? We'd both love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but we don't. Not ever. Cos this is what we do - every time, every day, every second. This."

The Doctor grabbed hold of me, pushing me out of the room, "Hold tight." He told me and Amy. "We're bringing down the government." He pounded the protest button and the door slammed shut in front of me and Mandy.

"YOU!" I shouted angrily, banging my hand on the door. "I'm going to kill him!" I sighed.

The lit sign outside switched from "Occupied" to "Empty". I sighed, turning and leant against the door as the woman who told me and The Doctor where to find Amy, Liz 10, came up behind Mandy, startling her.

Liz chuckled, "It's all right, love." She removed her mask to reveal a mized raced woman with black curly hair. "It's only me."

...

"So you know me and The Doctor?" I asked as the three of us made our way through a hallway and I watched the PDA, tracking down The Doctor and Amy. "Well, I take it you do."

"Yes." Liz nodded.

"And I take it you know of me and The Doctor."

She smirked at me, "You're very well known with the royal family, a personal ledgend with Torchwood and UNIT and defender of Ealing."

"I try my best." I laughed. "And The Doctor?"

"Well," She smirked even more. "He's very well known with the royal family as well."

I frowned, not knowing what she was going on about. I opened my mouth to ask what she meant when Liz opened a door and we appeared behind The Doctor and Amy who were covered in goo, two of the things from the booths, which Liz had told me were called Smilers, advanced on them. I reached to Liz's holster, grabbing the laser pistol I noticed she had earlier and shot at the Smilers, pulling Amy back. I gave it back to Liz as I blinked, slightly shocked at how quick my instincts were now. But it was Amy and The Doctor...

"Look who it is." The Doctor breathed, looking over at Liz over my shoulder. "You look a lot better without your mask."

I pulled back from The Doctor as he tried to pull me into a gooey hug, slapping him round the face. Amy winced in shock as The Doctor held a hand to his face, "What the hell did you throw me out for?!" I shouted at him. "Where did you go?!"

He grinned at me, moving his hand away, "We ended up on a tongue. We were falling through the floor, you're pregnant!"

"And you took Amy with you! What if it was Martha instead?"

"Who's Martha?" Amy frowned.

"Flo's best friend." The Doctor explained quickly, earning a stunned expression from Amy. "And no, of course not!"

"New man who doesn't think." I groaned, rubbing my face.

Liz laughed at our interactions, "You're the same as the records say then." She smiled, turning to Amy. "You must be Amy. Liz. Liz 10."

"Hi." Amy smiled.

Liz shook her hand, "Eurgh!" She winced, wiping her hand on her cloak. "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick." She turned and headed to the door.

"You know Mandy, yeah?" I smiled to Amy and The Doctor, putting my arm around the young girl. "She's very brave."

The Doctor smiled at me and Mandy, clearly thinking about what it would be like when _our _child was born, "How did you find us?" He asked.

"Stuck my gizmo on you." Liz called as I threw the PDA to him. "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it."

"No." Liz shook her head. "Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me and Flo?"

"You're a bit hard to miss, love." She smirked. "Mysterious strangers, MO consistent both with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot..." The Doctor pointed at her, about to argue before running his hand through his soaked hair. "And the same beautiful face as Sarah Jane Smith. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?"

I glanced over at the Smilers as one began to move, "They're repairing." I muttered.

"Doesn't take them long." Liz nodded. "Let's move."

...

"The Doctor and Flo." Liz said as we walked along the lower corridors. "Old drinking buddies of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you both on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, Doctor, you bad, bad boy!"

"Excuse me?!" I shouted, my jaw dropping, staring at The Doctor.

"Doctor?" I hissed as Amy watched us with a frown.

"It was after you left and we lost Donna... I was travelling on my own..." He mumbled. "It's not what it's seems..." "Liz 10?" The Doctor asked quickly, changing the subject as Liz smirked at us.

"This isn't over." I muttered.

"Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X." Liz nodded. "And down!" The Doctor and I ducked down immediately, the both of us pulling Amy down with us as she fired at a Smiler that had appeared behind us. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule." She smirked.

...

Liz lead us into the base of a vator shaft, "There's a high-speed Vator through there." She nodded and The Doctor and I looked into a caged area where two tentacles waved around violently. "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?"

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top." Amy said. "There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root."

"Exactly like a root." I nodded. "It's all one creature - the same one we were inside - reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"What? Like an infestation?" Liz asked.

"Someone's helping it." The Doctor muttered, taking my hand. "Feeding it."

"Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. We've got to keep moving." She stormed off in anger, Mandy following.

"Flo, Doctor?" Amy asked softly.

"Oh, Amy." I breathed, staring at the creature banged against the bars. "We should never have come here."

...

The Doctor walked carefully through the maze of glasses on the floor of Liz's room as Liz sat on her bed, Amy, Mandy and I sitting at the bottom of it.

"Why all the glasses?" The Doctor asked.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what." Liz replied.

The Doctor picked up her mask, "A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?"

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this - my entire reign - and you've achieved more in one afternoon."

He began to pace back and forth, "How old were you when you came to the throne?"

"40. Why?"

"What, you're 50 now?" Amy asked, putting up her hair. "No way!"

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

The Doctor sat down on the bed, "And you always wear this in public?"

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain." I muttered, glancing over at the mask. "Stays on by itself, cos it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah." She frowned. "So what?"

"Oh, Liz." The Doctor mumbled. "So everything."

The door swung open and four hooded men stalked in.

"What are you doing?" Liz shouted, outraged. "How dare you come in here?"

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK." One of the hooded men announced. "You will come with us now."

"Why would I do that?" The man's head span round, showing the face of an angry Smiler. "How can they be Smilers?"

"Half Smiler, half human." The Doctor muttered.

Liz stood up, staring the Smiler in its face, "Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, Ma'am." The Smiler replied.

"I AM the highest authority."

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?"

"The Tower, Ma'am."

...

The five of us were escorted to a large stone room containing high-tech machines, grating through the room showing more tentacles.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked.

"The lowest point of Starship UK." He span round, arms out. "The dungeon."

"Ma'am." A grey haired man in a robe by a piece of machinery said as we approached them.

"Hawthorne!" Liz snapped. "So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do."

I looked round, watching as children they walked round in a trance, like slaves, "There's children down here." I frowned. "What's all that about?"

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast." Hawthorne said. "For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky."

"Yeah, look at us." The Doctor nodded. "Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it?" He moved over to the equipment, examining it. "Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." The two of us moved over to Liz by an open "well" with a railing around it, peering down at something, what it was was unclear, alive inside.

"What's that?" Liz asked.

"Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly..."

"Or?"

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator - Starship UK's go-faster button."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you? Try, go on." I sighed. "The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck."

"This creature - this poor, trapped, terrified creature." The Doctor continued. "It's not infesting you, it's not invading - it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." An intermittent electrical beam shot down in front of us, attacking the creature's exposed brain. "Tell you what." He moved over to another well, lifting off the grate. "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing." One of the tentacles broke free, waving around violently. "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." He used the sonic on the tentacle, making the creature's screech fill the air.

"Doctor!" I cried, shaking my head. "Stop! It's the Ood Sphere all over again!" The Doctor stared back sympathetically, understanding, sonicing the tentacle again.

Liz lookedover at Hawthorne, "Who did this?" She asked.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority." Hawthorne replied.

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now!" Nobody moved, making her frown. "Is anyone listening to me?"

The Doctor held up her mask, "Liz. Your mask."

"What about my mask?"

He threw it to her, "Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say."

"Yeah, it's an antique, so?"

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign."

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years."

"Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again," I sighed, taking her hand. "Always leading you..." I led her over to a voting area by the machinery. "Here." She looked down at the buttons that read 'forget' and 'abdicate'.

She looked back at Hawthorne, "What have you done?"

"Only what you have ordered." Hawthorne said simply. "We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." He turned on the screen and a image of Liz appeared.

"If you are watching this..." The recording of Liz began. "If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale." Images of diagrams of the Star Whale flickered over, before going back to Liz. "Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. 'And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the "forget" button." She looked down at the forget button. "Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button." She looked over at the abdicate button. "Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

"I voted for this?" Amy gulped, looking over at The Doctor who had moved over next to me. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice." The Doctor snapped angrily. "Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know. Only Flo _ever_ does that."

"I don't even remember doing it." Amy defended as I shook my head.

She was my best friend... but my life with The Doctor had changed me so much... I may hate him and he might have ruined my life, but he'd given me my family. He'd given me Rose, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Jack, Mum, Luke, Rani, Clyde, Maria, Jenny, Hero, Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and Owen... My whole family. He was the father of my children. I loved Amy but I was not going to turn my back on my family. Years ago, it was always Amy, Rory and Mels... but now? For the baby I was about to give birth to any moment, I'd push away anyone.

"You did it. That's what counts."

"I'm... I'm sorry."

"Oh, I don't care." The Doctor snapped, putting his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. "When Flo and I are done here, you're going home." He pulled me off to some machinery.

"Why? Because I made a mistake?" Amy shouted after him. "One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!"

"Yeah. I know. You're only human." The Doctor muttered, fiddling with some of the machinery.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"The worst thing we'll ever do." I explained. "We're going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it." Amy gasped.

"Look, three options." The Doctor shouted, looking over at her. "One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, cos I won't be the Doctor any more."

"There must be something we can do, some other way." Liz begged.

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" He roared.

"What and Flo isn't human?!" Amy shouted after him.

"YEARS I HAVE KNOWN HER!" He practically screeched. "She's lasted through so many companions! She is the only one who gets to say anything to me! It's no longer The Doctor who pilots The TARDIS and saves the universe... it's Flo too!" I stared at him, slightly stunned. "It's her TARDIS as well now. It will always be me and her now. We lost Donna... no more now. No more. So nobody human has anything to say to me today. Only her."

...

The Doctor and I worked quietly on the machinery, Amy and Mandy sitting against the wall, watching helplessly. I looked over as three children entered the room, a small boy leading.

"Timmy!" Mandy cried, jumping up and moving over to him. "You made it, you're OK!" Timmy stared back at her, blankly, saying nothing. "It's me - Mandy." I glanced back at the machinery, shaking my head, and looked back over to see Mandy and Timmy petting one of the tentacles.

Amy jumped to her feet, "Doctor, Flo, stop." She begged, rushing over to us, "Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" She moved over to Liz, "Sorry, Your Majesty, going to need a hand." She led her over to the buttons.

"Amy, no! No!" The Doctor and I shouted, rushing over to her.

Amy slammed Liz's hand down on "abdicate" and the ship began to shake violently.

"Amy, what have you done?" I breathed nervously, The Doctor putting hiss arm round my waist.

"Nothing at all." Amy replied. "Am I right?"

Hawthorne peered over at the screen he stood by, "We've INCREASED speed."

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help." She smiled.

"It's still here?" Liz frowned. "I don't understand."

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it - that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind..." She turned to look at The Doctor. "You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

I suddenly burst into tears, Amy watching in shock as The Doctor pulled me into a hug.

"We abandoned her," I sobbed quietly into his shoulder, queitly enough so only he could hear. "We left Jenny crying silently. We abandoned her. What if we leave our son-"

"We won't." The Doctor whispered "I promise. We will never leave him."

...

The Doctor and I stood out on the observation deck, staring out at the stars.

"What about Mickey?" I asked, trailing circles on my bump.

"Mickey the idiot?" The Doctor smirked. "No."

I laughed, "Ok then." I breathed in sharply. "What about Koschei?" He looked at me in shock. "After the Master."

"I thought I said no Gallifreyan names."

I smiled as he put his arm around my waist, "What about Koschei for a middle name then?"

Amy appeared next to us, "From Her Majesty." She said, holding out Liz's mask. "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

"Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship." The Doctor sighed.

"You could have killed a Star Whale."

He turned to face her, "And you saved it. I know, I know."

"Amazing, though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery... and loneliness." She looked at me and The Doctor. "And it just made it kind."

"But you couldn't have known how it would react."

"YOU couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" I smiled, pulling the three of us into a hug. "Hey."

"What?"

"Gotcha."

"Ha!" He laughed. "Gotcha."

...

"Shouldn't we say goodbye?" Amy asked as we walked back through the market to The TARDIS. "Won't they wonder where we went?"

"For the rest of their lives." I replied. "Oh, the songs they'll write, believe me, ask the Ood! Never mind them. Big day tomorrow."

"Sorry, what?" She asked stunned, making me frown. What was she avoiding?!

"It's always a big day tomorrow." The Doctor said. "We've got a time machine. Flo and I skip the little ones." He unlocked The TARDIS.

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning..." She began hesitantly. "Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just... Just because you could?"

"Once...a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Hello!"

The phone inside The TARDIS began to ring.

"Right." Amy nodded. "Flo, there's something I haven't told you. No. Hang on, is that a phone ringing?" I rolled my eyes and we stepped inside The TARDIS. "People phone you?"

"Of course they do." I laughed as we walked up to the console and The Doctor began to pull at the controls. "Get the phone."

Amy nodded and picked up the phone, "Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who?" She held her phone against her shoulder, looking over at me. "Says he's Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Which Prime Minister?" I asked, pulling a lever for The Doctor.

She put the phone against her ear again, "Er, which Prime Minister?" She looked back at me. "The British one."

"Which British one?"

She turned back to the phone, "Which British one?" Her eyes widened and she passed me the phone. "Winston Churchill for you."

"Oh!" I cheered, taking the phone from her and holding it to my ear. "Hello, dear. What's up?"

"Tricky situation, Flo." Winston replied on the phone. "Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you."

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister." I looked over at The Doctor who grinned at me. "We're on our way."

_In bed above, we're deep asleep, while greater love lies further deep. This dream must end, this world must know, we all depend on the beast below._


	3. Victory Of The Daleks

**A/N - Ugh I am so sorry this took so long! I wrote it right up until the last scene at the end, and then it froze and when I got it back, most of it had deleted itself! So sorry guys! I've also been busy with my new rewrite which I'm so excited about! I've been prewriting it! I'm also thinking about doing like a Sneek Previews thing for it so you guys can have a look, like LizzeXX did. Oh, also, thank you to her who has been reading it for me, she's been so supportive! So yeah, if you'd like to have a peek at it, leave a review saying so!**

**ALSO DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL FOR THE SJA ADVENTURE FOR THIS STORY!**

**Enjoy! :) **

...

"How do you know where everything is?" Amy asked, frowning as she followed me through The TARDIS hallways.

I smiled, "You learn eventually. But The TARDIS moves the hallways around, but once you've been around here you just automatically know where to go... you don't even think about it." I opened the door to the wardrobe, leading Amy in.

Amy stared up at the spiralling staircases, the thousands of racks of clothes everywhere, "Wow." She breathed.

I watched her carefully. I had to know. Something was up with her. Something she wasn't telling me, "Amy..." I began.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking away from the clothes.

"What is it you have to tell me?" I asked sternly. "What are you running away from?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at me, "You really want _me_ to explain myself." She gestured to my bump, then to me in general. "When there's you... and that... fetus."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "That fetus?" I asked. "That _fetus _is my son!"

"Explain then."

...

I sat outside the little changing room on a foot stool, waiting as Amy got changed.

"I met a guy, a long time ago." I sighed.

"Whilst travelling with The Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Uh," I said quickly. "Yeah." I lied. I couldn't. I just couldn't! I couldn't bring myself to tell Amy it was The Doctor. That we'd been together, that I was having his baby... that we were still in love with each other even through everything we'd been through and that we weren't together because we perfectly fuck up each other's lives. "Uhm, anyway, he travelled with us for a while."

"What's his name?"

"Uh... Jack... Harkness?" My eyes automatically widened, Jack was going to kill me! In fact, no, The Doctor was going to kill me! And Martha would just find it hilarious... Martha, Jack, The Doctor and I... dream team! I missed that.

"Well, I want to meet him."

"Uh, right." I nodded.

"But Flo, seriously, living in a spaceship with a man your not even with, having a baby that isn't his either!"

"I'm not gonna be here when the baby is born." I laughed, shaking my head. "I'll be at home."

She stuck her head out of the curtain, raising an eyebrow at me, "In Leadworth?" She frowned before disappearing back behind the curtain.

"No!" I giggled. "In Ealing! The only place me and my son are going is home."

"You live in Ealing?"

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling as I thought about home. "Tucked up in the attic with Mum-"

Amy let out a scream, bolting out of the changing room dressed in a red and black top, wearing a denim skirt, "Your what?!" She gasped, staring at me wide eyed.

My jaw dropped. Oh shit. I forgot that Amy didn't know Mum had adopted me. She didn't even know that she was in fact my real Mum. That reminded me, I needed to find out what the hell actually happened and murder the aliens that kidnapped my mother.

"I, uh," I gulped. "Found my Mum." I smiled. "I actually met her... before I was born?" She began to mouth in confusion, frowning. "She used to travel with The Doctor when she was about our age. I've got a baby brother, Luke, he's fifteen. And we save the world from aliens in our attic."

"What about your dad?"

"It's a long story, they rewrote the biology of my Mum and I technically only have one parent."

She shook her head, sitting back on the chair behind her, "Looks like you've made a pretty good life without me." She muttered.

"No!" I snapped, thinking about when Rose said that to me and The Doctor when she first came back. "No Amy, it was horrible without you. And now I've got you in this amazing and horrifying life and I just know that it's going be a bumpy ride. But I know I've got you by my side now, ok?" I reached out, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "Now come on, we've got to go see Winston Churchill."

...

The Doctor, Amy and I stepped out of The TARDIS into a room where a group of soldiers pointed guns at us. They parted out of the way and Churchill stepped forward, a cigar in his mouth.

"Amy..." The Doctor smiled, holding out his arm in introduction."Winston Churchill."

"Doctor?" Churchill frowned. "Is it you?" He looked to me. "Flo, has he changed his face again?"

I laughed, "Oh, Winston, our old friend!" I moved forward to hug him when he put his hand out, gesturing for The TARDIS key, that he always wanted every time we visited. I shook my head, "Ah, every time!"

Amy frowned, "What's he after?" She asked.

"TARDIS key, of course." The Doctor shrugged.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor!" Churchill said. "The lives that could be saved!"

"Ah, doesn't work like that." The Doctor shook his head, shutting the TARDIS door.

"Must I take it by force?"

"I'd like to see you try." The Doctor and I laughed in unison.

"At ease." Churchill called to the soldiers, who lowered their rifles.

"You rang?" I asked.

...

The Doctor and I walked through the corridor hand in hand, following Churchill with Amy by our side, The Doctor walking with Churchill's cane.

"So you've changed your face, again." Churchill commented.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done." The Doctor nodded.

"Sorry," I winced. "My fault."

The Doctor shook his head sadly, placing a kiss to the side of the head.

"And it's nice to see your pregnant." Churchill added.

"I take it you've met Jack Harkness as well then." Amy muttered, looking around in awe.

The Doctor frowned at me, "Yep!" I said quickly, looking at The Doctor ugently. "Churchill knows the father of my baby Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor stared back at me, annoyed, giving me that look I knew so well that meant that this would be discussed later.

"Got it, got it, got it!" Amy cheered. "Cabinet War Rooms, right?"

"Yup." The Doctor nodded. "Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London."

"You're late, by the way." Churchill called over his shoulder.

A woman approached him, handing him a clipboard, "Requisitions, sir."

"Excellent. "

"Late?" The Doctor frowned.

"I rang you a month ago." He signed the papers.

"Really?" I frowned. "Sorry. Sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS. We're just running her in, she's on a new desktop, takes a while."

Churchill handed back the clipboard to the woman, who stared at him sadly, "Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps."

"No, sir." She smiled stiffly. "Fine, sir."

"Action this day, Breen! Action this day!"

"Yes, sir." She nodded, walking off.

An officer walked up to Churchill, "Excuse me, sir, got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them."

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain!" Churchill said. "We'll give 'em what for!" He looked back at us. "Coming, Doctor, Flo?"

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

Churchill snatched back his cane from him, "I have something to show you two."

I mouthed "Oooh" to Amy and she looked back at me with a giggle as I followed after Churchill.

...

Churchill puffed on his cigar, the smoke filling the lift. The Doctor waved it away with a frown, an arm in front of me, clearly concerned with me being so pregnant and smoke being around.

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, Flo." Churchill remarked. "Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?" The Doctor asked.

The lift stopped and he pulled open the gate, "Follow me."

...

The four of us made out onto the roof top, looking over at a man in a white coat amongst the sandbags on the higher bit of the roof.

"Wow!" Amy gasped.

"Doctor, Flo, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project." Churchill introduced, nodding up to the man on the roof.

The Doctor grinned, holding his hand up with the "V for Victory" sign.

"How d'you do?" Bracewell called, waving before looking out through a pair of binoculars.

I made my way over to the edge of the roof, The Doctor and Amy following and we looked out across World War II London and the barrage ballons amongst it as the bombs dropped.

"Oh, Doctor... Flo..." Amy began. "It's..."

"History." I muttered.

Churchill turned to Bracewell, "Ready, Bracewell?" He called.

"Aye-aye, sir." Bracewell nodded, giving a thumbs up. "On my order! Fire!"

From behind the sandbagged area by Bracewell, familiar laser beams fired at the German planes in the sky, destroying them.

"What was that?" Amy asked as The Doctor and I shared a look. That sounded too familiar, it sounded like...

"That wasn't human, that was never human technology." The Doctor remakred.

"That sounded like..." I breathed. "Not now, not _again_."

"Show me! Show me what that was!" The Doctor ordered, climbing up the ladder to stand by Bracewell.

"Advance!" Bracewell called.

"Our new secret weapon!" Churchill smiled.

From behind the sand bags, a green, army khaki designed, Dalek glided out. The Doctor and I stared at it, absolutely horrified.

Churchill turned to me, "What do you think, Flo?" He asked. "Quite something, eh?"

"What are you doing here?" I spat at the Dalek, moving forward.

"I am your soldier." The Dalek replied.

"What?" The Doctor breathed angrily.

"I am your soldier."

"Stop this. Stop now!"

"You know who we are," I called angrily. "You always know when it's us."

"Your identities is unknown." The Dalek replied.

"Perhaps I can clarify things here, this is one of my Ironsides." Bracewell explained.

The Doctor frowned, "Your what?"

Bracewell turned to the Dalek, "You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?"

"Yes." It replied.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?"

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win the war!"

...

The Doctor, Amy, Churchill and I stood in Churchill's office, looking at the diagrams and blueprints of the Dalek.

"They're Daleks!" The Doctor shouted. "They're called Daleks!"

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor!" Churchill argued. "Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs. He invented them!"

"Invented them? Oh, no, no, no!"

"Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius."

"A Scottish genius, too." Amy nodded. "Maybe you should listen to..."

"Shh! He didn't invent them! They're alien."

"Alien?"

The Doctor and I glanced over at the doorway as a Dalek glided past the room, looking in, before continuing on.

"And totally hostile!"

"Precisely." Churchill nodded. "They will win me the war!" He turned over a blueprint, showing us a propaganda poster with a large Dalek on.

...

"Why won't you listen?" The Doctor snapped as we walked down the hallway. "Why call me and Flo in if you won't listen to us?!"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts." Churchill sighed. "The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Yes! Right! So destroy them! Exterminate them!"

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!"

"I am imagining."

I glanced at a Dalek as it passed us, "Amy, tell him." I muttered.

Amy frowned, "Tell him what?" She asked.

"About the Daleks!"

"What would I know about the Daleks?"

"Everything." I rolled my eyes. "They invaded our world, remember? Planets in the sky, you don't forget that!" I breathed in sharply, putting a hand to my bump. "Believe me... Our family, we fought." I looked over at her as she frowned. "Amy... Tell me you remember the Daleks."

She shook her head, "Nope, sorry."

The Doctor and I stopped suddenly, staring at her, "That's not possible." I whispered.

...

The four of us made our way into the map room.

"So they're up to something, but what is it?" The Doctor asked. "What are they after?"

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy shrugged, walking up to a Dalek.

"Amy..." I snapped at her. "Amelia!"

Amy tapped the Dalek on it's casing, making it swivel round and look at her, "Can I be of assistance?" It asked.

"Oh. Yes. Yes!" Amy smiled at it. "See, my friends reckons you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?"

"I am your soldier."

The Doctor put his arm round my waist, the two of us watching thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Got that bit." Amy nodded. "Love a squaddie. What else, though?"

"Please excuse me. I have duties to perform."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, moving over to Churchill and taking the cigar from his mouth.

"Winston, Winston, please." He begged, taking a puff of it.

"Oi!" I whispered, frowning at him as he took it from his mouth.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You had a cigarette the first time I kissed you." He whispered, putting it out.

"We are waging total war, Doctor!" Churchill sighed. "Day after day, the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist."

"Wait till the Daleks get started." I laughed dryly.

"Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flames."

"Yeah?" The Doctor asked. "Try the Earth in flames!"

"I weep for my country, I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart." He sighed, moving around the table.

The Doctor followed after Churchill, "But you're resisting, Winston! The whole world knows you're resisting! You're a beacon of hope."

Churchill signed more papers, "But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now!"

A Dalek moved over to The Doctor, "Can I be of assistance?"

The Doctor span round and looked at it, "Shut it!" He snapped, turning back to Churchill, "Listen to me. Just listen! The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them!"

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil!" Churchill replied. "These machines are our salvation!" A siren sounded and Churchill sighed. "Oh, the all-clear. We are safe. For now." He turned and left.

The Doctor stared at the Dalek before it too turned and left.

"Doctor, Flo, it's the all-clear." Amy said. "Are you OK?"

"What does hate look like, Amy?" I muttered as The Doctor pulled me into a hug.

"Hate?"

"It looks like a Dalek."

"And I'm going to prove it." The Doctor said, determined, taking my hand and pulling me off.

...

The Doctor, Amy and I strode into Bracewell's lab.

"All right, Prof!" The Doctor called, moving round the lab and looking at the clutter. "The PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

"Just doing my bit." Bracewell smiled.

Amy picked up a spanner, leaning against the desk, "Not bad for a Paisley boy."

The Doctor sat on a chair, beginning to read a file.

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

"How did you do it?" I asked, leaning next to Amy. "Come up with the idea?"

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

The Doctor tossed the file onto the desk behind him, "But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" He asked.

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head! Wonderful things! Like... let me show you." Bracewell smiled excitedly, showing us a bunch of files. "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!"

"And are these your ideas or theirs?"

"No, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor."

"Robots." I laughed under my breath.

"They are..." A Dalek glided in, handing him a cup of tea. "Thank you...the perfect servant, and the perfect warrior."

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them!" I said sternly. "Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!"

"Yes, Flo." Churchill called, walking in with a Dalek following. "Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!"

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too!" I sighed.

A Dalek glided up to The Doctor, "Would you care for some tea?"

"Stop this!" The Doctor screamed, knocking the tray away from the Dalek, very upset. Amy winced, watching him as I watched, compltely unaffected. I'd watched The Doctor be in worse states. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"We seek only to help you."

"To do what?"

"To win the war."

"Really?" I asked, making the Dalek look over at me. "Which war?"

"I do not understand."

"This war, against the Nazis? Or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life-forms that are not Dalek? OR the trying to end the Time War, finally?!"

"I do not understand. I am your soldier."

"Oh, yeah?" The Doctor asked. "OK." He turned round, picking up a giant spanner. "OK, soldier, defend yourself!" He began to bang the spanner against the Dalek.

"Doctor, what the devil...?!" Bracewell gasped.

"You do not require tea?" The Dalek asked as The Doctor continued to strike it.

"Stop it! Prime Minister, please!"

"Doctor, please, these machines are precious." Churchill begged.

"Come on! Fight back!" The Doctor shouted. "You want to, don't you? You know you do!"

"I must protest!" Bracewell stammered.

"What are you waiting for? You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on! Kill me. Kill me!" He struck it one more time.

"Doctor, be careful!" Amy shouted, pushing him back.

"Amy, don't!" I warned, pulling her back.

"Please desist from striking me." The Dalek begged. "I am your soldier."

"You are my enemy!" The Doctor screamed, hitting it with each word. "Mine and Flo's! And we are yours! You are everything we despise! The worst thing in all creation. We've defeated you time and time again, we've defeated you. Flo and I sent you back into the void! We saved the whole of reality from you! I am the Doctor and she is Flo Smith! And you are the Daleks!" He kicked the Dalek, making it roll backwards.

"Correct. Review testimony."

"'I am the Doctor and she is Flo Smith. And you are the Daleks!'" The Doctor's voice played back as The Doctor and I shared a look.

"Testimony?" The Doctor asked. "What are you talking about, testimony?"

"Transmitting testimony now." Another Dalek's voice called.

"Transmit what, where?"

"Testimony accepted!"

"Get back!" I shouted, pulling The Doctor back. "All of you!"

"Marines! Marines!" Churchill called. "Get in here!"

Two Marines ran in, only for the Dalek to kill them.

"Stop it! Stop it, please!" Bracewell gasped. "What are you doing? You are my Ironsides!"

"We are the Daleks!" One of the Daleks cried.

"But I created you!"

"No." It turned and shot off Bracewell's hand, revealing a stump of wires and circuits. "We created you!"

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" The Daleks cried, before teleporting off.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"He wanted to know what they wanted, what their plan was." I breathed as The Doctor and I shared a look. "We were their plan!" He took my hand and we ran out of the room.

"Hey!" Amy cried.

...

The Doctor and I ran into the storage room, heading down the stairs towards the TARDIS.

""Testimony accepted!" That's what they said!" The Doctor said. "Our testimony."

"Don't beat yourself up." Amy called, following after us. "You were right." We approached moved over to The TARDIS and The Doctor unlocked the door. "What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

I looked back at Amy, "This is what _we_ do." I gestured between The Doctor and I. "It's dangerous, so wait here."

Churchill entered the room, moving next to Amy.

"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" Amy asked.

"Safe as it gets around me." The Doctor sighed, waving and pulling me into The TARDIS.

...

The Doctor made his way around the controls as I looked at the scanner when the Dalek appeared.

"Bingo!" I smiled as The Doctor moved round, placing a kiss to my head, looking uneasy. "Theta, it's the Daleks." I smiled at him. "We've done it before, we'll do it again." He gave me another uneasy smile. "I love you, idiot." I placed a kiss to his cheek. "Just think, we'll get this over and done with, and before you know it, the baby will be here." The Doctor smiled at that. "Hey, there we go."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Jack?!"

I rolled my eyes, "I panicked, I don't want to explain everything to Amy..." I sighed. "The life we had before her... we were happy. Now you're in a different body, new companions and... everyones gone."

"We'll be fine." He smiled. "Right, Daleks."

...

The Doctor and I stepped out of The TARDIS into the Dalek ship, looking over at the three Daleks.

"How about that cuppa now, then?" He asked.

"It is the Doctor and Flo!" The First Dalek cried. "Exterminate!"

"Wait, wait, wait, I wouldn't if I were you!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jammy dodger. "TARDIS self-destruct. And you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it."

"You would not use such a device." The Second Dalek exclaimed.

"Try me." The First Dalek began to move forward. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans! No nothing! One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? TARDIS bang-bang, Daleks boom!" It moved back again. "Good boy."

I looked over at the instrument panels, "This ship's pretty beaten up - running on empty, I'd say, like you." I shrugged. "When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished." I smirked at them. "Cause one of my best friends destroyed you, remember?" I smiled. "The Doctor-Donna. Always fighting."

"One ship survived." The Second Dalek replied.

"And you fell back through time, yes? Crippled? Dying?"

"We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices."

"Progenitor?" The Doctor asked. "What's that when it's at home?"

"It is our past. And our future."

"Ohhh, that's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?"

"It contains pure Dalek DNA," The Third Dalek told us. "Thousands were created, all were lost, save one."

"OK, but there's still one thing I don't get, though - if you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?"

"It was... necessary." The Second Dalek replied.

"But why? I get it. Oh, I get it! I get it. Oh, ho, this is rich! The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure, the DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek."

"A solution was devised."

"Yes, yes, yes." I rolled my eyes. "Us. Our testimony. So you set a trap, you knew that the Progenitor would recognise us. The Daleks' greatest enemy! It would accept our word. Our recognition of you." The Second Dalek turned to the instrument panel behind it.

"No, no, no. What are you doing?" The Doctor asked, holding out the jammy dodger again.

"Withdraw now, Doctor, Flo, or the city dies in flames." The Third Dalek threatened.

"Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck, you don't have the power to destroy London."

"Watch as the humans destroy themselves."

I looked over at a scanner on the panel, watching a beam they sent from the ship to London, turning off the lights.

"Turn those lights off now." The Doctor ordered. "Turn London off or I swear I will use the TARDIS self-destruct!

"Stalemate, Doctor, Flo. Leave us, and return to Earth."

"Oh, that's it?" I snapped. "That's your great victory? You leave?"

"Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again."

"No, no, no!" I shouted. "We won't let you get away this time! _I_ won't! Not after everything you did! Canary Wharf, the Crucible... everything!"

A mechanical whoosh and then a soft thrumming filled the air.

"We have succeeded - DNA reconstruction is complete." The Daleks glided back, revealing a cubicle which in enveloped in red energy. The door slid open, sparks flying. "Observe, Doctor, Flo, a new Dalek paradigm!" Out of the cubicle glided new, larger Daleks, each in a different colour: white, blue, yellow, orange and red. "The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks! The resurrection of the master race! All hail the new Daleks! All hail the new Daleks!"

"Yes, you are inferior!" The White Dalek boomed.

"Yes."

"Then prepare."

"We are ready!" The three Daleks cried.

"Cleanse the unclean! Total obliteration! Disintegrate!"

The Blue Dalek fired at the three Daleks, disintergrating them.

"Blimey, what do you do to the ones who mess up?" The Doctor asked.

"You are the Doctor and Flo!" The White Dalek cried. "You must be exterminated!"

The Doctor pulled out the jammy dodger again, "Don't mess with me, sweetheart!"

The White Dalek turned to a scanner, "We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race. Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme."

"Which would be you, I'm guessing?" The Doctor asked. "Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty "Supre-eme" Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity." I glanced nervously at the Blue Dalek as it scanned The Doctor.

"And yourself."

"Occupational hazard."

"Scan reveals nothing!" The Blue Dalek cried. "TARDIS self-destruct device non-existent!"

"All right," The Doctor admitted, biting into the jammy dodger. "It's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea!"

A siren sounded and the Blue Dalek moved over to the scanner, "Alert! Unidentified projectile approaching!" It cried as The Doctor and I looked over at a second scanner. "Correction. Multiple projectiles!"

"What have the humans done?" The White Dalek asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor muttered.

"Explain! Explain! Explain!"

"Danny Boy to the Doctor and Flo!" A voice suddenly called over a PA. "Danny Boy to the Doctor! Are you receiving me? Over."

"Oh, Winston!" The Doctor cheered. "You beauty!"

"Danny Boy to the Doctor and Flo! Come in. Over."

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy!" I laughed. "Big dish, side of the ship, blow it up! Over!"

"Exterminate the Doctor and Flo!" The White Dalek ordered as we ran to The TARDIS, the Daleks firing at us.

We ran up to the console, "Danny Boy to the Doctor and Flo... only me left now." Danny boy called. "Anything you can do, sir, ma'am? Over."

The Doctor picked up a small microphone on the console, "The Doctor and Flo to Danny Boy... The Doctor and Flo to Danny Boy. We can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

"Good show, Doctor, Flo, go to it. Over." The Doctor passed me the microphone and began to run around the console, pulling at the controls. "Going in, wish me luck. Over." The Doctor began to work more frantically as I watched nervously at the scanner as the beam was destroyed. I let out a sigh of relief, "Danny Boy to the Doctor and Flo...going in for another attack."

"The Doctor and Flo to Danny Boy." I called into the microphone. "The Doctor and Flo to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship! Over."

"What about you, Doctor, Flo?"

I smiled, looking at The Doctor, "We'll be OK."

Suddenly, the White Dalek appeared on screen, "Doctor, Flo! Call off your attack!"

"Ah-ha, what?" I laughed. "And let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end!"

"Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth."

"I'm not stupid, mate!" The Doctor scoffed. "You've just played your last card!"

"Bracewell is a bomb."

The Doctor and I shared a look, "You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body!"

"His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum! Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android."

"No! This is our best chance ever! The last of the Daleks! We can rid the Universe of you, once and for all!"

"Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below! The Earth will die screaming!"

"And if we let you go, you'll be stronger than ever." I muttered. "A new race of Daleks."

"Then choose, Doctor, Flo! Destroy the Daleks or save the Earth. Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum! Choose, Doctor! Choose! Choose!"

The Doctor took the microphone from me gently, "The Doctor and Flo to Danny Boy. The Doctor and Flo to Danny Boy. Withdraw." He called.

"Say again, sir. Over." Danny replied.

"Withdraw! Return to Earth. Over and out."

"But sir...!"

"There's no time, you have to return to Earth now!" I begged. "Over!"

...

The TARDIS materialized in the storage room and The Doctor pulled my out, bolting off.

"Theta!" I hissed at him.

...

The Doctor ran into the map and punched Bracewell, sending him flying to the ground. I rolled my eyes at him as he shook his hand in pain.

"Doctor!" Amy gasped, appalled.

"Ow! Sorry, Professor." The Doctor winced. "You're a bomb! An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"What?" Bracewell gasped.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you - a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power." I explained quickly. "Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension!" The Doctor knelt beside him, pulling out the sonic and opening Bracewell's shirt. "Now keep down!" He used the sonic on Bracewell's chest, revealing the bomb, a circular pad divided into sections all glowing blue.

"Well?" Amy asked as one section turned yellow.

"I dunno, I dunno, I dunno!" The Doctor muttered, shaking the screwdriver. "Never seen one up close before!"

"So, what, they've wired him up to detonate?"

"Not wired him up! He is a bomb. Walking, talking," He immitated an exploding sound. "Exploding! The moment that flashes red."

"There's... a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire." The Doctor stood up. "Or a red one."

"You're not helping!"

"It's incredible." Churchill gaped. "He talked to us about his memories. The Great War..."

The Doctor tossed the sonic in his hands, "Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell! Tell me about your life!" He knelt back down next to him.

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time!" Bracewell stammered.

"Tell me and prove you're human. Tell me everything."

I glanced nervously at the bomb, one section red and another yellow.

"My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey. Just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but...but there was a storm."

"And your parents?" The Doctor hurried him. "Come on! Tell me!"

"Good people. Kind people. They... They died. Scarlet fever."

"What was that like? How did it feel?"

"Please..."

"How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me! Tell me now!"

"It hurt. It hurts, Doctor, so badly. Like a wound." The second section turned red, the third yellow. "It was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing."

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin! The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad and losing them and men in the trenches you saw die... Remember it! Feel it, because you're human." The third section turned red. "You're not like them. You are not like the Daleks!"

"It hurts! Doctor, it hurts so much!"

"Good! Good! Good! Brilliant! Embrace it."

"Doctor..." I called nervously as the fourth section turned red. "It's not working..."

"That means you're alive!" The Doctor continued, ignoring me. "They cannot explode that bomb, you're a human being! You are flesh and blood! They cannot explode that bomb! Believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell! And you, my friend, are a human being!" The fifth section turned red. "It's not working, I can't stop it!"

Amy knelt down next to Bracewell, "Hey... Paisley." She said softly. "Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

"W... What?" Bracewell stammered.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" She asked as the last section froze yellow. "But kind of a good hurt."

"I really shouldn't talk about her."

"Oh. There's a her." Amy teased as the last section reverted to blue.

"What was her name?" The Doctor asked.

"Dorabella." Bracewell breathed.

"Dorabella? It's a lovely name, it's a beautiful name."

"What was she like, Edwin?" Amy asked.

"Oh... Such a smile." Bracewell smiled dreamily. "And her eyes... Her eyes were so blue...Almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world... Dorabella..." All the sections reverted to blue, making me sigh in relief as the bomb disarmed itself.

"Welcome to the human race." The Doctor smiled before looking up at Churchill, "You're brilliant," He looked to Bracewell, "You're brilliant..." He looked to Amy. "And you..." He kissed her on the head, standing up, looking to me. "You? Does it need saying?" I smiled at him. "Now, gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks!" We turned to run out of the room.

"Wait! Doctor, Flo!" Bracewell called. "Wait... Wait." We stopped, looking back as Bracewell sat up. "It's too late. Gone. They've gone."

"No, no, no!" The Doctor exclaimed. "They can't! They can't have got away from us again!"

"No, I can feel it, my mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

The Doctor leaned against the pole next to him as I shook my head, annoyed.

"Doctor, Flo. It's OK!" Amy called softly. "You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor, Flo?"

"I had a choice." I laughed sadly. "And they knew we'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat us. They've won."

"But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it...?" The Doctor and I looked over at the Churchill and the people in the room as they looked back at us in support. "Is it?"

"No." The Doctor smiled slowly. "It's not too shabby."

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend." Churchill cheered. "Here, have a cigar!" He held out a cigar to him.

"No..." The Doctor muttered, waving it off and pulling me into a hug.

...

"Where's the Doctor and Flo?" Amy asked.

The Doctor and I walked into the map room, "Tying up loose ends." I called. "We've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in."

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor, Flo?" Churchill asked. "Those Spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!"

"Exactly." I smiled.

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?"

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston. It's gonna be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can."

"Stay with us, and help us win through! The world needs you two."

"The world doesn't need _me_." The Doctor shook his head, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Someone might, one day though." He muttered quiet enough so only I could hear, glancing at my bump.

"No?" Churchill asked.

The Doctor looked up at him with a smile, "The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill." He made the Victory sign to him.

"It's been a pleasure, as always." Churchill smiled, hugging me.

"Too right." I laughed.

"Flo..." He mumbled in my ear. "News travels through time periods, you know that." I nodded, understanding he must have found out that The Doctor and I had split up. "Look after yourself, ok?" He pulled back. "Say hello to your mother for me."

"Will do." I laughed, turning and heading back for The TARDIS.

...

I stood outside the TARDIS, leaning against the door as Amy and The Doctor made their way down the stairs, just coming back from telling Bracewell he could stay.

"So, you have enemies then?" Amy asked.

"Everyone's got enemies." The Doctor shrugged.

I laughed, "Yeah, but Amy's is the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell."

"Yeah!" Amy agreed. "And Flo's is, um, oh what was her name?" She asked. "The girl who stole that bloke you were dating for a little bit... totally horrible girl... oh, Macey!"

"Leave Rani alone!" I snapped, glaring at her. I'd forgotten that Rani, Clyde and Maria were Jasper, Lizzie and Macey. I still needed to find out how that had happened... "Sorry." I mumbled.

Amy frowned at me, "You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies." She said to the both of us as they leaned against the door, either side of me.

"Suppose so." The Doctor muttered.

"And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous."

I smirked at that, "Yup. Very." I nodded.

"Is that a problem?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" She smiled as The Doctor and I stared out into the distance. "You're worried about the Daleks."

I smiled sadly at her, "We're always worried about the Daleks."

"It'll take time, though, won't it? There's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up."

I shook my head, it never took the Daleks long to build themselves up.

"It's not that." The Doctor sighed. "There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have."

"Me?" Amy frowned.

"You didn't know them, Amy." I sighed. "You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should. The Doctor and I fought right at the heart of the battle, lost people during it..." I frowned at her. "Why don't you remember?" I turned and stepped into The TARDIS, The Doctor and Amy following.

...

I sat up, cuddled up in my bed. Well, it was The Doctor's. But it had been mine for such a long time, we couldn't be bothered to move me back into my old room. If it still existed. I hadn't really checked. I glanced around the small brown room, the fire opposite the brown bed, a small room to the right which held the bathroom.

The Doctor crawled in next to me with a sigh, his jacket, bow tie, shoes and braces removed. He lay out, staring at the ceiling. I ran a hand through his hair, making him look up at me with a smile.

"Is it starting to heal the pain?" He asked quietly. "Having Amy here?"

"What do you mean?" I mumbled.

He looked up at the ceiling again with a sigh, "The scars they left behind on us. Losing them. Rose, Martha, Jack, Donna, Hero, Jenny, Mickey... even the Metacrisis I suppose. Having Amy here... does it help?"

I thought about it a moment, "No." I whispered, shaking my head. "Donna was the last companion we had here. And it's too fresh. I feel like we're replacing her." Tears filled my eyes and The Doctor gently pulled me down, pulling me into a hug as I quietly cried myself to sleep.


	4. Time Of The Angels

**A/N - Don't forget to vote on the poll for the SJA adventure! I have also started a sneak preview story for my next rewrite so check it out! :P**

I lay snuggled up in bed, the day before my due date. The Doctor lay next to me, in just his underwear, a thing he'd got used to doing. Well, to be fair, it was his room that I just hadn't been bothered to move out of seeing as it had also been my room since we came back from 1913. Well, maybe since we lost Rose actually...

"Where shall we go today?" I muttered sleepily as I felt The Doctor move closer to me, putting an arm over my stoumach, holding my waist, snuggling his head into my side.

"Nowhere." He mumbled, moving up and placing a kiss to my neck. "You're due date is tomorrow. I'm not putting you in any danger."

I snorted, "Me and you, staying out of danger?" I laughed quietly. "Anyway, come on, I don't want to be stuck in because before you know it, the baby will be born and the travelling will be over."

"I thought you were looking forward to stop travelling?"

"I am." I opened my eyes, running a hand through his hair. "But once it's over, it's over. It'll be the last 5 years of my life, over. Time and Space, The TARDIS, our friends. I was thinking, just before we left to see Winston, that I miss having Martha around. Not just her, but Jack as well. Me, you, Jack and Martha it was the dream team. I miss it. I miss Donna too. Our friends, the way we used to be..."

The Doctor's eyes flickered open and he looked at me, "We'll go see them soon, yeah?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "There's a possibility that Amy might not like her though..."

He frowned, "Why wouldn't she like my little Doctor Jones? The woman's a star."

"Because Martha's my best friend and Amy has a tendancy to get jealous." The Doctor chuckled, placing a kiss to my head. "I tell you what, if you're so bothered... Let's do something safe then. Let's go to a museum or something."

"Thought you said I could get myself into danger wherever I went?"

I smirked, "Nah, we'll be ok, just this once."

...

The Doctor, Amy and I made our way through the Delerium Archive, The Doctor and I striding through, giving our opinion on things.

"Wrong!" The Doctor cried, eyeing something. "Wrong!"

I pointed to another artefact, "Bit right, mostly wrong."

The Doctor grinned, "I love museums."

"Yeah, great." Amy muttered. "Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship, Churchill's bunker...? You promised me a planet next."

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid." I explained. "It's the Delerium Archive, final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever."

"You've got a time machine, what do you need museums for?"

"Wrong! Very wrong!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Oooh, one of mine. Also one of mine. One of yours, Flo." I looked over at him to find the asteroid that Mum and I had trapped Oddbob the clown in, inside one of the cabinets.

"Oh, I see." Amy nodded. "It's how you keep score." The Doctor and I looked over at a cabinet, something catching our eye. We made our way over, looking at an old, rubble covered box with Old High Gallifreyan written on. "Oh great, an old box."

"It's from one of the old starliners." I remarked. "A Home Box."

"What's a Home Box? "

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data." The Doctor explained.

"So?"

"The writing, the graffiti - Old High Gallifreyan." I beamed. "The lost language of the Time Lords."

"There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods." The Doctor smiled.

"What does it say?" Amy asked.

The Doctor resisted, looking at me in frustration, making me laugh.

"Hello, sweetie." I translated, looking at The Doctor's expression. He really was dreading going to get her. "We are not leaving her."

"But-"

"Doctor!" I glared. "I can't believe you're dreading this! Come on..."

...

Alarms blared out as The Doctor, Amy and I ran into The TARDIS, the home box under The Doctor's arm.

...

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asked as we attached the home box to the console.

"Cos someone we know on a space ship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract our attention." I explained. "Let's see if we can get the security playback working."

Grainy black and white footage of River winking at the camera appeared on the monitor before switching to a clip of River in front of a door.

"The party's over, Doctor Song…" A man called off screen. "…yet still you're on board."

River turned to face him, "Sorry, Alistair." She said, although it sounded like she was talking to someone else. "I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

"Wait till she runs," The man off screen said. "Don't make it look like an execution."

River looked at her watch, "Triple-seven, five slash, three, four, nine by ten. Zero, twelve, slash, acorn." She winked at the camera. "Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."

I grinned at the scanner and The Doctor began to put the coordinates into the keyboards.

"What was that, what did she say?" Amy asked.

"Co-ordinates!" I laughed.

The Doctor ran up to the door, pulled it open and held out his hand as River came flying through, grabbing his hand and sending them both to the floor, River landing on top of him.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"River?" The Doctor asked as she pulled him to her feet.

The two of them watched as the ship she'd flown out of, fly away, "Follow that ship." She told him.

...

The Doctor, River and I worked the controls frantically as Amy stood to the side, watching.

"They've gone into warp drive, we're losing them!" River called. "Stay close!"

"I'm trying!" The Doctor replied.

"Use the stabilisers."

"There aren't any stabilisers!"

"The blue switches!"

"The blue ones don't do anything, they're just...blue."

"Yes, they're blue. They're the blue stabilisers!" I rolled my eyes, reaching over to press the stabilizers at the same time as River. We pressed them together and River laughed, reaching over and placing a kiss to my cheek in hello. She looked back at The Doctor, "See?"

"Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it?" The Doctor muttered, wiggling a lever. "They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers."

"Doctor, Flo, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked, eyeing River.

"You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!" He sat down on the jump seat, sulking.

I moved round to River, looking at her red heels that hung on the handle of the scanner, "I like your shoes." I mumbled.

She smiled at me, "OK." She called to us all. "I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination," She pressed a final button. "And parked us right along side."

"Parked us?" The Doctor scoffed. "We haven't landed."

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her."

"But it didn't make the noise."

"What noise?"

"You know, the..." He awkwardly imitated the TARDIS' wheezing sound.

"It's not supposed to make that noise." River smirked. "You leave the brakes on."

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise." He glanced over at Amy. "Come along, Pond, let's have a look."

"No, wait!" River and I called in unison, making the two of us laugh, The Doctor roll his eyes and Amy frown at the three of our reactions.

"Environment checks." River told The Doctor.

"Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right." The Doctor replied sarcastically, moving over to the door. "Environment checks." He stuck his head out of the door. "Nice out."

River rolled her eyes, turning back to the scanner, "We're somewhere in the Garn Belt." She called. "There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest..."

"We're on Alfava Metraxis-" The Doctor called. "The seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and..." He stuck his head out of the door again before looking back at us. "Chances of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." River and I said in unison, rolling our eyes.

Amy eyed us carefully, "You... talk..." River smirked at her. "Together. Do you always do that?"

"Yep." River laughed as The Doctor moved back over to the console.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?"

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best."

The Doctor smiled, smug, "Well, yeah."

"It's a shame you were busy that day." She smirked, picking up her shoes and linking arms with me. "Right then, why did they land here?" We headed over to the door.

"They didn't land."

"Sorry?"

"You should've checked the Home Box - it crashed."

We stepped out of The TARDIS, only for The Doctor to pull me back in, slamming the door. I rolled my eyes, leaning against the door.

"Explain!" Amy demanded as she followed The Doctor up to the console. "Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?"

The Doctor began to work the controls, "It's a long story and I don't know most of it." He replied. "Off we go!"

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go."

"Are you basically running away?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cos she's the future," I laughed teasingly. "Mine and The Doctor's future."

Amy looked between us, "Can you run away from that?"

"I can run away from anything I like." The Doctor said sternly. "Time is not the boss of me."

"No, but I am." I snapped, stepping out of The TARDIS again. I moved over and stepped next to River, who just stared at the ship that had crashed into the temple. "Sorry, you know what he's like."

"He's pathetic sometimes." River laughed as Amy and The Doctor stepped out of The TARDIS, moving next to us. "What caused it to crash? Not me."

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it." I shook my head.

"According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift." The Doctor shrugged. "No survivors."

"A phase-shift would have to be sabotage." River remarked. "I did warn them."

"About what?"

"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." She held up the PDA she held, beginning to key it in.

The Doctor moved back to Amy, "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked.

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song." The Doctor sighed.

River looked back at them, "Ahhh, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I?" I glared at The Doctor as he winced. "How exciting!" She chuckled.

"Spoilers!" We said in unison as River looked back to her PDA.

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that?" Amy whispered. "She just left you two a note in a museum!"

The Doctor turned and walked off.

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum: The Home Box of category four starliner and, sooner or later, him." River called back. "It's how he keeps score."

"I know." Amy laughed.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?"

The Doctor came up behind us with a sarcastic laugh, "I'm nobody's taxi service!" He moved behind River, talking into her ear. "I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship."

"And you are so wrong." River and I laughed in unison, along with a third voice. We looked round to see Hero leaning against The TARDIS with one foot against the door.

River rolled her eyes at him, "Stop sneaking up on us, Jenny doesn't like it."

"Herrroooooo," Hero imitated in a whiny voice. "Stop sneaking up on Mum and Daaaad." He laughed, pushing himself off the door.

"Riveeerrr," River called in the same whiny voice. "Stop shooting things, it encourages Uncle Clyde."

"Do you mind not doing impressions of Jenny?" I laughed as The Doctor half glared at them. "Honestly, you sound like annoying siblings." Hero grinned at me, pulling me into a hug. "Where have you been?" I mumbled.

"Looking after Jenny, sorry." He muttered, pulling out of the hug and turning hugging The Doctor.

"Amy, this is Hero." I smiled.

"There's one survivor." Hero shrugged, moving over and peering over at River's PDA. "There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die."

"Is it Jack?" I gasped in amusement.

River looked back at The Doctor with a smirk Hero laughed, "Now he's listening!" She laughed, holding the PDA to her ear, the two of them walking off. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal." She turned back and looked at The Doctor. "Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

The Doctor took out the sonic, using it on the PDA. She gave a small curtsey, smiling at him as he grumbled to himself.

"Ooh, Doctor!" Amy teased. "You soniced her!"

"We have a minute." River called, moving back over to us. "Shall we?" She opened up her diary. "Where were we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

"What's the book?" Amy asked.

"Stay away from it." The Doctor ordered.

"What is it though?"

"Her diary."

"Our diary." River and I corrected him.

"Her past," Hero explained. "Our," He gestured to himself, The Doctor and I. "Future... but for me, mostly my past. Time travel. We," He gestured to the four of us. "Keep meeting in the wrong order.

Four columns of swirling dust appeared by us, four soldiers in desert camouflage uniforms.

One of the soldiers came up to River, "You promised me an army, Doctor Song."

"No." River replied. "I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is Flo Smith." She gestured to me as The Doctor smiled proudly at me.

"Hope you don't mind me bringing The Doctor with me." I smiled as I shook the soldier's hand.

"Father Octavian, ma'am." He introduced himself. "Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?"

River turned to me, "Sweetie, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?"

The Doctor faced her, tense.

"Well..." I began.

...

The Doctor, Amy and I strode across through the camp, following after Octavian.

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship." Octavian explained to me. "Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this," He held a PDA out to me. "Behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up."

"Oh, good." I nodded.

"Good, ma'am?"

"Catacombs, probably dark ones. Dark catacombs, great!"

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead."

"You can stop any time you like."

"Father Octavian?" A soldier called over.

Octaviant turned to me, "Excuse me, ma'am." He smiled and I waved him off.

The Doctor moved over to some equipment on a table, using the screwdriver on it.

"You're letting people call you "ma'am." Amy remarked, eyeing me. "You never do that." She hosited herself up and sat on the table. "So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?"

"Now that's interesting..." The Doctor muttered, looking at Amy. "You're still here. Which part of "Wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe" was so confusing?"

"Ooh, are you all Mr Grumpy Face today?" Amy teased, pouting at him.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced," I began to explain quickly. "And one is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in with a Time Lord, screwdriver and a torch-and assuming I survive the radiation, and the whole ship doesn't blow up in my face-do something clever which I haven't actually thought of yet." Hero came up behind Amy, putting his hands on her shoulders, "That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?"

Amy turned and looked at Hero, "Is River Song your wife?" She asked. "Cos she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that to someone." Hero stared at her, eye wide and slightly disturbed. "She's kinda like, you know, "Heel, boy!" She's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn't she?" She gasped. "Is she gonna be your wife one day?"

"Yes. You're right." The Doctor said, pulling the attention away from Hero. "I am definitely Mr Grumpy Face today."

"Doctor, Flo!" River called from inside the transport ship.

"Oops!" Amy said. "Her indoors!"

"Hero, Father Octavian!"

The five of us walked over to the transport.

"Why do they call them Father?" Amy asked.

"He's their Bishop, they're his clerics." The Doctor explained.

"It's the 51st Century, the Church has moved on." I smiled.

...

The Doctor, River, Amy, Hero, Father Octavian and I stood in the transport ship, looking at a screen, watching a clip of black and white footage of a Weeping Angel, its body at an angle with its hands over its eyes.

"What do you think?" River asked. "It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop."

"Yeah, it's an Angel." I muttered.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "Hands covering its face."

"You've encountered the Angels before?" Octavian asked.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago." The Doctor nodded.

"But those were scavengers, barely surviving." I sighed.

Amy frowned, "It's just a statue."

"It's a statue when you see it." Hero corrected.

"Where did it come from?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century." River waved at hand at him. "It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time."

"There's a difference between dormant and patient."

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asked.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen." River explained. "So legend has it."

"No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock." I shook my head. "In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism."

"What, being a stone?" Amy frowned.

"Being a stone...until you turn your back." The Doctor mumbled.

...

"The hyperdrive would've split on impact." The Doctor explained as we all left the transport ship. "The whole ship will be flooded with radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing."

"Deadly to an Angel?" Octavian asked.

"Dinner to an Angel." I corrected. "The longer we leave it, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?"

River looked down at her PDA, "The Aplans. The indigenous life-form. They died out 400 years ago."

"200 years later, the planet was terraformed." Octavian added. "Currently there are six billion human colonists."

"You lot, you're everywhere!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Like rabbits! I'll never get done saving you." He smiled at me.

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population..."

"Oh, there is." I nodded. "Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load!"

"Verger, how we doing with those explosives? Dr Song, with me."

"Two minutes." River called to him. "Sweeties, I need you."

The Doctor mouthed "sweetie" to himself as I rolled my eyes, pulling him by the arm over to River.

"We found this." Hero held a book out to us. "Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman, it's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages."

The Doctor snatched the book, flipping through it and finishing it, "Not bad, bit slow in the middle, didn't you hate his girlfriend? No, hang on, wait, wait!" He sniffed the book.

Amy popped her head out of the transport ship, "Dr. Song?" She called. "Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?"

"No, just the four seconds." River replied.

The Doctor frowned, "This book is wrong! What's wrong with this book, it's wrong."

River watched The Doctor, amused, "Oh, it's so strange when you go all baby-face. How early is this for you?" She asked, opening her diary.

"Very early." The Doctor replied.

"So you don't know who I am yet?"

"How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same."

"I've got pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order though." She sighed, flicking through the pages. "I need the spotter's guide." She looked over at me. "You look like you're gonna drop any day."

I smiled, nodding, "Tomorrow's my due date." I looked between River and Hero. "Will you be there? The two of you? When the baby's born..." Hero and River shared a concerned look as The Doctor raised an eyebrow at me. "Please?"

"We can't." River sighed. "We wish we could, but we can't..."

I nodded, disappointed, "Yeah, sure, of course. Uh, what about Jenny? In fact, where is she?"

"On the pri-." River elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, Me-" She elbowed him again. "River!" He rubbed his side. "Jenny's waiting for us to come back."

"Pictures?" The Doctor suddenly asked. "Why aren't there pictures?" He frowned. "This whole book - it's a warning, about the Weeping Angels. So why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?"

"There was a bit about images." River remarked.

"Yes! Hang on..." He flipped through a book, stopping on a page. "'That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel.'."

"What does that mean? "An image of a Angel becomes itself an Angel."."

"The video..." I breathed, looking over at the transport ship.

"Amy!" The Doctor cried, running over to the transport ship.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor called against the door as Hero and River helped me over, seeing as I couldn't move quickly. "What's happening?"

"Doctor! Doctor, it's coming out of the television. The Angel is here."

"Don't take your eyes off it!" I shouted as The Doctor took out the sonic, using it on the keypad. "It can't move if you're looking." I looked over at The Doctor to find the door not opening. "What's wrong?" I frowned before realising. "It's deadlocked."

River pushed at the keypad, trying to override the controls, "There is no deadlock." She corrected.

"Don't blink, Amy!" Hero called. "Don't even blink!"

"Doctor!" Amy screeched.

The Doctor moved over, pulling at wires.

"What are you doing?" River asked.

"Cutting the power" He muttered. "It's using the screen, I'm turning the screen off. It's no good, it's deadlocked the whole system."

"There's no deadlock."

"There is now!"

"Help me!" Amy cried.

"Amy!" The Doctor called. "Can you turn it off?"

"Doctor!"

"The screen, can you turn it off?"

"I tried."

"Try again but don't take your eyes off the Angel." Hero called.

"I'm not!"

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster." I shouted as The Doctor and River worked frantically on the controls. "Don't even blink."

"I'm not blinking! Have you ever tried not blinking?"

"I have as a matter of fact!" I laughed nervously. "And I ended up living in 1969 for nearly 3 months. So now every day I try and blink as little as I can."

Amy groaned in frustration, "It just keeps switching back on!"

"Yeah, it's the Angel." The Doctor called.

"But it's just a recording."

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel."

I looked over at River as she used a small blowtorch on the door, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to cut through." She muttered. "It's not even warm."

"There is no way in, it's not physically possible."

"Doctor!" Amy cried. "What's it gonna do to me?"

"Just keep looking at it." The Doctor called. "Don't stop looking!"

"Just tell me. Just tell me. Tell me!"

The Doctor ran back and grabbed the book before running back over, sitting outside the transport door. He looked at the book before looking up, "Amy, not the eyes. Look anywhere but don't look at the eyes."

"Why?"

Hero frowned, "What is it?" He asked.

"The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there." The Doctor quoted.

"Doctor, what did you say?" Amy called.

"Don't look at the eyes!"

"No, about images, what did you say about images?"

"Whatever holds the image of an angel, is an angel." River shouted through.

There was silence suddenly, making me stare at the door nervously. Hero took my hand and squeezed it before the door slid open and the four of us ran in, The Doctor running over and unplugging the screen.

"I froze it!" Amy gasped. "There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good."

"That was amazing!" River beamed.

"River, hug Amy." The Doctor called over his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Cos I'm busy."

"I'm fine." Amy smiled.

"You're brilliant!" River laughed.

"Thanks. Yeah. I kind of creamed it, didn't I?"

"So it was here? That was the Angel?"

"That was a projection of the Angel." I muttered nervously as Hero pulled me into a hug. "It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant."

An explosion sounded outside the ship, startling us.

"Flo!" Octavian called. "We're through!"

I looked at the Doctor, Hero, River and Amy, "OK. Now it starts." I sighed, heading outside.

...

The group of us climbed a rope ladder into the maze of the dead, joining Octavian at the bottom. We turned on our torches, looking around carefully.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" I muttered.

"Grav globe." Octavian called, taking a gravity globe from a soldier as they handed it out to him.

"Where are we?" Amy asked. "What is this?"

"It's an Aplan mortarium." Hero replied. "Sometimes called a maze of the dead."

"And what's that?"

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone..." The Doctor took the gravity globe from Octavian, kicking it into the air, making i light up to show the cave with a number of stone statues. "The perfect hiding place."

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Octavian sighed.

"A bit, yeah."

"A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for."

"A needle in a haystack." River remarked.

"A needle that looks like hay." The Doctor added. "A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine."

Hero smiled at him, shaking his head.

"Right." Octavian called. "Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection." He turned to me. "One question - how do we fight it?"

"Uh..." I began nervously. "We find it, and hope." The Doctor and I headed off, Amy following.

I slowed down, glancing over at River as she went to follow, only for Octavian to grab her by the arm.

"They don't know yet, do they?" Octavian hissed to her. "Who and what you are."

"It's too early in his time stream." River replied.

"Well, make sure they don't work it out, or they're not gonna help us."

"She won't let you down." Hero snapped. "Believe you me, I have no intention of letting you take her back to prison." He pushed Octavian arm away, glaring at him. "Now leave her alone."

Octavian moved in closer to him, "You think they'll help you if they know who and what you are too?" He asked. "They've trusted you, trusted you with their first child! The ultimate soldier, who you refused to bring on this mission-"

"You leave Jenny out of this!" River hissed.

"Hero." Octavian snapped. "It is your _duty_-"

"I don't work for you." Hero replied darkly. "I don't answer to you-"

"To the universe! It's your duty that they don't find out until the time is right."

I frowned, "What do you mean?" I called quietly.

The three of them looked at me, startled, clearly not noticing I had heard them.

"Nothing." Hero smiled stiffly, moving over to me and rubbing a hand against my arm. "You alright?"

"Fine..." I replied suspiciously. "Come on, we better catch up with them."

...

River and I appeared either side of Amy, "You all right?" River asked.

Amy jumped slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded. "So, what's a maze of the dead?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls." Amy shot her a look, making me laugh. "OK, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm." She held up a small syringe. "This won't hurt a bit." She injected Amy's arm.

"Ow!" Amy cried.

"There, you see. I lied." River smirked. "It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

"So what's he like?" Amy asked, nodding over at The Doctor as he looked at River's PDA upside down, Hero standing next to him, amused. "In the future, I mean. Cos you know him in the future, don't you?"

"The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor."

"Oh, well that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?"

"Yes, we are." River called over to The Doctor.

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor muttered, focused on the PDA.

"Talking about you."

"I wasn't listening, I'm busy."

"It's upside down." Hero remarked, taking the PDA and turning it the right way round before sharing an amused look with River. "He doesn't change, does he?"

Amy smirked at River, "You're so his wife."

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy!" River laughed. "This is Hero we're talking about. Seriously?"

"Yep." Amy smiled at her as Hero shot me a gagging look.

River laughed at her, "You're good... _so _wrong... but good."

A gunshot startled us, making us turn and run after it.

...

We ran into the main chamber, only to find a young cleric had fired his gun at one of the statues.

"Sorry." The cleric gulped. "Sorry, I thought... I thought it looked at me."

"We know what the Angel looks like." Octavian snapped. "Is that the Angel?"

"No, sir."

"No, sir, it is not! According to the Flo, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor."

"Alright!" I snapped at Octavian. "Leave the bloke alone."

Octavian nodded at me guiltily.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Bob, sir." The cleric replied.

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob."

"It's a Sacred Name." Octavian added. "We all have Sacred Names, they're given to us in the service of the Church."

The Doctor moved over to them, "Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?"

"Yes, sir." Bob nodded nervously.

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron." He looked over at me. "Except her. She doesn't get scared of things any more." To be fair, he was right. I had noticed my lack to get scared lately, except for becoming a mother. "Carry on." He took my hand and we all turned back to the upward passage.

...

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just gonna collapse?" Amy asked. "There's a whole ship up there."

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River replied.

"We had dinner with their chief architect once." I muttered, eyeing the statues and gesturing between The Doctor and I. "Two heads are better than one."

Amy frowned, "You mean you helped him?"

"No, I mean he had two heads." I laughed.

"That book, the very end, what did it say?" The Doctor asked.

"Hang on." River said, getting the book out of her pack.

"Read it to me."

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves?" River read. "What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels."

"Are we there yet?" Amy groaned. "It's a hell of a climb."

"Don't moan!" I laughed. "I'm 24 months pregnant!"

Amy's eyes widened, "Your what?!"

"The maze is on six levels representing the ascent of the soul." River said quickly, sharing a look with me. "Only two levels to go."

"Lovely species, the Aplans." The Doctor smiled, putting his arm round me to help me walk. "We should visit them some time." I nodded in agreement.

"I thought they were all dead?" Amy frowned.

"So's Virginia Woolf. Flo's on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. That's having two heads. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

"Doctor, there's something." River and I said in unison.

Hero nodded in agreement, "I don't know what it is..." He winked at me. "Too many geniuses in the room."

"Yeah, something wrong." The Doctor nodded. "Don't know what it is yet either, working on it. Then they started having laws against self-marrying and what was that about? But that's the church for you. Erm, no offence, Bishop."

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor." Octavian glared at him as we made our way through a narrow passage lined with statues. "Lowest point in the wreckage is only about 50 feet up from here. That way." He nodded in the distance.

"Church had a point, if you think about it." Amy shrugged. "The divorces must have been messy."

I stopped suddenly and looked at a statue closely, "Oh!" I gasped. It made sense. I realised it now. The Aplans had two heads. Oh crap.

"What's wrong?" Amy frowned.

"Oh." River and The Doctor said in realization, sharing a look with us.

"Bugger." Hero muttered, taking River's hand.

"How could we not notice that?" She hissed.

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick." I muttered.

"What's wrong, ma'am?" Octavian asked.

"Nobody move." The Doctor ordered. "Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. We've made a mistake and we are all in danger."

"What danger?"

"The Aplans." River gulped.

"The Aplans?"

"They've got two heads."

"Yes, I get that. So?"

"So why don't the statues?" Hero pointed out.

"Everyone, over there." The Doctor ordered. "Just move, don't ask questions, don't speak." We all moved over to a clear spot, away from statues. "OK. I want you all to switch off your torches."

"Sir?" Octavian frowned.

"Just do it." We all turned off our torches, leaving just The Doctor's on. "OK. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" River asked.

"No."

The Doctor switched off his torch for a split second, turning it back on again to find the statues that were in front of us, now facing us before he bolted off.

"Oh, my God!" Amy gasped. "They've moved."

We turned and followed after The Doctor, looking at all the statues lining their way to the ship.

"They're Angels." The Doctor gulped. "All of them!"

"But they can't be." Hero frowned.

"Clerics, keep watching them." He backtracked, looking over to find the angels had moved after us. "Every statue in this maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us."

I laughed sarcastically, "Fabulous!"

"There was only one Angel on the ship." River breathed. "Just the one, I swear."

"Could they have been here already?" Amy frowned.

"The Aplans, how did they die out?" The Doctor asked.

"Nobody knows." Hero whispered.

"We know."

Octavian frowned, "They don't look like Angels."

"And they're not fast." Amy added. "You said they were fast. They should have had us by now."

"They're dying. Losing their form." I muttered. "They must have been down here for centuries, starving."

"Losing their image."

"And their image is their power." The Doctor added. "Power. Power!"

"Doctor?"

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out, the drive burn. The crash wasn't an accident - it was a rescue mission, for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up."

"We need to get out of here fast." Hero said sternly.

Octavian pulled out his radio, "Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in!"

"It's Bob, sir." Bob replied over the radio. "Sorry, sir."

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active!"

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir."

I snatched the radio from Octavian, "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, Flo." I called firmly. "Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my..." Octavian began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up!" The Doctor snapped.

"I'm on my way up to you, ma'am, I'm homing on your signal." Bob called.

"Well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast, told you, didn't I? Your friends, Bob, what did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir."

"That's odd." I frowned, sharing a look with The Doctor. "That's not how the Angels kill you, they displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something."

Octavian took the radio from me, "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs?" He asked. "We may be able to initiate a rescue plan."

The Doctor snatched the radio, "Don't be an idiot! The Angels don't leave you alive!" He snapped at Octavian before turning back to the radio, "Bob, keep running, but tell me, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, sir." Bob replied. "The Angel killed me, too."

We all looked at each other.

"What do you mean the Angel killed you too?"

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So when you say you're on your way up to us..."

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes."

"No way out."

"Then we get out through the wreckage." Octavian ordered. "Go!"

"Go, go, go. All of you run!"

"Doctor?" Amy called.

"Yes, I'm coming, just go, go, go!"

River and Hero took my arms gently, pulling me away with Amy.

...

River, Hero, Octavian, the clerics and I stood in the open chamber, looking up at the Byzantium. We'd lost Amy along the way, I presumed she'd gone back for the The Doctor and Hero and River had refused to let me go back for her, promising me that she'd be ok.

"Well." Octavian breathed. "There it is - the Byzantium."

"Well, it's got to be 30 feet." River remarked. "How do we get up there?"

"Check all these exits. I want them all secure." Octavian ordered.

"It's funny." I laughed nervously. "I was so bloody close to having this baby. Now we're dead!"

"Oh shutup!" Hero muttered, squeezing my hand.

A cleric ran back in from the passageway, "The statues are advancing along all corridors." He reported. "And, sir, my torch keeps flickering."

"They all do." Octavian sighed.

River looked up at the flickering gravity globe, "So does the gravity globe."

"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming."

"Yeah, it's the Angels." The Doctor called, running in with Amy. "They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves."

"Which means we won't be able to see them."

"Which means we can't stay here."

"There are more incoming!"

"Any suggestions?" River, Hero and I asked in unison.

"The statues are advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium."

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out." River sighed, looking at The Doctor. "No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea."

"There's always a way out."

The lights flickered, turning on again for us to find the angels blocking all the exits.

"Doctor?" Angel Bob called over the radio. "Can I speak to the Doctor, please?"

"Hello, Angels." The Doctor called into the radio. "What's your problem?"

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."

"Which is?"

"I died in fear. "

"I'm sorry?"

"You told me my fear would keep me alive but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down. And the same will happen to the mother of your children," The Doctor looked over nervously at me. "She will fight until the bitter end and you won't be able to save you."

"What are they doing?" Amy whispered to me.

"They're trying to make him angry." I spat.

"I'm sorry, sir." Angel Bob called. "The Angels were very keen for you to know that."

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass." The Doctor snapped into the radio. "I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."

"Yeah, I'm trapped. Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake!"

"What mistake, sir?"

The Doctor looked to Amy, "Trust me?"

"Yeah." Amy nodded.

He looked to River and Hero, "Trust me?"

"Always." They said together.

He looked to me, "Trust me?"

"Nope." I replied.

"That'll do." He nodded, turning to Octavian. "You lot - trust me?"

A cleric watched the passage nervously, "Sir, two more incoming!"

"We have faith, sir." Octavian nodded.

"Then give me your gun." Octavian handed him his fun. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do..." He jumped in place. "Jump."

"Jump where?"

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it." He aimed the gun in the air as River took my hand.

"Sorry, can I ask again?" Angel Bob asked. "You mentioned a mistake?"

"Oh, big mistake. Huge." The Doctor spat. "There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?"

He looked over at me, "Her." He spat angrily, firing at the gravity globe and making it explode as we jumped.


	5. Flesh And Stone

**A/N - Don't forget to vote on the poll! It's closing soon! :) Also, check out my sneak peek story for my new rewrite: The Saxon Campaign! **

I felt my hand be grabbed by Amy, the two of us sitting on the ground.

The Doctor jumped to his feet, "Up! Look up!"

"You OK?" River asked Amy and I.

"What happened?" Amy gasped.

"We jumped."

"Jumped where?"

"Up, up, look up!" The Doctor shouted.

"Where are we?"

"Exactly where we were." Hero breathed.

"No we're not."

"Move your feet!" The Doctor called, sonicing at an indentation on the floor.

Amy looked around with a frown, "Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain."

"Oh, come on, Amy, think!" I laughed nervously, glancing at the floor to realise we were at the bottom of the Byzantium. "The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?"

"The artificial gravity." The Doctor grinned, pulling me to my feet. "One good jump," He jumped on the spot. "And up we fell. Shot out the grav-globe to give us an updraft, and here we are!" He turned back and soniced the indentation.

"Doctor, Flo." Octavian called nervously. "The statues, they look more like Angels now."

Hero nodded, "They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army!"

"They're taking out the lights. Look at them, look at the Angels." The Doctor warned as the indentation opened up. "Into the ship, now, quickly all of you!" He jumped into the hole.

"But how?" Amy asked. "Doctor!" She peered into the hole to find The Doctor standing upright in a silver corridor.

"It's just a corridor." The Doctor called. "The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you., don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move!" He turned and used the sonic on the keypad.

"OK, men, go, go, go!" Octavian ordered, all of us jumping down with The Doctor. "The Angels, presumably they can jump up too?" The door shut closed.

"They're here. Now. In the dark, we're finished. Run!" A large door behind us closed, blocking our only escape.

"This whole place is a death trap."

"No, it's a time bomb." I said nervously. "Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic." The Angels bashed on the exterior door, trying to come in. "Oh, just me then." I looked over at the door. "What's through here?"

"Secondary flight deck." River replied.

"OK." Amy nodded. "So we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?"

River moved over to a control panel, trying to bypass the power.

"I've thought about that." Hero remarked.

"And?"

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths." He grinned, making me glare at him. "See. I've thought about it."

"The security protocols are still live." The Doctor said. "There's no way to override them, it's impossible."

"How impossible?" River asked.

"Two minutes."

The hum of the engines powered down and door we came through reopened, letting us look out at the cavern.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing." Octavian called.

The lights suddenly went out, The Doctor grabbing my hand as we looked at the opening to see an arm of an angel.

"Sir!" A cleric shouted. "Incoming!"

"Doctor!" Amy cried. "Lights."

The Doctor took out the sonic, using it on the control panel to help River. The lights flickered on, showing an angel making its way in before going off again, only to return brighter with four angels in the corridor with us.

"Clerics, keep watching them." Octavian ordered.

"And don't look at their eyes." The Doctor added. "Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now."

"Good work, Doctor."

"Yes. good. Good in many ways, good you like it so far..."

"So far?" Amy asked.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door." Hero explained. "I guess we'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control."

"Good, fine, do it." Octavian nodded.

"Including the lights." The Doctor gulped. "All of them. We'll need to turn out the lights."

"How long for?"

"Fraction of a second, maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer."

"Maybe?"

"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship, there isn't a manual for this!"

"Didn't we write a manual for fighting weeping angels?" I frowned. "Well, Martha and I did." I looked at The Doctor. "You threw it into a super nova!"

Amy rolled her eyes at me, "Doctor, we lost the torches." She said. "We'll be in total darkness."

"No other way." I gulped. "Bishop?"

Octavian turned to River, "Dr Song, I've lost good Clerics today." He said. "You trust these two?"

"I absolutely trust them."

"_He's_ not some kind of madman then?"

"River." I called to her. "I promise we'll be ok."

She looked back at me, considering it for a moment, before looking back to Octavian, "I absolutely trust him."

"Excuse me." The Doctor nodded, moving back to work on the door.

Amy frowned, "Don't you trust Flo?" She asked River.

River looked at her, "I do trust her. But she once told me not to let her promise me anything. So I don't."

Octavian pulled her over to one side as Amy looked away, "I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy." He hissed quietly to her as I eavesdropped. "But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?"

"Understood." She nodded.

"OK. Doctor, we've got your back." He called to the Doctor.

"Bless you. Bishop." The Doctor called over his shoulder.

"Combat distance, ten feet." Octavian ordered the Clerics. "As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol, we don't have bullets to waste."

"Amy, Hero, when the lights go down, the wheel should release." The Doctor told her. "Spin it clockwise, four turns."

"Ten." Amy nodded.

"No, four, four turns."

"Yeah, four, I heard you." She moved and took position at the door with Hero.

"Ready!" He pulled me closer to him, placing the sonic into the circuit.

"On my count then." Octavian nodded. "God be with us all. Three... two...one." The lights went out. "Fire!"

The Clerics fired at the angels as The Doctor, River, Hero, Amy and I tried to open the door.

"Turn!"

"Doctor, quickly!" River shouted.

"It's opening, it's working." Amy called.

The door opened and Amy, River, Hero and I slipped through the doorway, followed by Octavian and the clerics as The Doctor held open the door with the sonic, letting them through.

"Doctor, quickly."

"Doctor!"

The Doctor ran towards us as the door closed quickly.

We looked round to find ourself in the secondary flight deck. It was in major disrepair, wires all over the place, The Doctor bolting over to one of the controls.

"Doctor!" Amy gasped as we looked over to find the hatch lock spinning. Octavian reached into his bag and took out a device, placing it on the door. "What are you doing?"

"Magnetized the door." Octavian replied. "Nothing could turn that wheel now."

"Yeah?" I scoffed as the wheel began to turn again.

"Dear God!"

"Ah, now you're getting it! You've bought us time though, that's good. The Doctor is good with time."

Amy looked over to find another door wheel spinning, "Doctor!" She called nervously.

"Seal that door." Octavian ordered. "Seal it now!" A cleric moved over, placing a magnetic device on the door.

"We're surrounded!" River gulped as a third door began to spin.

"Seal it, seal that door." Another cleric moved over, placing a device on the door. "Doctor, how long have we got?"

"Five minutes, max." The Doctor called.

"Nine." Amy muttered.

Hero and I shared a look, frowning, "Five." The Doctor corrected her.

"Five, right yeah."

"Why d'you say nine?"

"I didn't."

"We need another way out of here." River said.

Octavian shook his head, "There isn't one."

"Yeah, there is, course there is." The Doctor nodded. "This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So," He snapped his fingers. "What do they need?"

"Of course." River breathed as Hero, River, Octavian and I shared a look and The Doctor snapped his fingers again.

"Of course, what?" Amy frowned. What do they need?

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asked.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow." I said, running hand through my hair and moving over to the rear wall. "This whole wall should slide up." I glanced down to find black clamps on the bottoms of the walls. "There's clamps. Release the clamps!" The Doctor ran over, using the sonic on the clamps, placing a kiss on my head as he went.

"What's through there?" Amy asked. "What do they need?"

Hero laughed, "They need to breathe."

The door slowly rose up, revealing a fully grown forest. The Doctor smiled as Amy stared, awestruck, making me laugh.

"But that's... That's a..."

River nodded, "It's an oxygen factory."

"It's a forest."

"Yeah, it's a forest, it's an oxygen factory."

"And, if we're lucky, an escape route." The Doctor added.

"Eight." Amy laughed nervously, making Hero and I share another confused look.

"What did you say?" River asked.

Amy shook her head, "Nothing."

"Is there another exit?" The Doctor asked. "Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there."

"On it!" Octavian nodded, stepping into the forest. "Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels."

"But trees!" Amy gasped. "On a space ship?"

"Oh, more than trees, way better than trees." The Doctor laughed. "You're going to love this." He stepped into the forest. "Treeborgs..." He moved over to a tree, pulling open a bit of bark, showing white a blue plastic circuitry. "Trees plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. It is an eco-pod running through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle, on a space ship, in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?"

Amy chuckled, "Seven."

"Seven?" He frowned, jumping back down into the flight deck.

"Sorry, what?"

"You said seven." He frowned even more, looking at her carefully.

"No. I didn't."

Hero eyed her, "Amelia, yes, you did."

"Flo, Doctor!" Octavian called from the forest. "There's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck."

"Good, that's where we need to go." I nodded.

"Plotting a safe path."

The Doctor eyed Amy even more, "Quick as you like!" He called over his shoulder.

"Doctor, Flo?" Angel Bob called over the radio. "Excuse me. Hello, Doctor, Flo? Angel Bob here, sir."

The Doctor sat back into the command chair, "Ah." He said into the radio. "there you are, Angel Bob. How's life?" He winced. "Sorry, bad subject."

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."

The Doctor held the radio up to my mouth, "Achieve?" I asked.

"We're not achieving anything." The Doctor called into it. "We're just hanging. It's nice in here, consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

"The Angels are feasting, sir, ma'am." Angel Bob said. "Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond."

"Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?"

"We have no need of comfy chairs."

The Doctor beamed, "I made him say comfy chairs!"

Amy laughed, "Six."

The Doctor stood up and I snatched the radio from him, "Okay, well, enough chat." I spat. "Here's what I want to know: what have you done to Amy?"

"There is something in her eye." Angel Bob replied.

"What's in her eye?"

"We are."

"What's he talking about?" Amy asked. "Flo, I'm five." We all stared at her as she blinked, shaking her head. "I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine."

"You're counting." River muttered.

"Counting?"

"You're counting down." Hero nodded. "From ten. You have been for a couple of minutes."

"Why?"

"I don't know." The Doctor frowned.

"Well, counting down to what?"

"I don't know."

"We shall take her." Angel Bob called. "We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space."

"Get a life, Bob." I said bitterly. Nobody hurt Amy. Nobody hurt any of The Doctor's companions. Nobody hurt any of my friends or family. Nobody. "Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much."

"With respect, ma'am, there is more power on this ship than you yet understand."

A loud, horrible screeching filled the air, making me wince.

"Dear God, what is it?" River asked.

"They're back." Octavian remarked.

"It's hard to put in your terms, Dr Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing." Angel Bob called.

"Laughing?" I asked.

"Because you haven't noticed yet. The Doctor and Flo in the TARDIS hasn't noticed."

"Doctor, Flo!" Octavian called.

"No, wait," I frowned. "There's something...we've..." I turned round slowly to see the crack in the wall from Amy's bedroom high in the wall. "Missed. Oh crap."

The Doctor ran back to the wall.

"That's..." Amy stammered. "That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl."

"Yes." The Doctor nodded.

"OK, enough, we're moving out!" Octavian nodded.

"Agreed." River called, she and Hero taking a hand of mine each. "Doctor?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Fine!" He reached up, using the sonic on the crack.

"What are you doing?"

"Right with you."

"We're not leaving without you!"

"Oh yes you are. Bishop?"

"Miss Smith, Miss Pond, Dr Song, Hero, now!" Octavian ordered.

River grabbed hold of Amy and pulled her into the forest, Hero pulling me with them.

...

Octavian and the clerics led us through the forest, keeping Hero, Amy, River and I safely in the center. I glanced back at Amy as she began to walk slower, stumbling, looking ill.

"Amy?" I asked, grabbing hold of her arms. "Amy, what's wrong?"

River and Hero looked back, "Amy, what's wrong?" They asked.

"Four." She mumbled, curling up onto a moss covered rock.

"Med-scanner, now!" River ordered, one of the clerics giving her a PDA.

Hero kneeled down next to Amy, running a hand through her hair nervously.

"Dr Song, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving." Octavian called.

I turned away from Amy, glaring at Octavian, "We wait for the Doctor." I snapped as River kneeled next to Hero, using the PDA on Amy.

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved..."

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor and Flo are in the room, your only mission is to keep them alive long enough to get everyone else home." River spat, not bothering to look back at him. "And trust me. It's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, and if he's alive, I'll never forgive him." I glanced back to see The Doctor had appeared behind us. "And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah." He nodded.

River turned and looked at him as Hero laughed, "I hate you!" We snapped in unison.

"You don't." He laughed. "Bishop, the Angels are in the forest." He moved over to Amy's side.

"We need visual contact on every line of approach." Octavian nodded.

"How did you get past them?" Hero asked.

"Found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe." The Doctor shrugged as Hero nodded, impressed.

"What was it?" Amy mumbled.

"The end of the universe. Let's have a look then." He took the PDA from River, checking it.

"So. what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." River reassured her. "You're fine."

I peered over The Doctor's shoulder, "Everything, you're dying." We said together.

River looked at us, horrified, "Doctor, Flo!" She gasped.

"Yes, you're right, if we lie to her, she'll get all better!" The Doctor said sarcastically. "Right. Amy! Amy. what's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Doesn't mean anything."

"Doctor." Amy groaned.

"Busy."

"Scared!"

"Course you're scared, you're dying, shut up!"

"OK, let him think." River said calmly.

The Doctor stood up, "What happened? She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an angel for too long..."

"Sir!" A cleric called. "Angel, incoming!" We looked round to see an Angel watching us from the trees.

"And here." Another called.

"Keep visual contact, do not let it move!" Octavian ordered.

The Doctor began to pace, slapping the sides of his head, "Come on, come on, wakey, wakey! She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and…and..."

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." Amy mumbled.

"A living image in a human mind. We stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't even blink and that's exactly what they want, cos as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside."

"Oh my god!" I cried. There was an angel in her mind!

"There's an Angel in her mind." He gasped, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Three." Amy gulped. "Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die!"

"Please just shut up, I'm thinking." The Doctor snapped. "Now counting, what's that about?"

I snatched the radio from The Doctor, "Bob, why are they making her count?" I asked.

"To make her afraid, ma'am." Angel Bob replied.

"OK." I spat angrily. "But why, what for?"

"For fun, ma'am."

I screamed, throwing the radio away angrily. They would not hurt her. She was my best friend. She was _Amy_. I was not gonna let the weeping bloody angels hurt my best friend. They tried to hurt Martha the first time round, and they would not hurt Amy this time.

"Flo, Doctor, what's happening to me?" Amy gasped. "Explain!"

"Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel." Hero explained as The Doctor sat beside Amy. "It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind, and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off."

"Then what do I do?"

The Doctor stood up again, "If it was a real screen, what would we do, we'd pull the plug." He said.

"But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would take over!" Hero argued.

"Then what?" River asked. "Quickly!"

"We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain." The Doctor said. "We've got to pull the plug, starve the Angel."

River looked at the PDA nervously, "Doctor, she's got seconds."

"How would you starve your lungs?"

"I'd stop breathing."

"Amy, close your eyes!"

Amy shook her head, "No, no, I don't want to."

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you, it's afraid! Do it! Close your eyes!"

Amy hesitated for a moment before closing her eyes, making the scanner beep and the readings turn from red to green.

"She's normalising." River sighed. "You did it! You did it!"

"Sir?" A cleric called. "Two more incoming."

"Three more over here." A second shouted.

River put away the scanner, "Still weak, dangerous to move her."

Amy sat up, "So, can I open my eyes now?"

The Doctor knelt down in front of Amy, "Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of...paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes."

"Flo, Doctor, we're too exposed here." Octavian called. "We have to move on."

The Doctor straightened up, "We're exposed everywhere, and Amy can't move, and anyway, that's not the plan."

"There's a plan?" River asked, sitting next to Amy and putting an arm around her.

"We don't know yet, he hasn't finished talking." I laughed, The Doctor winking at me.

"Right!" The Doctor called. "Father, you and your Clerics will stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold each of you personally responsible, twice. River, Hero, Flo, us, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck-"

"Flo's pregnant, isn't she staying here?" Amy asked.

"No!" The Doctor, Hero and River said in unison.

"She's gonna drop any day now." Hero said. "She has to stay with us, no offence Amy."

"Right, Primary Flight Deck." The Doctor continued. "Which is..." He licked his finger and held it up in the air. "A quarter mile straight ahead. We'll stabilise the wreckage. stop the Angels, and cure Amy."

"How?" River asked.

"I'll do a thing."

"What thing?"

"I don't know, it's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!"

"Flo, Doctor, I'm coming with you." Octavian said. "My Clerics can look after Miss Pond. These are my best men, they'd lay down their lives in her protection."

"I don't need you."

"I don't care. Where Dr Song goes, I go." He said as River moved over to them.

"What?" The Doctor frowned, looking between River and Octavian. "You two engaged or something?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." Octavian replied, turning to a cleric. "Marco, you're in charge till I get back."

Hero looked over at River, shooting her and amused look as she mouthed 'I hate you' to him, walking off with him and Octavian following.

"Doctor, Flo..." Amy called. "Please, can't I come with you?"

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond." Octavian called.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up."

The Doctor sat down next to Amy, "You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can. I promise."

"You always say that."

"I always come back." He got back up, taking my hand. "Good luck everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later!" He tapped her on the head. "River, going to need your computer." We turned and followed after River, Hero and Octavian.

...

Octavian led River, The Doctor, Hero and I through the forest as the PDA beeped, The Doctor taking it out and checking it.

"What's that?" River asked.

"Readings from a crack in a wall." The Doctor replied.

"How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?"

"Here's what I think."

"Here we go." Hero muttered, putting his arm around River as she smirked at him.

"One day there'll be a very big bang, so big every moment in history - past and future - will crack."

"Is that possible?" River asked. "How?"

"How can you be engaged in a manner of speaking?"

River and Hero laughed, "Well..." River laughed. "Sucker for a man in uniform." She smiled at him.

Octavian walked over, "Dr Song is in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago. I am legally responsible for her until she has accomplished her mission and earned her pardon."

"Meh." Hero shrugged. "Technically, I'm responsible for her."

"You're not responsible for me." River laughed.

Hero grinned, pinching her arm that he had around her, "I am and always have been. And your mother and father would kill me if I didn't keep an eye out on you."

River rolled her eyes, "You're such an idiot."

The Doctor stared at River, stunned, "You were in Stormcage?" He asked before the PDA beeped.

"What? What is that?"

"The date! The date of the explosion where the crack begins."

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?"

The four of us looked over at the PDA, reading the date of 26/06/2010.

"My time." I mumbled.

...

The Doctor used the PDA, taking readings on the PDA as Octavian tried to find a way in, finding a wall that had the Primary Flight Deck behind it, River, Hero and I standing guard.

"It doesn't open it from here, but it's the Primary Flight Deck." Octavian called. "This has got to be a service hatch or something."

"Hurry up and open it, time's running out." River called over her shoulder.

"What?" The Doctor frowned. "What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?"

"Yeah. I just meant..."

"I know what you meant, hush! But what if it could?"

"What if what could?" Hero asked.

"Time. What if time could run out?"

"Got it!" Octavian called, pulling open a hatch.

"Cracks in time, time running out... No, couldn't be. How is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks?" He turned to me. "In Leadworth. You have a duck pond!"

"And?" I frowned before realising. "But there's no ducks there..."

"And she didn't recognise the Daleks! OK, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah! Oh!"

Hero grabbed me by the arm, gently pulling me back to the hatch, "Come on."

"Dr Song, get through, now." Octavian helped River through. "Doctor? Doctor?"

The Doctor did some calculations in the air, "Time can be unwritten." He muttered. "It's been happening and we haven't even noticed!"

"Doctor, we've have to move."

"The CyberKing!" I called over. "When you went to Victorian London after I left. You said a giant cyberman walked over all of Victorian London and now, no-one remembers."

"We don't have time for this." Hero muttered, forcing me through the hatch.

...

"There's a teleport!" River called as The Doctor climbed into the hatch into the Primary Flight Deck, which looked just like the Secondary Flight Deck, just not destroyed. "If I can get it to work, we can beam the others here." We looked round to find Octavian gone. "Where's Octavian?"

"Octavian's dead, so is that teleport." The Doctor replied. "You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator." He took the PDA from her, moving over to me. "She killed a man, apparently." He mumbled in my ear. "A very good man."

"Who?" I whispered. "River?"

"Mm."

"There's got to be more to it."

"All I know is that you're having my baby, which could be here in a matter of hours and I've just realised that Amy still doesn't know. Why haven't you told her?"

"Because we grew up with her constantly going on about the 'Raggedy Doctor.'" I snapped quietly. "There's a possibility that if she knew, it would break her heart."

"Please say you're there." Amy's voice suddenly crackled through on the radio. "Hello? Hello!"

"Is that you?" The Doctor asked into the radio.

"Doctor?"

"Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?"

"They've gone. There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other."

"No. They wouldn't."

"What is that light?" River asked.

"Time running out." He sighed, turning back to the radio. "Amy. I'm sorry. I should never have left you there."

"Well, what do I do now?" Amy asked.

"You come to us. Primary Flight Deck, other end of the forest."

"I can't see! I can't open my eyes."

The Doctor used the sonic on the radio, "Turn on the spot."

"Sorry, what?"

"Just do it. Turn on the spot. When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's time energy spilling out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it."

"But the Angels, they're everywhere."

"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you."

"What does the Time Energy do?"

"Just keep moving!"

"Tell me!"

I stared at him, "Theta..." I said quietly. "She's scared. Tell her."

The Doctor sighed, "If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all. Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving!"

"It's never going to work." River called over.

"What else have you got?" The Doctor shouted at her. "River, tell me!"

Hero stepped in front of her protectively, glaring at The Doctor, "We are always there when we need you!" He shouted at him. "Don't be so bloody ungrateful!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud whooshing and a clanging, startling us.

"What's that?" River asked.

"The Angels running from the fire." The Doctor replied, shooting Hero an apologetic look. "They came here to feed on the time energy. Now it's going to feed on them." He turned to the radio. "Amy, listen to me. I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. It'll beep if there's something in your way. You just manoeuvre till the beeping stops." He breathed in sharply. "Because, Amy, this is important. The forest is full of Angels. You're going to have to walk like you can see."

"Well, what do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Look, just keep moving."

"That time energy, what's it going to do?" River asked.

"Er, keep eating."

"How do we stop it?"

"Feed it."

"Feed it what?"

"A big complicated space-time event should shut it up for a while."

"Like what, for instance?"

"Like me, for instance!" The Doctor shouted.

Or me. I could just wait. If we could hold of the angels long enough, I could have the baby in the middle of a weeping angel invasion and then just throw myself into the crack. Maybe that was what my timeline was. Wait, what was I thinking of?! I wasn't going to have my baby here!

A high-pitched beeping echoed through the flight deck.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"It's a warning. There are Angels 'round you now. Amy. listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know you can do it. The Angels are scared and running and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this. Now." He sighed angrily, banging his hand against the instrument panel as I watched River and Hero attempt to fix the teleport. "You have to do this!"

There was an awful long silence before Amy spoke again, "Flo, Doctor, I can't find the communicator!" She gasped. "I dropped it! I can't find it. Doctor! Flo... Doctor, Flo!" She suddenly appeared in the room, being caught by Hero and River.

"Don't open your eyes." River said soothingly. "You're on the Flight Deck, the Doctor and Flo are here. Hero and I teleported you." She looked over at The Doctor. "See? Told you I could get it working."

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you." The Doctor cheered.

River raised an eyebrow at him, "Maybe not." She laughed as an alarm blared.

Hero groaned, "What now?"

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power," The Doctor said. "Which means... the shield's going to release!" We looked over to see the shield of the forest opened and we were confronted by a large number of angels, one at the front holding a radio. The Doctor stepped forward, "Angel Bob, I presume."

"The Time Field is coming." Angel Bob replied. "It will destroy our reality."

"Yeah, and look at you, all running away. What can I do for you?"

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if the mother of your child throws herself into it, it will close and they will be saved."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She could do, could do that. But why?"

"Your friends would also be saved."

"Well, there is that."

River and Hero stepped up to The Doctor, "We've travelled in time." River said. "We're both complicated space/time events, too. Throw one of us in."

"Oh, be serious!" The Doctor scoffed. "Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than the both of you and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip."

Hero and River shared an amused look, "If only you knew." Hero muttered. "But Doctor, we can't let you do this."

"No, seriously, get a grip."

"You're not going to die here!" River argued.

"No, I mean it. River, Hero, Flo, Amy, get a grip."

"Oh, you genius!" River and I gasped in unison. He was going to turn of the gravity.

"Sir, the Angels need Flo to sacrifice herself now." Angel Bob called.

Hero moved over to me, taking my hand, River taking the other as they grabbed onto the handles on the instrument panel.

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it." The Doctor smirked. "And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels..."

"You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything." River said to Amy, putting her hands onto the handle, gripping her spare hand on herself.

"Night-night."

The gravity switched off and The Doctor casually gripped a handle himself. We flew up sideways as we hung on tightly and I looked up, watching as the angels flew into the crack. It made me feel nervous. It felt just like when The Doctor and I were holding on for dear life before Rose fell into the void.

...

Amy sat on a rock back on the beach, wrapped in a blanket as The Doctor and I stood next to her.

"Ah, Bruised everywhere." Amy groaned.

"Me too." The Doctor nodded.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut."

"Neither did you, I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the time field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now."

"Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

I smiled, "You're a time traveller now, Amy. Changes the way you see the universe forever. Good, isn't it?"

"And the crack. Is that gone too?"

"Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening... somewhere out there, somewhere in time." I frowned, looking in the distance. There was always something coming after us. I sighed, The Doctor and I heading over to River.

"You, me...handcuffs." River smirked, holding up her hands, cuffed up. "Must it always end this way?"

"What now?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep." Hero nodded, walking over with a PDA to his ear, using it like a phone. "Thanks Jenny. I'll tell them you say hi. Seeya in a bit." He hung up, smiling at us. "The prison ship's in orbit." He said, gesturing to his PDA. "They'll beam us up any second." He smiled at River. "You might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see." He looked back to us. "Jenny says hi."

The Doctor looked at River, "Octavian said you killed a man." He said.

"Yes." River said sadly. "I did. A good man. A very good man. The best man I've ever known."

"Who?"

"It's a long story, Doctor, can't be told." She smiled.

Hero nodded in agreement, "It has to be lived."

"No sneak previews." River laughed. "Well, except for this one: you'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

"The Pandorica, ha!" The Doctor chuckled, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "That's a fairy tale."

River laughed, "Oh, Doctor, aren't we all? I'll see you there."

"We look forward to it." I nodded.

She winked at me, "I remember it well."

The Doctor chuckled, me and him walking away.

Amy walked up to River, "Bye River."

"See you. Amy." She smiled as the handcuffs beeped. "Oh!" She looked to Hero. "I think that's our ride."

"Can we trust you, River Song?" The Doctor called over.

"If you like, but where's the fun in that?" She laughed, her and Hero teleporting away.

The Doctor shook his head, turning and looking out at the ocean.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asked.

"Time can be rewritten." He smiled.

...

The Doctor and I worked round the console as Amy sat on the jump seat, arms crossed.

"I want to go home." She called.

The Doctor looked over at me sadly, "OK."

Amy smiled, moving over next to him, "No, not like that! I just… I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too." I frowned, looking over at her. What was she running from? The only thing I could think of was... No. She couldn't be possibly running from him. She looked over at me, "I need to talk to you first though."

...

I stepped out of The TARDIS into Amy's room to find it in it's usual attire. Amy moved over to her bedside table, picking up a red velvet box and opening it, showing me a engagement ring before nodding to behind me. I turned round to find a wedding dress hanging off of her wardrobe.

I looked back round at her, "Stop." I said, tears running down my face. "Stop running from Rory."

"I can't." She replied.

"What would your mum and dad say if they knew?"

"I lost my parents!"

"No you didn't!" I snapped before frowning. "Wait, you did. But... oh my head hurts." I rubbed a hand on my head. I could remember Augustus and Tabitha being there... but then, I couldn't... "I can't do this." I stepped back into The TARDIS, bumping into The Doctor.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Get out of my way." I muttered, pushing him out of the way. He frowned, stepping out of The TARDIS and shutting the door behind me. I moved up to the console, sitting on the jump seat as the big screen by the door flickered on, showing The Doctor sitting next to Amy on her bed.

"Well!" He nodded.

"Yeah!" Amy agreed.

"Blimey!"

"I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?"

The Doctor checked his watch, "We've been gone five minutes."

Amy picked up the box again, showing him her engagement ring, "I'm getting married in the morning."

"Why did you leave it here?" He asked, taking the box from her.

"Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?"

"Yeah."

"You really are an alien, aren't you?"

"Who's the lucky fella?"

"You met him."

"Ah, the good looking one or the other one?" He mimiced Rory's nose.

"The other one."

The Doctor shook his head, "He's Flo's best friend, I should really remember that." He sighed. "Well, he was good too."

"Thanks. So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?"

"Why would you need comforting?"

"I nearly died. I was alone in the dark and I nearly died. And it made me think."

"Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times..."

"About what I want. About who I want. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah..." He frowned. "No."

"About who...I want."

"Oh, right, yeah... No, still not getting it."

"Doctor, in a word, n one very simple word even you can understand..." She moved over and attempted to straddle him, making my eyes widen and jump up.

The Doctor nervously pushed her away, clambering over the foot rail, "Uh...! You're getting married in the morning!"

Amy walked round, "The morning's a long time away." She pushed him up against the door of The TARDIS, "What are we going to do about that?" She pulled down his braces.

He pulled his braces back up, "Listen to me. I'm 907 years old. Do you understand what that means?" He pushed her away.

"It's been awhile?"

"No. no. no! I'm 907, and look at me. I don't get older, I just change. You get older. I don't, and this can't ever work." He pushed her away again, his back firm against the TARDIS. "Believe me, I tried it once and we broke each others hearts."

"Oh, you are sweet, Doctor." Amy smirked. "But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so...long term." She reached up, kissing him.

I stared through gritted teeth. Why? Why him?! Of all people, why did it have to be him she had to be like that to?!

The Doctor pushed her away, "But you're human! You're Amy! You're getting married in the morning!" He blinked. "In the morning."

Amy pulled back with a frown, "Doctor?"

"It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you."

"Hold that thought!" She grinned, lying back on the bed.

"Amy Pond... Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

He pulled her off the bed, "Come on!"

"Doctor!" She laughed flirtily as The Doctor pushed her into The TARDIS. They looked over at me before noticing the screen flicker off.

I shook my head bitterly, stalking up to them and pushing them out of the way, stepping out of The TARDIS.

"Flo!" Amy shouted, stepping out after me.

I turned back from the doorway of Amy's room, "What?" I spat.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." I growled. "Leave me alone. Get in that blue box, and disappear like he always does!" I turned and stormed off.

...

I stormed across the dark night of Leadworth, straight up to the warmly lit local pub. I pulled my perception filter key over my neck and stepped in, hearing cheers of my name and I looked over to find all of 'the boys', as I called them, including Jeff and Rory, all dressed in red t shirts with a picture of Amy and Rory on.

I laughed, starting to feel better at all my old friends, "Alright boys!" I moved round the crowd, hugging them and kissing them on the cheek before eventually getting to Rory. "Hey."

He gave me a nervous smile, "Is everything normal now? I'm allowed ot contact you."

I nodded, "All sorted. You're getting married in the morning!"

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't contact you and-"

"It's fine." I reached up, hugging him before pulling back. "No Mels?"

"Just missed her." He smiled. "She'll be there tomorrow, don't worry. She's my 'best man'." He said, putting 'best man' in air quotes.

I laughed, "Doesn't Amy have a maid of honour?"

"She was waiting for you to come back. Cutting it a bit fine as well." He frowned. "What's going on? Are you wearing that thing that makes you look not pregnant?" I nodded. "Right. And The Doctor-"

"Rory!" I laughed. "This is your stag do! Let's have a laugh, yeah?"

He smiled, "Yeah. I'll get you a drink." He turned and headed off to the bar.

I know I wasn't with The Doctor anymore, and Amy didn't know anything about us or that we were having a baby together but... I still loved him. And it broke my heart to see her kissing him. It broke my heart even more that she'd do that to Rory.


	6. Vampires In Venice

**A/N - Last chance to vote on the poll! :) PLEASE REVIEW! **

A couple of hours later, Rory sat next to me at the bar, shouting into his phone.

"Hey...!" He called. "It's me! Hello! How are you? The reason for this call is because I haven't told you for seven hours that I love you, which is a scandal, and even if we weren't getting married tomorrow, I'd ask you to marry me anyway. Yes, I would, because you are smashing." I glanced behind him as a large cake was wheeled in, "The Stripper" being played in the background. The boys started to laugh, poking him, Jeff putting his arm around me. "Oh... Oh. Oh, blimey. I've... I've... I-I-I... I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up, pocketing the phone.

"Out! Out! Out!" Everyone began to shout, making me laugh when suddenly The Doctor's head burst out of the top of the cake, backwards as Rory and I shook our heads in disbelief, the music stopping as everyone stared in horror.

The Doctor stood up, turning around, "Rory!" He cheered. "Flo! That's a relief. I thought I'd burst out of the wrong cake. Again. That reminds me, there's a girl outside in a bikini. Could someone let her in, give her a jumper? Lucy. Lovely girl." He smiled awkwardly before looking at Rory. "Now, then. Rory. We need to talk about your fiancee. She tried to kiss me." Everyone gasped and Rory stared in horror as I glared at The Doctor. "Tell you what, though." He stammered, looking at my glare. "You're a lucky man - she's a great kisser." Jeff dropped his glass as we stared at The Doctor. "Funny how you can say something in your head and it SOUNDS fine..."

...

"Oh! The life out there, it dazzles." The Doctor called from under the console, sitting in the swing as I sat on the jump seat, Amy pacing nervously as Rory stood by the console. "I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans..." Rory looked down nervously as the underconsole sparked. "Ohhh!"

"It's meant to do that." I muttered.

"Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it WILL tear you apart. So...I'm sending you somewhere. Together."

"Whoa!" Amy exclaimed. "What, like a date?"

"Anywhere you want, any time you want." He jumped off of the swing, walking up the stairs to the console. "One condition - it has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890! The first Olympic Games! Think of it as a wedding present, because, frankly, it's either this or tokens." He looked at Rory's stunned expression. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" He turned and walked past me, heading up the stairs. "Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain."

"It's another dimension." Rory said simply.

The Doctor turned and headed back down the stairs, "It's basically another dimen... What?"

"After Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories; FTL travel, parallel universes."

"We have friends who live in a parallel universe." I commented, looking up at the time rotor.

"I like the bit when someone says, "It's bigger on the inside!"." The Doctor frowned. "I always look forward to that."

"I didn't say that."

"So, this date." Amy interrupted. "I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?"

"How about somewhere... romantic?" The Doctor suggested, pulling a lever.

...

The Doctor and I stepped out into a busy market in Venice, sometime a long time in the past..

The Doctor opened his arms, "Venice!" He cheered. "Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city. Preposterous city!" Rory and Amy looked about in amazement as they stepped out. "Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding... constantly... Just beautiful! Oh, you gotta love Venice. And so many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova.

I grabbed the Doctor's wrist, looking at his watch, "1580." I sighed. "That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for 145 years." The Doctor nodded, understanding as I looked back at Amy and Rory. "Don't want to run into him. The Doctor owes him a chicken."

Rory frowned, "You owe Casanova a chicken?"

"Long story. He had a bet with him."

...

The four of us made our way through a arch, only for a official man dressed in black to stop in front of us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" He called. "Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor held up the psychic paper, "There you go, fella." The official took the paper from him. "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

The official bowed, "I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise."

The Doctor took the paper back, "No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens, visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them."

"Oh, that's nice." Amy remarked. "See where you bring me?" She slapped The Doctor's arm. "The plague!"

"Don't worry, Viscountess." The official bowed again as Amy sighed. "No, we're under quarantine here, no-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." He pointed to a crest on the box he carried.

"How interesting." I frowned. "I heard the plague died out years ago."

"Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she, now?"

Rory reached out and grabbed the psychic paper as the official stalked off, The Doctor and Amy walking off.

"According to this, I am your eunuch!" Rory called after them.

"Oh, yeah, I'll explain later." Amy shrugged as I rolled my eyes, taking Rory's hand and heading after them.

...

The four of us leant against the wall, looking across the canal at a group of women in white gowns and wearing veils walk out of a building, a man running up to them shouting and pulling up their veils.

"That doesn't look good." I muttered, turning to find The Doctor had disappeared.

"I hate it when he does that!" Amy groaned.

...

Rory and Amy made their way along a narrow passage and I walked behind them slowly as they talked.

"And what have you been doing?" Rory asked.

"Well... running." Amy shrugged. "And fighting. I've been scared. More scared than I thought was..."

"Did you miss me?"

"I... I knew I'd be coming back."

"He was right." Rory looked back at me. "It blots out everything else."

I nodded, "It hurts. You should have never got involved."

"Rory..." Amy sighed. "This is our date. Let's not do this, not now."

"Ha!" Rory gulped. "We are in Venice and it's 1580!"

Amy laughed, "I know!"

They both laughed, linking arms and walking off. I sighed, shaking my head and following after them.

They both laugh as they walk off, arm-in-arm. They pass a stairway where Francesco is lounging at the top, unnoticed. A young flower-seller walks by and sees him.

...

"Come on Flo." Rory said.

I sighed, moving closer to Amy and putting my arm around her waist, the two of us smiling as Rory took a photo with his phone. Suddenly, a piercing scream filled the air and Amy and I automatically bolted towards it.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

...

The three of us ran into a passage to find a man in a cape leaning over a young girl, collapsed on the floor. The man looked up and walked past us with a hiss, holding his cape in front of his face.

Rory rushed over to the girl, blood on her neck, "She'll be OK. Where are you..." Amy and I shared a look, running after the man. "Flo! Amy! Come back!"

We ran off, following the man before coming to an abrupt end at a canal.

"Hm." I frowned. "Interesting. We better go find The Doctor."

...

Amy and I bolted up to The Doctor, the three of us meeting by the canal.

"Doctor!" Amy gasped.

"I just met some vampires!" The Doctor cheered.

"We just saw a vampire!"

"And creepy girls and everything."

"Vampires!"

They both spoke together and I frowned, hearing something about The Doctor going to the vampires house. They both jumped up and down excitedly as Rory ran up to us.

"We think we just saw a vampire." Rory gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The Doctor nodded. "Amy was just telling me."

"I think The Doctor actually went to their house." I frowned.

"Oh." Rory nodded. "Right. Well..."

"OK, so..." The Doctor began, slapping his hands on Rory's cheeks. "First we need to get back in there somehow."

"What?!"

"How do we do that?" Amy asked.

"Back in where?!"

The Doctor grinned, "Come and meet my new friend."

...

We sat in Guido's house, the man who had ran up to the girls at the school, and he showed us a map of Venice. To be fair, I didn't know if it was because I was extremely pregnant, but I wasn't completely sure what was going on.

The Doctor, Amy and I sat at the table, looking at the map with Guido, Rory sitting on some barrels behind us.

"As you saw, there's no clear way in." Guido said, pointing at the map. "The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

Amy nodded, "You need someone on the inside."

"No." The Doctor shook his head.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"We pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in."

"Oh. So you know what I was going to say!"

"Are you insane?" Rory gaped.

"We don't have another option."

"He said no, Amy. Listen to him."

"There is another option." Guido suggested, pointing in Rory's direction. "I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy."

The Doctor sniffed the barrels, "Gunpowder." He put his hand on Rory's shoulder. "Most people just nick stationery from where they work." Rory slowly slid off the barrel and backed away into a dead rabbit, hanging by the fireplace. "Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive."

"Since when?" I frowned. "This regeneration of yours doesn't seem bothered by guns."

"What do you suggest, then?" Guido asked. "We wait until they turn her into an animal?" He turned away and poked the fire.

"I'll be there three, four hours tops." Amy said.

The Doctor gave her a small smile, "No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go." He sat down on the bed, head in his hands. He took a breath, sitting back. "But I have to know. We go together. Say you're my daughter."

"What?!" Rory gasped. "Don't listen to him!"

"Your daughter?" Amy raised an eyebrow at him. "You look about nine."

"Brother, then." The Doctor shrugged.

"Too weird. Fiancé."

Rory shook his head furiously, "I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiancé."

"No. No, you're right."

"Thank you."

"I mean, they've already seen the Doctor. You should do it."

"Me?"

"Yeah! You can be my brother." She smiled, rubbing his head playfully.

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's OK?"

"Actually," Guido said, looking over at The Doctor. "I thought you WERE her fiancé."

The Doctor shook his head, "Yeah, that's not helping."

"This whole thing is mental!" Rory cried. "They're VAMPIRES, for God's sake."

"We hope." I muttered.

Amy frowned, "So if they're not vampires...?"

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire?" I looked over at The Doctor who nodded in agreement with me.

...

The Doctor and I sat in Guido's house, waiting for Rory to return and from Guido to get back from changing into Rory's clothing.

"You take me home after this." I said bitterly, sitting on the bed. "And I want you to leave me alone and never come back." I spat, staring into the distance. "And I mean it this time. You stay away from me, my family and our children."

The Doctor moved in front of me, kneeling down, "You cannot stop me from seeing our children."

I laughed bitterly, "Oh, I can definitely out run you Doctor! Don't think I can't!"

"I know you can out run me, but don't think I won't find you." He spat. "I will get everyone you have ever loved to drag you back and there's no way you will be able to resist. I will get Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, Clyde. Martha and Mickey and Jack. I will make Donna remember, meaning she will die, to get you back. I will even break down the walls of the universes and get Rose and the metacrisis to drag you back, ok?!"

I burst into tears, "My best friend kissed you!" I sobbed. "I had 4 friends in the universe who weren't involved with you. And now, I have 1. You've dragged Amy in, Rory in and Jeff very briefly in. Mels is the only one left. And knowing my luck, she's secretly someone we know, like River or something!" He pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into his shoulder.

...

The Doctor, Rory and I sat in a gondola as Guido, now dressed in Rory's clothes guided us along the canal.

"She'll be fine." The Doctor sighed.

"You can promise me that, can you?" Rory asked.

"We're here." Guido called.

...

The Doctor carried a lit torch and opened the creaking gate, Rory and I following after him.

"Right." The Doctor nodded as we made our way down a set of underground steps. "OK, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back..."

"What happened?" Rory asked. "Between you and Amy? You said she kissed you."

The Doctor stopped at some wooden steps, leading to a door, "NOW?!" He asked. "You want to do this NOW?!" He sighed, going up the steps.

"I have a right to know." Rory called, the two of us following after him. "I'm getting married in 430 years."

We made our way through the door and down a narrow passage, "She was frightened, I was frightened, Flo was frightened, but we survived, and the relief of it... and so she kissed me."

"And you kissed her back?"

"No. I kissed her mouth."

I really wasn't liking this. Why The Doctor would make me feel this uncomfortable? Well, it _was_ The Doctor.

"Funny."

"Rory..." I sighed, taking Rory's hand.

The Doctor stopped, looking at him, "Rory, she kissed me because I was there. It would have been you," He tapped him on the chest. "It SHOULD have been you."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Exactly. That's why I brought you here." A strong gust of wind vlew through the passageway, blowing out the torch and leaving us in the dark. "Can we go and see the vampires now, please?" He whispered.

...

The Doctor pushed the grate to the courtyard open, climbing out by using Rory as a ladder.

"Push..." He groaned, getting out before pulling me out. "Come on." We turned and pulled Rory up. "There we are." He turned, looking around for Amy. "Amy!" He whispered. "Where's Amy? I can't see a thing."

"Just as well I brought this, then." Rory said, pulling out a small pencial torch.

The Doctor reached into his jacket, pulling out a long torch, "Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight."

"Yours is bigger than mine."

I smirked, "Let's not go there." I laughed.

Rory looked over at me, "If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall, the salsa band..." He sighed.

"Mrs Poggit will give you back your deposit, surely?" I frowned before shaking my head. "What am I talking about?! It's you and Amy!"

The Doctor opened up a chest on the ground to find skeletal remains.

Rory and I moved over to look, "What happened to them?" Rory asked.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them." The Doctor muttered.

"That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own."

"Yeah, except they haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their bodies."

"Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

"Maybe not everyone survives the process."

Rory turned and walked away in frustration before growling, turning back and pointing at The Doctor.

"You know what's dangerous about you?" He shouted. "It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around. And Amy and I should have listened to Flo because she sees through you!"

"Who are you?" A voice called. The three of us jumped as girls dressed in white dresses appeared, one in each archway around us. The Doctor held up the light to them as they came closer.

"We should run." The Doctor called, as Rory took my hand. "Run!" We turned and ran.

...

The Doctor, Rory and I ran along the corridor, bumping into three people, a woman with black hearing, wearing a cape, the man we saw attacking the woman and another man.

"Cab for Amy Pond?" The Doctor asked.

The girls began to come together at the end of the corridor.

"This rescue plan, not exactly watertight, is it?" The woman asked.

The Doctor turned back, holding the light at the girls, "Ha-ha!"

Amy, followed by Guido's daughter who I remember was called Isabella, ran in from an intersecting hall.

"Rory!" Amy cried.

"Amy!" Rory gasped.

"Quickly, through here!" Isabella called, running back the way she came. The Doctor and I shared a look, the four of us chasing after her.

...

We ran through the door, slamming it shut.

"They're not vampires!" Amy said.

The Doctor used the sonic on the door, "What?!"

"I saw them, I saw her. They're not vampires. They're aliens!"

I chuckled sarcastically, "Classic!"

"That's GOOD news?!" Rory asked. "What is wrong with you people?!"

"Oh, everything, Rory."

We looked over at the door as the aliens tried to break through, Rory urging us through forward into a passage.

"Come on, move!" The Doctor brandished the light at the man who attacked the flower seller, making him wince behind them. "Keep moving! Come on, guys."

...

Isabella opened the doorway and ushered us forward down the stairs to the canal where Guido waited for us.

"Quickly. Get out. Quick!" Isabella encouraged, pushing us out, wincing at the sunlight, putting her hands up to block her eyes.

"Oh..." The Doctor turned to help Isabella. "Come on, run!"

"I can't!" She gasped, being dragged back inside by the girls of the school.

The Doctor pounded on the door, spasming as the door electrified, making him fall to the ground. Amy and Rory ran over, checking him over.

"Is he dead?" Amy gasped.

"The Doctor? Dead? You've got to be kidding me." I said sarcastically.

Rory shook his head, "No, he's breathing."

I looked back at Guido who looked down at the ground sadly. He was never going to see Isabella again. Wow. What if something happened to my son and I never saw him again? It was hard enough that I never knew how long the time between seeing Jenny would be.

...

The Doctor sat on a throne, belonging to the vampire woman, Signora. The Doctor had explained things to me and she was a fish type woman from Saturnyne. I leant against the throne as Signora walked in, The Doctor giving her a wolf whistle.

"Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you... Sister of the Water?" The Doctor asked.

"No, let me guess." Signora smirked. "The owner of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're a refugee, like me?"

"We'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer. You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank... hence no reflection."

"Your question?"

"Why can we see your big teeth?"

She laughed, "Self-preservation over-rides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

"Where's Isabella?" I asked.

"My turn. Where are you from?"

"Gallifrey." The Doctor replied.

"You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum."

"Why are you here?"

"We ran from the silence. Why are you here?"

"Wedding present."

"The silence?" I asked, frowning.

"There were cracks." She sighed. "Some were tiny... some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw silence... and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours and the crack snapped shut behind us... and Saturnyne was lost."

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark II? "

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?"

"Hmm." The Doctor nodded, standing up and walking up to her. "Where's Isabella?" He whispered.

"Isabella?"

"The girl who saved our friend."

"Oh, deserters must be executed." Signora shrugged. "Any general will tell you that. I need an answer, Doctor. A partnership. Any which way you choose."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you? I'm a Time Lord. You're a big fish. Think of the children."

"Carlo!" The man second man who had attacked us earlier appeared. "You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while YOU philosophise."

"This ends today. I'll tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone." Carlo moved over, putting a hand on his chest to stop him to move. "Take your hands off me, Carlo." He took my hand and we walked to the door before stopping. "And you know why? You didn't know Isabella's name." He opened the door. "You didn't know Isabella's name." We stepped out, slamming the door shut.

...

The Doctor used the sonic, examining the bites on Amy's neck as we sat in Guido's house.

"You're fine." The Doctor nodded. "Open wide." He stuck a sweet into her mouth before standing up, shouting and pacing. "I need to think. Come on brain, think, think. Think!" He sat down at the table. "Think!"

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Amy said, mouth full.

I put my hand over Amy's mouth, "Don't talk when he's thinking, trust me." I muttered.

"It's the school thing I don't understand." Rory frowned.

"Rory." I said warningly, putting my hand over his mouth.

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido suggested.

"Ah-ah-ah!" The Doctor snapped.

"What?"

"Rory." I sighed, nodding to him. Rory frowned at me, placing his hand over Guido's mouth. "Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here, then she closes off the city and, one by one, changes people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool." I said to The Doctor.

"Got it." He nodded. "Then what? They come from the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable... She said, "I shall bend the heavens to save my race."." I took Amy and Rory's heads, making them nod and The Doctor smile. "Bend the heavens... Bend... the heavens... She's going to sink Venice."

"Crap." I muttered.

"She's... she's going to sink Venice?" Guido asked.

I nodded, "And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed."

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women." Rory told me. "You need... blokes."

I pointed at my bump, "You don't think I know that?" I laughed.

"She's got blokes." Amy said.

"Where?" The Doctor asked.

"In the canal. She said to me, "There are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water."."

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got 10,000 children swimming in the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Ew. I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's... that's... Ew." He looked over at me, giving me a look. I raised an eyebrow at him. Yes, of course, I would try and set our son up with people. A loud clattering from the floor above us startled us, making us look up. "The people upstairs are very noisy."

"There aren't any people upstairs." Guido remarked.

"I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know he was going to say that?"

The wood creaked above us.

Rory looked up, "Is it the vampires?"

"Like I said, they're not vampires. Fish from space."

There was a loud thump and glass smashed, the girls appearing in the room, more outside the window. The Doctor pulled me closely to him as we stood quickly and he pulled out the ultraviolet light.

"Aren't we on the second floor?"

The girls at the window smashed the glass and The Doctor held out the light, keeping them back. He used the sonic on them, showing their true selves, a kid of sharp faced fish.

"What's happened to them?" Guido asked.

"There's nothing left of them." I gulped. "They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so... buxom."

"OK..." The Doctor gulped, switching off the screwdriver. "Move. Come on."

We turned and bolted downstairs, Guido snatching the light from The Doctor.

...

Amy, Rory and I ran out of the house, chickens flying out of the way as we disturbed their path.

"Go, go, go, guys!" The Doctor called, following us. "Keep moving, go, go go!"

Guido shoved The Doctor out, locking it, "Stay away from the door, Doctor." He shouted.

The Doctor pounded on the door, "No! Guido! What are you doing?! I'm not leaving you! What are you doing?!" He took out the sonic, using it on the door.

"It's wood!" I shouted at him.

"Guido!" He stared at the door at horror before looking back at me, taking my hand and running. The two of us flew to the floor as the house exploded behind us. The Doctor sat up, looking down at me. "Are you ok?"

Suddenly, a twinge ran through my stoumach, making me grab The Doctor's arm tightly.

"Fine." I hissed.

"Flo, what's wrong?!"

"Deal with this first, for god sake!" I groaned as he pulled me to my feet. We moved over to Amy and Rory, who hadn't noticed our moment, the four of us looking up at Venice through smoke and damage.

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase." The Doctor gulped.

"We need to stop her." Amy said. "Come on!"

"No, no. Get back to the TARDIS."

"You can't stop her on your own."

"We don't discuss this! I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it. Huh?"

Amy turned and stormed off.

...

The three of us watched from the opposite side of the canal as Signora's son opened the gate and looked up at the thunder filled sky.

"Oh, my God!" Amy gasped. "What is going on?"

"The sky, it's like it's boiling." Rory said, the three of us running off.

"Who is that bloke? Signora's son?" I asked.

"Francesco, I think his name is." Amy replied.

...

The three of us made our way through the streets, only to be blocked by a wet Francesco. Rory picked up some candlesticks, holding them in a form of a cross.

"Flo, Amy, run!" Rory shouted as Francesco swiped away the candlesticks, moving towards Amy and I. "This way, you freak! Don't! This...this... this way, you big, stupid, great... SpongeBob! The only thing I've seen uglier than you is... your mum! No..."

Francesco span round, looking at Rory, "Did you just say something about Mummy?"

Rory picked up a broom, brandishing it like a sword. Francesco pulled out a real sword, making Rory gulp. He went to attack Rory, only for Rory to defend himself with the broom handle.

"Careful!" Amy called. "Hit him! This way, bring him this way! Rory!"

Francesco sliced through the broom handle, making Rory stare nervously. He thrust the sword through a hanging drape, Rory dodging out of the way before wrapping Francesco in the drape before backing away.

"Ew!" Rory frowned. "You stink of fish." He backed away into the next courtyard.

Francesco followed after him, "Well, I'm hardly going to smell of cheese and biscuits."

Rory tripped, falling backwards onto the ground and hitting his head. Francesco leapt, changing form into a fish in mid air, and landed on Rory as Amy pulled me up onto the stairs.

"Hey! Mummy's boy." Amy called, holding up a compact mirror and making Francesco explode in the reflected sunlight.

Rory wiped the dust off of him, "Ohhh... Oh..."

"That was lucky." Amy nodded as Rory stood back up. "Why did you make the sign of the cross, you numpty?"

He made his way over to her, "Oh, oh, right! I'm being reviewed now, am I?"

She grabbed him by the jacket, kissing him passionately before grinning, "Now we go help the Doctor."

"Rightio." He nodded, stunned.

...

The three of us ran through the streets, sneaking through the gate to the school as Carlo was distracted.

...

"In here!" I called, pulling Amy and Rory into the throne room, bumping into the Doctor.

"Get out!" The Doctor called. "I need to stabilise the storm." He ran over to the throne.

"We're not leaving you." Rory argued.

"Right," He walked over to us. "So one minute it's, "You make people a danger to themselves," the next it's, "We're not leaving you!" But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets..." The ground suddenly shook, some of the ceiling falling down and making us fall to the ground, getting another twinge in my stoumach.

"What was that?"

The Doctor stood back up, "Nothing. Bit of an earthquake."

"An earthquake?" Amy laughed nervously.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them."

"No?" Rory asked.

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake." He turned and faced the throne. "Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program, so tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything." He headed for the throne, beginning to check the wires in the back. "We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator."

"You go." I ordered him, pushing him away. "We'll deal with the throne." He nodded, turning and running out of the room. "Right, all of the wires, just rip 'em out."

Amy and Rory nodded, the three of us ripping out the wires out of the back of the chair, making it spark.

...

The three of us ran out into the rainy courtyard, looking up to see The Doctor climbing up the bell tower.

"There he is!" Rory gasped.

"Oh." I groaned, rubbing my stoumach. "I'm going to bloody kill him!

"Come on!" Amy and Rory shouted. "Come on!"

Suddenly, the rain stopped and the clouds cleared, the birds beginning to sing.

Amy and Rory began to laugh, hugging each other as I doubled over in pain. I wasn't going into labour. No! I was fine. I still had time.

...

The Doctor, Amy, Rory and I made our way through the marketplace as the residents of Venice cleaned up after the storm, the four of us heading back to the TARDIS.

"Now, then, what about you two, eh?" The Doctor asked. "Next stop Leadworth Register Office? Maybe I can give you away."

"It's fine." Rory sighed. "Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've..."

"Stay…with us." Amy said. "Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay." She looked over to The Doctor, who looked at me. I nodded with a smile.

"Fine with me." The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah?" Rory asked. "Yes, I would like that."

"Nice one." Amy grinned, kissing Rory. "I will pop the kettle on." She unlocked The TARDIS door. "Hey, look at this, Flo. Got our spaceship, got our boys. My work here is done." She laughed, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her.

Rory scoffed, looking at me, "We are not your boys." He said.

The Doctor clapped a hand on Rory's shoulder, "Yeah, we are."

"Yeah, we are." Rory sighed.

I smiled, shaking my head and stepping into The TARDIS. I walked up to the console and leant against the railings, hand on my bump, as The Doctor and Rory walked in, shutting the door behind them.

"So!" The Doctor cheered, making his way up to the console, pulling a lever and sending us into the vortex. "How about-"

"Doctor." Amy interrupted dryly, standing on the other side of the console with Rory. "Give us a minute will you?" The Doctor gave me an unsure look and I nodded at him before he headed off into the corridors. "I think we need to talk, don't you?"

"You shouldn't have kissed him." I snapped.

"And I've apologized, why can't you let it go?"

"Because I love him, Amy!"

She stared at me, a little stunned, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

I scoffed tearily, "It's so much more than that, you don't even realise."

"You're over exaggerating now!"

"OVER EXAGGERATING?!" I shouted. "The Doctor and I were together for a long time!" The two of them stared at me, stunned. "And we broke up before he even met you."

Amy gulped, "Is that his baby?" I nodded back to her. "You lied, Flo! You said that the father was some bloke called Jack! Who the hell is he? Is he even real?"

I soffed, "Of course he's real!" I snapped. "He lives... well, I'm actually not sure where he lives at the moment. Well, I don't even know where he even is at the moment but he's one of my best friends! And I love him so much. And he abandoned me to keep me safe. And so I panicked. And I know he would go along with it."

"Explain everything, now!"

"The Doctor and I have a daughter." I gulped. "She's grown up. She was born an adult, it's a long story. Her name is Jenny. My adoptive Mum used to travel with The Doctor and it turned out she was my real Mum. I have a little brother and three sort of adoptive siblings. My best friend Martha is a doctor, she travelled with us and she married a bloke called Mickey who used to travel with us and my other best friend Donna lost her memory saving mine and The Doctor's lives. And-" I screamed, doubling over in pain.

Rory bolted over to me, holding my arms, "How long have you been in pain?"

"Since the explosion." I shrugged painfully. "I'm fine, don't worry." I quickly slipped to the ground, clutching Rory's arm, Amy bolting over.

"Oh my god." Amy breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I gulped, glancing at the floor. "What's that?" I asked, looking at the water on the glass floor.

"I think your water just broke." Rory said. "You're having the baby."

_"Are you on your way?" _I asked the baby, only to recieve no answer.

"He's not answering." I sobbed, Amy and Rory frowning at me. "I can speak telepathically with the baby, but there's no answer!" I groaned, squeezing Amy and Rory tightly. "DOOOOOOOOOCTOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" I screamed.


	7. The Birth

**A/N - VERY LAST CHANCE TO VOTE ON THE POLL. IT IS NECK AND NECK**

Rory and Amy held my hands as I leant against the railings, The Doctor moving round the console silently. I watched him carefully. He was panicking. He wasn't ready. And neither was I.

"Pass me the phone." I mumbled through wincing, pointing over at the phone.

"Just stay calm." Rory said, rubbing his spare hand on my back.

"I am fine." I replied. "Just pass me the bloody phone Rory!"

The Doctor moved round, picking up the phone and putting it to his ear, "0-7-9-3-0-6-1-7-7-0-2!" He called, dialling the number. "Calling Doctor Jones!" Suddenly, the console room went dark, the console glowing and The Doctor feebly put the phone back down. "Line's dead."

"What's happening?" Amy asked.

The Doctor pulled round the scanner, "The TARDIS is going into some sort of power up, leaving us a little stranded. It's like she's..." He frowned even more. "Preparing for a paradox."

...

_On 13 Bannerman Road, Sarah Jane leant against the car, Rani, Clyde and Luke leaning against the outside of the house, looking up at the stars when suddenly an alarm blared from the attic. _

_"Is that Mr Smith?" Luke asked, jumping up and running into the house. _

_Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani shared a look before following after him. _

...

_In a far away alien bar, amongst the many species of aliens moving around, Jack sat clutching a drink. He sighed, downing the rest of it before glancing at his vortex manipulator, a red light beeping. _

...

_In London, Martha sat cuddled up in bed, talking with Mickey. The beside lamp next to them glowed next to them dimly when suddenly it shut off, the two of them looking around anxiously. _

...

_Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff was eerily silent and empty when a bright light appeared in front of the water tower, Hero and Jenny appearing. _

_Jenny walked forward, placing a hand on Hero's shoulder. _

_"Hero." She whispered as he stared into space. "You've gotta do this." She glanced down at the PDA she held. "The paradox has already started."_

_"I know." He muttered. "I just wish River could be here to help, y'know?"_

_"You know she can't." _

...

The TARDIS rocked violently, the four of us holding on for dear life.

"What's happening?" Amy screamed.

"Somethings wrong with time!" The Doctor shouted, pulling me closely to him as The TARDIS suddenly stopped, still. He breathed, looking at the scanner. "Time's frozen." He breathed. "Something's... Something has screwed up The TARDIS." He looked at the controls. "We've got just enough power for one psychic message, two if we used the prerecorded message."

I groaned, doubling over in pain and clutching the console.

"Call Jeff." Amy suggested. "You can teach him to do something all spacey wacey," She gestured with her hands. "With a laptop and get us back to Leadworth."

Rory nodded, "We need to get somewhere safe for me to deliver this baby."

"You are not delivering this baby!" I spat, making him stare at me. "I'm sorry Rory, but it would only ever be her."

"You sure?" The Doctor asked.

Amy frowned, "Who?"

"Yes." I gasped, nodding. "Call Martha."

"Not Jack or your Mum?"

"She's a Doctor!" I shouted, groaning in pain. "She'll get hold of Jack and Mum, we can't waste this call!"

The Doctor nodded nervously, pressing a few buttons.

...

_Jenny peered at her PDA typing coordinates into it. _

_"Trying to get onto The TARDIS." She muttered. "The old girl's messed up a bit because of the paradox, Hero. These coordinates will slip. The power it'll take to use this scanner as a one time teleporter..." She sighed, rubbing her head. "Right, I'm need to get to Bannerman Road, calm down Luke before anything happens." Hero looked down at her, giving her a small smile. "I'll see you after all of this, yeah?"_

...

_Sarah Jane, Rani, Clyde and Luke stood in front of Mr Smith, the screen flashing violently. _

_"What is it?" Rani asked nervously. _

_"It's a paradox." Luke explained. "And a very big one. And it's going to land in our attic very soon."_

_Suddenly there was a flash of light, Jenny appearing behind them. They looked round and she let out a yelp, throwing the PDA across the room, shaking her hand. _

_"Sorry." She winced. "Those things get hot."_

_"Jenny..." Sarah Jane gulped, running forward and hugging her. _

_Jenny pulled away, looking at the four of them, "Right." She said warningly. "Don't panic." The four of them shared a look. "Mum's going into labour."_

...

_Hero sighed, pressing buttons on the vortex manipulator when a flash of light appeared next to him, startling him. He looked round with wide eyes to find The Doctor next to him, the same expression on his face. _

_"Uh..." He laughed nervously as The Doctor began to snarl at him. "I might have pressed the wrong button..."_

...

I stared at the empty space in front of me in horror.

"Where's he gone?" Rory asked nervously.

"No idea." I laughed. I stumbled over to the console, hissing in pain, and bashed a button.

...

_The light faded and Mickey and Martha looked over to see a flickering hologram of Flo, just after Messaline, standing in the room._

_"This is emergency protocol 2.4 slash delta." The hologram of Flo announced. "This automated message should reach Doctor Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness. If you're getting this..." She stared sadly. "Something has happened to me and The Doctor. And we need you two." Suddenly, Flo's contraction screams echoed in the background, the hologram Flo not reacting in any way before disappearing into nothing. _

_"Something's wrong with time." Mickey muttered._

_"I know." Martha breathed. "She's having the baby."_

...

_Jack gulped, the hologram emmitting from his vortex manipulator cutting off. He jumped to his feet and bolted out of the bar, knocking things over with his coat as he ran. _

...

_"YOU TAKE ME BACK!" The Doctor roared, grabbing Hero by the collar of his shirt. "TAKE ME BACK NOW!"_

_With a rough shove of The Doctor, Hero stepped back, pressing a button on his vortex manipulator and disappearing. _

...

_"Luke calm down!" Rani cried as she and Clyde held Luke back as he panicked, trying to move towards Jenny. _

_"YOU TAKE ME TO HER!" He screamed as he stilled slightly. "YOU TAKE ME TO HER NOW!"_

_"She can't." Sarah Jane said stressfully, moving over to Mr Smith. "Mr Smith, see if you can track down The TARDIS, any temporal fluxes on Earth," She looked back at K9, sitting in the corner of the room. "K9, you too."_

_"With regret Mistress, powering down will be necassary."_

_Sarah Jane sighed, "Ok."_

...

_Mickey bolted round the room, getting changed as he went as Martha reached under her bed, pulling out a PDA._

_"What are you doing?" Mickey asked, picking up Martha's doctor bag, noticing the PDA in her hands. "Can you track The TARDIS?"_

_Martha shook her head, "No. Usually it picks something up, but not now. Something's wrong with the old girl." She looked back at Mickey. "Call The TARDIS."_

_Mickey nodded, taking out his phone and calling The TARDIS, holding the phone to his ear._

...

"Ready?" I called out from under the console, pressing two wires together. They sparked and Rory pulled me back out, the lights of The TARDIS flickering back on. "Well." I hissed, putting my hand on my bump. "Bloody hell, I need to ring Mickey." I groaned. The phone suddenly rang and I grabbed it quickly, answering it. "MICKEY?!" I shouted down the phone.

"Flo!" Mickey's voice rang through.

I sighed in relief, tears in my eyes, "Oh my god." I breathed. "It's you, it's really you." I shut my eyes tightly. "It's been so long. Is The Doctor with you?"

"No." He gulped. "Why, isn't he with you?"

"No. He was here, but some sort of transmat got him, he's gone." I pressed a button on the phone and hung it up, turning it to loud speaker. "Listen, you need to get hold of Jack and the three of you need to get to Bannerman Road." I explained. "There's no power in The TARDIS."

"What happened to that little light thing? Remember, it gave us power when we first landed in the parralel world. Don't you have that?"

I shook my head, "No." I sighed. "But remember, the thing with planets. Get Mr Smith to loop around The TARDIS, you need to- AH!" I groaned in pain, Amy rubbing her hand on my back. "You need to drag the TARDIS back to Earth." The lights started to flicker. "We're losing power."

"Of course. Look, I'll ring you back, The TARDIS will keep you safe, I know she will, we need to find Jack and The Doctor."

...

_The Doctor ran into a quiet Cardiff train station frantically. He'd found that he had no way of getting back to The TARDIS and knew Flo would head straight for Bannerman Road, so the only way he could get there was by train. He reached into his pocket as a ringing sound came from it, pulling out a circular rubix cube, throwing it to the floor in anger, then an Ostrich egg. He groaned, putting it back in his pocket before eventually pulling out a flat silver mobile - Martha's. _

_"MARTHA!" He said loudly as he answered it. _

...

_"Where are you?" Martha asked as she and Mickey made their way down the stairs of their house. She tried not to wince, slightly heartbroken at not hearing the 10th Doctor's voice but a new one._

_"Cardiff train station." The Doctor breathed. "Have you heard from Flo?"_

_"We managed to get hold of her briefly, she sounds ok for a while."_

_"I'm going up to Bannerman Road."_

_"Yeah she's heading there too. We're trying to track down Jack so we can try and sort out Mr Smith to loop around The TARDIS to drag them back to Earth." She watched as Mickey attached a gun to his belt._

_"Well as soon as you find Jack, come and get me!" He snapped._

_"Doctor, Flo is giving birth. Not just anyone, _Flo_. All those years of you two, everything that has ever happened to the both of you, and you're about to have a son. You need to calm down." _

_"I NEED TO SEE FLO!" _

_"What you need right now is time to think."_

_"We've done our thinking, 2 years of it!"_

_"Exactly, and what have you done in that time? Have you picked a name? Sorted out a nursery in The TARDIS or Bannerman Road? Bought baby food, nappies and all that?"_

_"She's leaving me Martha! For good this time. The baby will be born and she will go, taking the baby with her, and that's it, she won't come back this time!"_

_Martha rolled her eyes, "Then bloody fight for them for once! I've gotta go, get on that train and get to Ealing!" _

...

_"RING THE TARDIS AGAIN!" Luke shouted, pacing the room angrily, running his hands through his hair._

_"Luke, there's no answer!" Sarah Jane snapped, making him look at her._

_"We can't leave her there!"_

_"Um-" Jenny interrupted delicately, making everyone look at her. "Knowing Mum and Dad, they would have sent out an emergency message to Martha, Mickey and Jack. We need to stay here for when The TARDIS turns up, but Jack, Mickey and Martha could do with some help." Everyone frowned at her. "The Brigadier?"_

...

_Martha and Mickey stopped in the middle of the street, Mickey with his phone to his ear._

_"Thank you Brigadier." Mickey nodded, hanging up and looking at a nervous Martha. "Tracking a teleport on it's way from a bar on an asteroid about 25,000 miles out of orbit."_

_"Jack?" Martha asked._

_"We're presuming. But they'd heard from Jenny."_

_"Jenny?!" Martha gasped. "Where is she?"_

_"At Bannerman Road, she said that we may need UNIT's help."_

_"Well, what about Hero?"_

_Mickey shrugged, "No mention of him."_

...

_Jack reappeared in the middle of an empty surburban street in London, looking around the silent darkness frantically. _

_"Captain Harkness?" A voice called. Jack looked behind him to see the Brigadier standing behind him, next to a UNIT soldier by a jeep. _

_"Have you heard from Flo?" Jack breathed._

_"No." The Brigadier replied. "But we got a call from Sarah Jane. Jenny suggested you might need our help. Dr Jones and Mr Mickey Smith are trying to contact you."_

_Jack nodded, "Can you take me to your base? I _need _to see Martha and Mickey." _

_The Brigadier nodded, "I completely understand."_

...

_Martha breathed in sharply, "Right, we better get to base then." She turned and began to walk down the street. _

_"Mar?" Mickey called, gently stopping her and taking her arm. "It'll be ok, you know that. She'll be ok, Flo." He gulped, knowing it was very unlikely to be true._

_"Let's just hope so." She whispered._

...

_The Doctor sighed, sitting on the train. He took out his phone, dialling and holding it to his ear._

_"Hello?" Sarah Jane's voice called through._

_"Worked out what's happening?"_

_"Of course." She huffed. "Where are you, what's going on?!"_

_"Something went wrong. Hero's teleport went funny I ended up in Cardiff with him and then he went and left me in the middle of Wales. I have no way of getting back to The TARDIS and I'm now on a train to London."_

_"You, a train? Listen, I need to go, need to track down my daughter. Just get here soon, ok?" She suddenly cut off, leaving The Doctor stare at the phone, miffed._

...

_Clyde sat down next to Luke as he sat on the sofa in the attic, hands wrung together, looking down at the floor, the three women watching Mr Smith intently for a trace of Flo._

_"You alright?" Clyde mumbed, looking into the distance, distracted, just as worried for Flo as Luke was. _

_"I was so looking forward to her coming back for good after this, but it really didn't occur to me about the baby."_

_Clyde smiled slightly, "Are you jealous of your unborn nephew?"_

_"No, it's just... You know how it is with Flo and I." He sighed. "I'm not gonna let my nephew come into the world and let The Doctor think he can snatch her away from me again."_

_Clyde raised an eyebrow at him, "You do realise The Doctor knows he can't compare do you? It'll always be you over him when it comes to Flo."_

_Luke smiled sadly, "I can't do it without her."_

_"And you won't have to. She'll abandon The Doctor, she might even abandon her son, but she will never, EVER leave you Luke."_

...

"This is insane!" Rory snapped, pacing past the console as I sat on the jump seat, cross legged, holding my stoumach carefully as I controlled my breathing between contractions, Amy sitting on the staircase next to me. "You're relying on some random guy to get us out of here, you need to let me help you Flo!"

"No." I replyed calmly, letting out a puff of breath. "I trust Mickey with my life, Rory. He'll make sure I'm never hurt, no matter what side of the universe I'm on."

...

_Martha and Mickey were led into a room filled with panels of equipment, similar to the room Rose used in the parralel world to send Donna to turn left again. In the middle of the room, pacing back and forth was a nervous Jack, looking up as they were led in by a UNIT soldier. _

_"Any news?" Martha asked as she ran over, hugging Jack tightly._

_"Nothing." Jack gulped, hugging her tightly before letting her go, looking at her. "It's good to see you."_

_"Same." She gave him a small smile, moving over to the equipment as Jack pulled Mickey into a hug. "Right, we're gonna need everything that can help us." She reached into her pocket and took out the silver phone, identical to the one she left for The Doctor after Messaline, her TARDIS key and her PDA._

_"Any signal on that yet?" Mickey asked, nodding at the PDA as he and Jack moved over to her._

_"Nothing." Martha sighed, grabbing Jack's wrist and pulling off his vortex manipulator as Mickey placed his TARDIS key next to Martha's. _

_Jack reached into his pocket, taking out his TARDIS key, "If you recode it-"_

_"I know, I know." Martha nodded, fiddling with the PDA, attaching it to a computer. "I'm trying to get The TARDIS basecode up."_

_"Can't we just use K9 like last time?" Mickey asked._

_Jack shook his head, "If Sarah Jane is trying to track down The TARDIS, K9 will be powered down, trying to look for it." _

...

_"Train arriving in London." The PA announced._

_The Doctor looked up suddenly, realising he was in London and I jumped to his feet, jumping out onto the platform as soon as the train stopped. _

...

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Amy asked, getting up from the staircase, moving over to Rory, taking his hand.

I shook my head, "Not that I can think of." My eyes suddenly shot open. "Wait." Of course, why hadn't I thought of it before?! "Emergency Protocol 1, protecting the pilot. But The TARDIS can change that, send it to Mr Smith instead..." I slowly started to smile.

"What will that do?" Rory asked. "Will it bring The Doctor back?"

"No, but it'll tell them where we are." I got up, moving over to the console. "If Martha, Mickey and Jack have got the message, Mum will work it out somehow, I know her." I started to press buttons on the lowly lit console. "I think we'll have enough power."

...

_"TARDIS located." Mr Smith announced._

_Luke and Clyde looked up suddenly, rushing over to the girls, the five of them looking at the screen of Mr Smith, showing a little blip in the middle of space where The TARDIS was located._

_"Get her here." Luke ordered. "Get her here, now!"_

_Jenny nodded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a phone, dialling and holding it to her ear._

...

_Jack quickly reached into his pocket, taking out his phone and looking at it, holding it out to Martha and Mickey to show to them before answering it._

_"Jenny?" He asked cautiously. "Take it you heard about your Mum."_

_"Yeah." Jenny breathed. "But she must have got enough power cause Mr Smith is getting a signal. I take it you're getting The TARDIS basecode sorted? Sorry about K9, but he's powered down trying to track The TARDIS. How long are you gonna be?"_

_"Uh..." He looked over at the PDA and the computers as Mickey and Martha moved between them. "Not long hopefully. Where's Hero?"_

_"I left him to it. Uhm. He'll be here later, long story."_

_Jack frowned, "Ok. I trust you both know what you're doing. And The Doctor?"_

_"On a train up here from Cardiff. Hero did something, don't ask."_

_The PDA beeped loudly and Martha bolted over, unplugging it from the computer. _

_"Got it!" She shouted over her shoulder, already running for the door._

_"We're on our way to Ealing." Jack said as he and Mickey chased after her. "Seeya in a bit."_

...

_Martha bolted into the attic, Sarah Jane pulling her into a hug. _

_"Luke!" Mickey called, running in behind her, throwing the PDA in his hand to Luke. "Program that into Mr Smith, quickly."_

_Luke nodded nervously, turning back to Mr Smith and typing on the keyboard the number on the PDA. _

_Jack stepped in behind them, pulling Jenny into a hug, placing a kiss on her head. _

...

Suddenly, The TARDIS began to jolt and Amy and Rory let out a yelp, grabbing onto the console. I let out a scream of pain, the contractions getting worse as I grabbed the console one handed, the other grabbing the scanner.

"What's happenning?" Amy shouted as we flew at an incredible speed.

"Haha!" I laughed, reaching over and pulling a lever. "Locking onto 13, Bannerman Road."

The TARDIS suddenly began to make its usual wheezing noise and I looked at the scanner to see us materializing inside higher level of the attic.

"RIGHT, GET HER OUT!" I heard Martha shout.

Rory and Amy moved over to me, helping me stand as I winced in pain when the door flew open and Mickey and Clyde ran in, taking me from Amy and Rory's grip, ignoring their protests.

"Hey." I breathed, laughing shakily as I looked between Mickey and Clyde. "Fancy seeing you two here."

"Um, what's going on?" Rory called.

"Just come on!" I called over my shoulder. "And shut the door behind you!"

I stepped out of The TARDIS, Amy and Rory following, to see Jack help Martha take some stuff out of her doctor's bag as Mum and Rani appeared at my side.

"Sssh." Rani smiled, hugging me. "You're gonna be a Mum!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm as Mum placed a kiss on my hand, sitting me down on the sofa before I noticed Jenny standing nervously by the window.

"Hey sweetie." I breathed, smiling at her as I winced in pain.

"I'm sorry." Jenny gulped. "I have to go wait for Hero, I..." She got up and ran out of the room, making me frown when another contraction hit me, making me scream in pain.

"LUKE!" I shouted.

He appeared from behind The TARDIS, bolting over to me and grabbing my hand.

"Flo." He mumbled, resting his forehead against mine.

"It's ok." I whispered. "I love you so much Luke. I do."

"I'm so confused." Rory remarked nervously as Amy stared at Mr Smith in awe.

"Ok!" I snapped before nodding at Luke, "Luke, my brother." Then to Rani and Clyde. "Rani and Clyde, teen alien fighters." Then to Mum, "Sarah Jane Smith, my mum." Then to Martha. "Martha Jones, walked the Earth, best mate and amazing Doctor," To Mickey, "Her husband Mickey Smith, travelled with him before I even met Martha, he's a tin dog and magnificent." To Jack, "Captain Jack Harkness, immortal and a flirt and the girl who just ran out was Jenny, mine and The Doctor's daughter. Any questions?"

"Why do you have a super computer in your attic?" Amy asked.

I rolled my eyes, screaming again and squeezing Luke's hand, "Don't leave me Luke."

"I won't." He muttered, kissing my head. "I'm not going anywhere." He looked back at Mum. "Where the hell is The Doctor?!"

"Where did he end up?" I asked.

"Cardiff." Mum replied, taking my other hand with a nervous smile. "Ended up next to Hero in Cardiff, sent an accidental transmat. Then he left him." I frowned. "So The Doctor's on his way up here on a train." My eyes widened, The Doctor, on a train?!

Jack moved away from Martha and over to me, placing a kiss to my head.

"Hey Miss Maxwell." He mumbled. "It's gonna be fine."

Martha turned back from her bag, wearing gloves and smirking at me.

"Right then best friend." She smirked as Amy eyed her carefully. "Time to have this bloody baby."

I laughed at her, "I hate you sometimes."

...

_The Doctor bolted down Bannerman Road and up to Number 13, ignoring Jenny as she leant against the outside wall and inside._

...

Martha had moved me to lay down, dressed in a hospital gown she had brought with her, Luke holding one hand of mine, Mum the other, as everyone crowded around me.

"You're nearly there!" Martha called up to me as I screamed in pain.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE DOCTOR?!" I shouted. Just like magic the door burst open and The Doctor ran in breathlessly. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Mum grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over as he watched emotionally, taking my hand from Mum's.

He kissed my head, "I'm so sorry." He whispered against my forehead. "I love you so much."

"Flo, one last push!" Martha ordered.

I let out one last scream, pushing for my life.

It hurt.

A lot.

The same as walking out on The Doctor did.

The same as leaving everyone I loved did.

Then a tiny cry filled the air. And there he was. My son.

...

I turned back from the attic window, looking at the pouring rain spatter against the darkness of the window, the streetlights illuminating it. I glanced down at the tiny, asleep newborn son of mine in my arms, dressed in the "Mummy's Little Hero" babygrow from Ianto. He was here. My son. After all this time. And I was going to be a bloody good Mum, I'd decided. I didn't spend all this time thinking I would be a bad Mum just to become one. The Doctor smiled at me, pushing himself off Mr Smith and moving over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist as we looked down at our son.

_Alistair Ianto Smith. _

And he was all ours. I looked around the room at everyone sitting around, smiling at us when Luke got up, moving over to me.

"Hey Uncle Luke." I mumbled with a smile, handing over Alistair to him. Luke beamed at Alistair, placing a kiss to my cheek and sitting down on the windowsill. "Where's Jenny?"

"Hey." I looked over to the door and Jenny stepped in, smiling over at Alistair. "Sorry about that, it's just..." She breathed in sharply, stepping out of the way to reveal Hero standing behind her, staring at me, heartbroken.

"Where were you?" I whispered angrily. "Where were you today, when I needed you?" Hero stepped into the room with a sigh, taking Jenny's hand. "I needed you more than ever! Everything went all wrong and The TARDIS went funny."

"Preparing for a paradox, I know." Hero nodded.

"I think you should leave." I said bitterly. "I needed you and you weren't there. Just leave me and my son alone."

"Mum..." Jenny began warily. "He couldn't be here, you have to understand."

Hero let go of Jenny's hand, taking another step towards me, "Preparing for a paradox. Think about it." I frowned even more.

"Don't talk crap with me Hero." I snapped. "I don't even know who you are! Who are you?!"

"Exactly." He laughed sadly. "Cause today's the day you find out."

"Find out what?"

"Who I am." He gulped, looking over at Alistair.

I frowned, following his gaze at my son in his "Mummy's Little Hero" baby grow, before looking back at Hero. This was scaring me. Why was he looking at my son like that?

"Hero..." I said shakily, sharing a look with The Doctor. "Who are you?"

"It's me." He laughed breathlessly. "I-I'm him. I'm Alistair."

"No you're not." I laughed nervously as Hero gave me a heartbroken look. "Stop it. Doctor, tell him to stop it!"

The Doctor stared at him, stunned, before moving over to Alistair, gently tracing the word "Hero" on his babygrow.

"It's me." Hero nodded tearily. "I'm your son."

Everyone stared in shock as I looked at him.

"Jenny?" I whispered.

Jenny nodded tearfully, walking up to him and taking his hand, "It is him, Mum."

The TARDIS suddenly made a gurgling sound, making Hero look over.

"She can't hold the paradox for much longer." I explained out loud, even though most of us knew why she was making that noise. I looked back at Hero, "I think you better leave."

"But-" He began.

"Please." I snapped tearfully. "Just go, Hero." He gave me one last look before turning and quickly leaving the room, leaving Jenny staring at me. "Go after him."

She nodded, "Love you." She mumbled before following after him.

Luke carefully stood up, handing Alistair to a stunned and heartbroken Doctor, and took my hand, leading me out of the attic and into our little room filled with his teenager junk, still with the double bed we had to share and pulled me into a hug.

After a moment I began to scream and cry, Luke lowering me to the floor.

He was my baby.

Hero was my Alistair.

So how the hell did he end up so war torn and, well, become Hero?

Alistair.

My son.

Alistair.


End file.
